Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by Mrs. Fawkes
Summary: “Harry, do you know what Deade htk cabg nir bot means?” Dumbledore asked softly. Harry's 6th year. Harry needes help with the death, what will it take to make him happy again? A total summary of the story can be found in chapter 24
1. Story Time

Hey all Harry potter fans out there. This is my first fan-fic so please be kind. I would love to hear from you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames are considered rude and a waste of both of our time. And once in a while is nice to hear how much you like my story!

Disclaimer: I am making no money off this fiction, and everything belongs to J.K.R. except the plot. Let this disclaimer apply for the whole story.

Edit: March 22, 2005: I am working my way back up to writing and found that I have to re-read everything to get my bearings. So bear with me while I'm re-reading I couldn't help myself from re-wording stuff. You might notice tiny details added, but I promise nothing major will be changed. (Well, let's hope not because that would just create a mess) I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews, even thought I haven't posted in forever. Thank You! If I could I would give you all hugs. Now, at 1:22 am I think I better go to bed so I can read more tomorrow . . . or later today, whichever.

Much love,

Mrs. Fawkes

Harry Potter woke up; his scar throbbing. 'It happens all the time don't worry about it.' He told himself. Harry had been dreaming about the night Sirius died and what Dumblodore had told him. All of the sudden he felt that he needed to tell Ron and Hermione this. Not in a letter, face to face. He could not keep it bottled in any longer from his two best friends, the stress of holding onto this secret by himself was starting to wear him down.

The teen wizard felt around for his glasses, putting them on as he went over to his desk. Finding some parchment and a quill, he wrote out a quick note:

_Ron & Hermione,  
I bet you're together at headquarters, but if not, one of you is there get a note posted off to the other immediately. I need to talk to you, face to face as soon as possible. I can't put anything in here. I imagine you know why. The Dusleys won't try to stop you; they're too scared. Get Lupin to bring you or anyone, just get here soon._

Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. "Go on," Harry urged her out into the night sky. Then he lay back down on his bed, trying to calm down and to go back to sleep, his forehead pressed to the cool pillow in hopes of soothing his scar.

The next day dawned. Harry lay in bed, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight flooding thought the window. The night had passed without any dreams, or sleep. Harry spent the night jerking awake at the slightest sounds, hoping they were Hedwig coming with a reply.

Harry took on last look out the window before shutting the bedroom door and proceeding down the staris. The Durleys did not look up at him, but continued to eat their breakfast. The day had started out like every other one this summer. Since the 'incident' at the train station, the Durley's were scared to say one word to Harry.

Aunt Petunia placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her nephew and went back to washing the dishes from Dudley's breakfast. Harry ate as much of his oatmeal as he could and left the table. Not one word was spoken. Harry went back to his room looking out on the street. Mr. Weasley had no doubt warned them not to travel by floo powder.

Harry sat at his window, for a good hour or so, cracking a small smile at the thought of Moody and his constant vigilance of looking out the window. Then Harry thought he saw something moving at the very end of Privet drive. He stared hard, then saw three figures moving down the street, one appeared to have very bushy hair.

Harry raced downstairs and burst in on the Durleys watching television.

"What do you want?" snarled Uncle Vernon, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Two of my friends from Hog- my school are coming here because I need to talk to them."

At this, Uncle Vernon whipped his head around to shoot a deadly glare at Harry. Aunt Petunia froze from her spot at the window, spying on Number 7.

"You can't stop them, they're almost here." Harry braced himself for the shouting that was no doubt to come.

Uncle Vernon's face steadily turned purple, a vein on his forehead started to visibly throb.

Silence. The doorbell rang. Harry and Uncle Vernon looked at each other then they both raced towards the door. Harry reached it first and pulled it open.

Ron and Hermione's faces greeted him while Lupin was behind them. Harry broke into a small, strained smile. His best friends were dressed in muggle clothing. Lupin looked out of place in faded muggle jeans and a jacket that had seen better days. The werewolf looked better then at the train station, but his eyes still missed that shine, and the dark circles under his eyes could not hide the fact that he had been loosing sleep.

Hermione gave Harry a big hug, "Oh Merlin Harry, how are you?"

"I'm -" Harry got interrupted by Uncle Vernon who had finally reached the door.

"And you are?" asked Uncle Vernon.

" Hermione Granger"

" Ron Weasley," Ron piped up from behind Hermione.

"And I am Mr. Lupin" Remus put out his hand, but Uncle Vernon just stared at it.

"Come on Hermione, Ron. We'll go to my room. Professor Lupin?" Harry said.

"Oh, I think I will say down here with your aunt and uncle." Lupin said.

Uncle Vernon looked positively thrilled with the idea.

Harry led Ron and Hermione up to his room.

"Harry,"

They all turned around and saw Lupin walking down the hall to them.

"Yes Professor?" Harry said, wondering what this could be about.

"Could you please stop calling me 'professor'? I am no longer your teacher. Plus it makes me feel as old as McGonagall." His sad eyes twinkled as he said this. "Remus or Moony would be fine."

Harry nodded, it seemed that Ron and Hermione had already had this lecture. Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder, he looked as if he was going to say something else, but held it back. Instead he gently gripped Harry's shoulder, gently shook his head, and went back down the hall, towards the living room.

Only one other thing stopped the trio for a moment, Dudley who they met in the upstairs hallway. Hermione and Ron said hello. Dudley only gave a squeak and went the other way, backward, one hand around his bottom and one over his mouth. Harry had to smile, the last time Dudley had contact with wizards he ended up with a pig's tail and 2 years ago, a big purple tongue.

They got to Harry's room and sat down. Harry on the bed, Hermione at his desk and Ron was on the floor. They both took a close look at their friend.

Harry's eyes were dark and cold. Filled with sadness, and a bit of determination that Hermione and Ron did not know what was for, but would soon find out. His face was ghostly pale, and dark circles hung under his eyes.

"So what's wro- up, Harry?" Ron stumbled over his question. Asking what was wrong was pointless. "Everyone was freaking out when you letter got to headquarters. Mum wanted to rush out right away but Moony calmed her down and talked some sense into her. Mad-eye and Dad had to practically hold her down when we left." Ron explained.

Harry did not know where to begin. Ron and Hermione were looking at him with a mix of fear and curiosity in their eyes. All of the sudden Harry did not know if he wanted to tell them.

_Their here now, just tell them. _

_But, what if-_

_Just do it! If you can't confide in your two best friends that had always been there for you, whom can you tell?_

Harry took a deep breath, "I had a dream about what happened last year and something Dumbledore told me, I woke up and felt I had to tell you what he told me," said Harry, looking from Ron to Hermione. "Last year, after we got back from the Ministry of Magic, Dumblodore told me," Harry paused, "He told me why Voldemort-

Ron winced.

wanted the prophecy," He finished.

Harry told them what the prophecy said and paused before saying the last part. "Neither can live while the other . . . while the other survives"

Hermione gave a muffled scream while Ron was trying to work it out in his head. "Neither can live . . . while the other survives." Ron mumbled trying to work it out.

Harry tried to open his mouth to explain but nothing came out.

Hermione cast a glance at Harry and seemed to understand the pained look that had glossed over his face. "It means that . . . that . . . that Harry will kill Voldemort or Voldemort will have to . . . have to . . . k-kill Harry." Hermione let a tear escape but quickly wiped it away.

Ron looked horror struck at Harry. "But, but . . ."

Harry regained the function of his voice and said, " That could have applied to two wizards."

They both looked at him with hope in their eyes, hoping against odds that Harry was not the one the prophecy was talking about.

"Neville" said Harry.

"Neville? Really, so what does that mean? Then it could be either of . . ." Ron's voice dropped off when Harry looked at him, slowly shaking his head.

"And the Dark lord will mark him as his equal." Harry quoted the prophecy, and at the same time pushed aside his bangs to reveal his scar.

"Oh, right," said Ron in a small voice.

Hermione sat very still, looking as though she was fighting back the urge to cry. Then surprised Harry with asking, in a steady voice, "And why did Voldemort want this information? There is nothing of real value in it to him?"

" Dumbledore said it was because it told . . . how to destroy me," explained Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at him like they were seeing him for the first time. Harry shifted uncomfortably under their eyes.

There was silence. Hermione was the first to move. She went over to Harry, sat down beside him, and gave him a hug, crying on his shoulder. Harry tried to calm her down but it was to no use. Ron just sat there with a glazed look on his face.

Harry remembered, what seemed years ago, when another girl had been crying on his shoulder, and he had awkwardly tried to calm her. Hermione was clinging to him, so the only thing Harry could do was to hold on to her, because he felt that if he let go she would slip of the bed and onto the floor. Harry felt bad that he had even told them, to burden them with this.

Hermione took a deep breath and moved away. Harry found a box of tissues and handed them to her. "Th- thank y-y-you," Hermione managed to get out

There was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Lupin's voice came thought the door.

Harry, the only one able to use his voice at the moment called back, "Yes, we're fine."

"Would it be okay if I went back to headquarters? I'll come get you around 5. It's okay with your aunt and uncle, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded then Ron who squeaked out a yes.

"That's fine," said Harry.

"Okay, see you later. If you have any problems, go talk to Mrs. Figg. And I've already asked her to keep an extra eye out for me."

Harry started to bristle at the thought of being watched, still not used to the idea.

Harry heard Lupin's footsteps going down the stairs, and turned to look at Ron. Who had not said anything in the last five minutes, Harry was getting a little worried.

"Ron?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ron looked up, "I feel like taking a walk."

Harry nodded and the three of them went down stairs. Harry leaded the way to the living room were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were talking quietly and Dudley was watching the big screen television.

"We're going out," said Harry.

Uncle Vernon looked up, "Be back before that dirty scum ball comes back to get them," he gestured towards Ron and Hermione.

With out even thinking they all pulled their wands out and pointed them at Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia screamed.  
_  
"Never insult Remus Lupin."_ Harry glared at Uncle Vernon, the television started to flicker.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione reminded, rather ironically, as she too still had her wand pointed at Vernon.

Harry put his wand back into his jeans and walked out of the room. Hermione followed, with Ron behind her, out the front door and into the sunshine.

"I can't believe what we almost just did. Do you realize how much trouble we would have gotten into?" said Hermione, a note of panic in her voice.

"Hermione, relax, we didn't do any magic," said Ron.

A cat shot out from under a car and fell into step beside the trio. Hermione smiled down upon it and had to stop to stroke it.

"Um . . . Harry where are we going?" Ron asked

Harry's feet were automatically carrying him along the familiar streets he had walked last summer.

"No where special, just around the neighborhood." Said Harry

They walked in silence, not quite sure what to say, quite, padded feet followed them.

They walked around for a good 15 minutes before stopping at the park. They all got on a swing and sat, swaying slightly.

The cat bathed in the sunshine, keeping an eye on the group.

Harry, feeling terrible, was looking at his feet. Not sure what to say. Why did he even bother to tell them? There's nothing they can do to help besides worry.

Some kids walked by, and looked at Harry strangely. They had never seen Harry with others. They all thought he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They had never seen "That Potter boy" with other people, much less with people that looked like friends to Harry.

Hermione and Ron noticed that the kids had stopped and were staring at them.

"Harry, what are they looking at?" asked Hermione.

Harry told them about St. Brutus's and the rumors Uncle Vernon had spread to cover up him going to Hogwarts. Ron looked at Harry for a moment then burst out laughing, almost falling out of his swing. Hermione tried to be a little more dignified, but she too had a hard time keeping her seat.

The kids stared at them and then walked away quickly, heads together. Obviously talking about what they had just seen.

That seemed to lighten the air between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So did you get your O.W.L.s?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, all O's," Hermione said proudly.

"No surprise, I got a D in History, which I can't say that I wasn't expecting, after all I did fall asleep in the class, and I think I made up some answers. D in Divination, never should have taken that class. E in Transfiguration, O in Potions, I can't believe I pulled that one off. O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O in Care of Magical Creatures, E in Astronomy and Charms." Harry said ticking off his classes on his fingers. "Ron?"

"Well, I guess I faired a bit better with an D in History. Transfiguration: A, E in Potions, no more of the Great Bat! And the rest the same as you," Ron smiled, "I think we faired pretty good."

Reviews feed the writers soul

Mrs. Fawkes


	2. Platform 9 and 34

A while later Hermione checked her watch and saw that they had about 15 minutes before Remus was to be coming back to Number four. Leaving the swings, they started to walk back.

The cat that had faithfully stayed with them trotted off in front of them. It seemed that he figured that the trio was fully capable to make it home with out stirring up trouble.

A figure was walking up behind them. Harry heard the footsteps and whipped around, wand at the ready.

"Whoa Harry!"

Harry blushed slightly and put his wand back into the waist of his jeans as Remus took longer strides to get in step with them.

"You got everything taken care of?" He asked.

They nodded and walked silently up the road and up the drive. At the door Remus turned towards Harry and said softly. "You can come back with us you know."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I can," he said, looking at his feet.

Remus squeezed his shoulder, and then turned to Hermione and Ron; "Lets get going before your mum has my head for being late."

"Bye Harry." Hermione hugged him.

"See you soon mate," Ron said.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the house. Remus, Hermione and Ron were going down the walk and heading towards an ally where they could use a portkey.

Coming into the kitchen the Dursley's looked up at him. Harry coldly stared back at them.

"Leave me alone." He declared, and went up to his room. He threw himself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sighing, he turned over and got to work on some of his homework. For the remainder of the holiday, Harry would stay in the house, not bothering to venture outside.

As the first of September crept closer, Harry started to round up all his school supplies and trying to cram them in his trunk in some sort of order.

On the first, he coasted Hedwig into her cage, making sure she had enough food to keep her quite over the trip. He then got dressed in his uniform, minus the robe of course.

Dragging his trunk down the stairs and leaving it at the front door, Harry made his way into the living room where Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. Dudley was staring fixedly at the TV. Aunt Petunia was trying to peer discreetly out the front window at Ms. Number 10 who was watering her flowerbeds.

"Uncle Vernon?"

He looked up at Harry and did a double take. "What are you wearing?" He tried to pull off a Snape sneer but with his fat face it just looked like he was wrinkling up like a bulldog.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley turned to look at him.

"My school clothes," Harry answered.

Harry smiled to himself as his Uncle's face turned a very interesting shade of purple.

"You wear this every day?" Vernon asked, hardly believing it.

Harry nodded. "Well, we also have to wear this." He took the robe that was lying over his arm and put it on.

Aunt Petunia suppressed a squeak at the remarkable resemblance of James Potter that shown through when his son was dressed in clothing that actually fit him.

Harry locked eyes with his Aunt for a moment before the doorbell rang, breaking the silence.

"I'll see you at the end of the school year," Harry directed the comment towards his Aunt, ignoring the rest of his family.

Harry quickly slipped off his robe and left the living room to open the front door. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him with a green ministry car parked along the curb.

Hermione gave him a small hug while Ron reached in the door for Harry's trunk. Grabbing Hedwig and handing her to Hermione, Harry took the other end of the trunk and helped Ron carry it to the car. Opening the back door, Harry slid in after Hermione.

"Wochter Harry." Tonks said, her hair blonde with blue streaks, falling a bit past her shoulders. She was sitting beside Mr. Weasley, who was driving a Ministry car.

"Hey Tonks, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Harry. Your relatives give you any trouble this summer?"

Harry shook his head. Mr. Weasley smiled at him in the review mirror as they drove onto the highway.

"What did the Dursley's say about our uniforms?" Hermione asked who was also in her school clothing.

Harry softly smiled. "Speechless. My Aunt gave me a weird look, must have reminded her of my dad. I don't think my Uncle liked me looking better then Dudley."

Ron laughed. "Maybe that would get him to lose weight."

Harry snorted. "Precious 'Dinky Diddydums' working in the dirt? You have got to be kidding me."

Ron squeaked out, "Dinky Diddydums?" before he burst out laughing.

Hermione's face was rather red as she tried to contain her laughter. Tonks, in the front seat, was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"That fat pig cousin of yours nickname is 'Dinky Diddyd-dums?"

Mr. Weasley clucked un-approvingly, but had a hard time hiding his small smile.

Harry nodded, caching up in everyone's happy mood, he found himself laughing too.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, finally noticing the lack of the younger red head in the car.

"Coming with Mum, forgot something at home." Ron said, trying to calm Pig down who was a little upset at being stuck in his cage and then in a car.

The ride passed quickly and before Harry knew it they were pulling into King's Cross Station. Loading up their trolleys and heading to platform 9 and 10, drawing strange looking with the two owls, one who was protesting the fact of being cooped up.

One after the other, they took the barrier at a run, coming out in front of the scarlet engine that took Harry to his real home every year and brought him back to his jail in the summer.

Looking at the clock the trio found that they had 20 minutes to spare before 11 o'clock. Finding a compartment and loading their luggage into it, they went back out to find Ginny.

Hermione was pinning her prefect badge to her robe. Ron was poking himself over and over again before Hermione muttered something that sounded like, '_boys'_ and taking the pin out of his hand and affixing it to Ron's robes with a quick movement of her wrist.

"Ron!"

They all turned towards the shout and found Ginny pushing her trolley with Mrs. Weasley walking beside her.

Walking up towards them, Mrs. Weasley engulfed Harry into a hug, "How are you Harry?" She asked, holding him back at the shoulders to get a good look at him.

"I'm fine."

"Come on Gin, let's put your stuff in our compartment," Hermione said.

After traveling to the very last compartment and stowing her stuff along with theirs, they went back out to bid the Weasley's and Tonks goodbye.

"Ron, you have a bit of dirt on your nose." Mrs. Weasley said, advancing on her son with a handkerchief.

"Mum! Geroff!" Ron said, moving away and trying to hide behind Hermione and Harry. Which did not work too well considering Hermione is about a head shorter then both the boys and Ron is a good 2 inch's above Harry.

Harry muttered to Ron. "De ja vu."

"Shut up Harry."

Saying their good byes they boarded the train and waved out the window till the station was just a point in the distance.

Hermione and Ron left to walk the corridors, promising to be back with in the hour. In that hour Luna Lovegood joined them. Her wand stuck in its normal place behind her ear. Sitting down and turning her "Quibbler" magazine upside down and sitting into a corner.

After Harry's article, the magazine had received many new readers. As thanks Luna's father had given Harry a free subscription. He mostly read it for the laughs. But sometimes there would be a good story that caught his eye. Rita was writing for them. Hermione kept an eye over what she writes, just in case.

Ginny had let Crookshanks out and was petting him, staring out the window, lost in thought.

Harry was filliping through a Quidditch Weekly when Hermione and Ron came back.

The food cart had already come by and Harry had gotten some of everything.

Ron grabbed a chocolate frog as he sank down in his seat. "Please tell me we were not that annoying as first years." He said biting off the frog's head.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "No, you were worst."

"Ha ha." Ron muttered.

They fell into easy conversation and before they knew it the train was slowing down at Hogsmeade's station.

"Hey, the peroxide king did not grace us with his presence." Hermione said

Harry laughed along with Hermione as Ron, Ginny and Luna gave them strange looks.

"Peroxide?" Ron asked, a confused look upon his face.

"Muggle thing, don't worry about it Ron," Harry said, standing up to hand down Hedwig and Pig from the upper luggage racks.

Hermione was trying to get Crookshanks back his carrying cage. 

Leaving their luggage on the train but taking Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Pig with them, they made their way to the not-horse-less drawn carriages.

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and let her out into the night. Then went to the front of the carriage and gave the thesral pulling it a small pat on the neck before climbing in after Ron.

After shutting the door the bumpy ride started, carrying them all into another school year, little did they know that the school year would turn into a bumpy ride too. 

Reviews feed the writer's soul

Mrs. Fawkes


	3. The Sorting and Family?

As they sat down, the scared first years filed into the Great Hall. Standing in the front was Professor McGonagall, next to the old Sorting Hat. Once all the fist years were settled the hat burst into song. When the song was finished McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.

"Adams, Ben"

Harry didn't pay much attention until . . . . "Evans, Mark"

"Ahhh," whispered the Sorting Hat into Evan's ear "Where to put you...? I know!

GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's cheered all hoping that each first year would live up to Gryffindor's standers. Mark took off the hat, set it on the stool, and, with a smile on his face, took a seat at the Gryffindor table, away from Harry.

Harry took a closer look at the newest Gryffindor, He recognized this boy as the one Dudley had beaten up last summer. The thing that Harry found most interesting about Mark Evans was that he had the same last name as Harry's mother's maiden name, but then again, Evans was a popular last name in England.

"Evans..." Harry thought aloud. "There is no way," he said, and he tried to enjoy the feast.

Hermione and Ron talked while Harry sat in stony silence. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry told them about the boy while trying to choke down some dinner. Mark was eating at the other end of the table with the other first years.

Ron was listing with his mouth opening wider and wider as Harry told them about the boy. He shut it when Hermione gave him a discussed look and turned to Harry. "Go to Dumbledore Harry, or write to Moony, they would know."

Harry thought this over and made no comment. He really did not want to face the headmaster after last summer's 'incident'.

Ron and Hermione were talking about this and Harry was looking at Mark Evens. He was looking Mark over to find any features that looked like his mother. Harry could not see any from the distance that he and Mark were apart.

"Well are you going to say anything or not Harry?" asked Ron.

"I . . . I don't know."

"Well if it were me I would want to know," said Hermione.

"He is in our house, Harry. You can ask him at anytime. Don't worry about it," said Ron, turning back to his dinner.

Harry nodded and continued to look at Mark. What if they were related? What would that mean?

Just then everyone got quite. Harry around, Dumbledore had stood up. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I have a few year notices to mention. Mr. Filch would like to me remind you no magic in the corridors. Added to the list of objects forbidden are Canary creams, and portable swamps." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the last comment. "For the first years, they should know that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds." Dumbledore was looking straight at Harry and Ron.

They exchanged sheepish smiles.

"On another note, you may have noticed that we have one chair unfilled at the high table."

Harry took a closer look at the staff table; he had not noticed that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's chair had no occupant.

"The professor will be joining us tomorrow and I will introduce you to him at dinner. Now I ask that you retire to your dormitories."

Everyone was getting up and slowly working there way out of the Great Hall.

Harry quickly made his way down the table, passed Mark and took a good long look at him. Mark's eyes were green, but not as sharp as Harry's, but close enough to freak Harry out. He quickly walked out of the great hall and started towards the staircases, His heart pounding, and taking deep breaths to calm himself. He heard Ron and Hermione running to catch up with him, Harry slowed to wait for them.

"So?" asked Ron.

"He has my eyes, somewhat." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look then Hermione said, "Well, did you say anything to him?"

"No"

"Harry, you can't beat yourself up about this. If you want to know just go ask him." said Ron.

"Maybe"

As they were walking along, Harry looked out the window into the night sky. The moon was full and ghostly white against the black, star speckled sky. Harry thought he heard a lone wolf, howling at the moon.

They talked about whom could possibly be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Nobody could be as bad Umbridge. Harry shuddered at the thought of her. The scar on his hand had faded over the summer, to Harry's relief.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Quidditch Champions" said Hermione.

The portrait swung open to reveal the hole into the common room. No one was there yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their favorite seats by the fire. The first years should be here any minute. Harry was thinking over what he would say to Mark and if he would even say anything when the portrait opened. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry then they all looked at the incoming first years.

Harry saw Mark in the back of the crowd, looking around with amazement. Harry waited till most of the first years had gone up to their dormitories. Mark was looking out a window at the Quidditch pitch below. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who nodded, then walked over to Mark.

"Hello," Harry said in a shaky voice.

Mark turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Hi."

"I'm Harry Potter," Marks eyes glanced at Harry's forehead, with a look that Harry was all too familiar with. "Your Mark Evens, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes,"

"Do you live around Priviet Drive?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Marks voice was so low Harry could hardly hear it. He guessed it was because he was being interrogated by a sixth year. Harry remembered what it was like to be a first year, and that being pounced on by a sixth year on your first night was not an enjoyable experience.

"Are you in any way," Harry stopped, trying to make the last words come out of his mouth, "related to Lily Evens?" There, he had gotten it out. Harry waited for the answer, not sure what he hoped it would be.

Mark looked at Harry, "No" he mumbled out.

Harry did not know what to say; too many thoughts were flying through his head. He was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione watching them from across the common room. Harry stared at Mark unable to speak.

"Oh," Harry could hardly find his voice. All his hope he had built up at having a family left him in one moment; leaving him with a huge whole in his chest.

"She was my mother." Harry said looking at Mark. "And I thought you might know something about her."

Mark's face registered shock and then, "I have to get to bed." And he almost ran up to the boy's dormitories.

Harry watched him go then walked back to Ron and Hermione and sat back down. Trying to sort through all the thoughts racing thought his mind.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head.

They looked at each other then Hermione said, "Well, I am going to bed. You two better do the same." She walked off towards the girls' dormitories.

"Come on Harry." Ron pulled him to his feet and lead him to the boys' dormitories.

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs and to a door with a brass plate labeled Sixth Years. Harry entered the familiar circular room, decorated in gold and red.

Seamus and Dean were busy talking about their holiday and hanging up posters and pictures. They looked up at Harry and Ron came in.

"Hullo Harry, Ron." said Dean, turning back to his poster of the West Ham soccer team.

"Hey Harry, hi Ron." said a pair of legs sticking out for under a bed.

Harry was about to reply when . . . .

"Ha! I got you now!" And the pair of legs started to move. A few seconds later Harry was looking at Neville Longbottom clutching his toad, Trevor, in his hands.

"Hi Neville."

Seamus was looking at Harry and the latter right back at him. Harry had not forgotten last year's fight the first night back.

"Hello Harry,"

"Hello Seamus," Harry said. Both boys shifted on their feet unconfortabley, not really knowing what to say.

Harry was the first to turn away, getting into his pj's and into bed, pulling his hangings around him. He heard the other boys getting ready for bed. Harry thought about Mark Evans, if or when he would say anymore to him. Then Harry fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

Reviews feed the writer's soul

Mrs. Fawkes


	4. Quidditch and The DADA Teacher

The next day dawned, Harry and Ron dressed and came down into the common room. Hermione was already down and waiting for them.

"How do you feel?" Hermione said, looking directly at Harry.

"Fine."

Ron's stomach grumbled loudly. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. "Mind if we go eat?"

Harry smiled and led the way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. They saw some familiar faces along the way, stopping to say hi to some. Harry spotted Cho; she was talking with some of her friends. Harry knew she had seen him and had ignored him. Harry was going to do the same.

Hermione saw her too and looked at Harry. "Well, are you going to say anything to her?"

Harry shook his head and they continued on their way. He was not going to ride that emotional roller coaster this year. He had his own to ride, if he knew it or not was a different matter.

They got to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry saw Mark on the other end of the table.

Harry looked up at the high table. One chair was still vacant. Harry wondered where in the name of Merlin this new teacher could be. He ate some breakfast while listening to Hermione go on and on about her classes.

"And we get to take N.E.W.T. classes this year!" Harry blocked Hermione out. Thinking of Mark he, subconsciously, started to compose a letter to Sirius to ask if Mark was really telling the truth.

_'He's gone, and not coming back'_ Harry told himself, his vision going slightly blurry as tears came to his eyes. The next best person would be Moony.

Harry was glad the start of term had been on a Friday. That meant that they had all weekend till they had to hit the books, unless you were Hermione. Harry swore that she would have all her books read by Sunday night.

They finished their breakfast and started to walk out of the hall. Harry and Ron wanted to get some flying in before classes started. They were talking about Quidditch while Hermione was toning them out, more interested in reviewing the material she had read the night before.

Harry and Ron got their brooms and went down to the Quidditch pitch. They whipped around the field at high speed, racing each other. Then Harry dived and got the snitch and quaffle out of the crate. Harry pocketed the Snitch until they needed it, then raced over to Ron to practice his Keeper skills.

Ron had really improved over the summer; blocking all but three of Harry's attempts to get the quaffle past him. Harry's shoulder got tired after the hour and a half he had spent throwing the quaffle, so they took a break from that.

Harry dropped the quaffle and watched it land close to the crate. Then he let the snitch out. They both gave it a good minute head start and then started flying around, looking for it. Harry spotted a flicker of gold at the other end of the pitch, at the bottom of one of the hoops.

Harry dove, Ron, realizing what was happing, sped after him to no use. Harry was miles ahead of him. Ron pulled up to watch the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen in his finest moment.

Harry was all most going straight down now. He reached out; his hand grasped something small and cold. He turned and flew straight back up in the air and over to Ron.

"Harry, your getting _way_ to good at that Wronski Feint! You looked like you were going to crash," Ron said in an admiring voice.

Harry just shrugged. He tossed the Snitch up in the air, gave it a head start, only to grab it seconds later.

Quidditch was the only thing that would make Harry forgot his troubles, or push them to the back of his mind; leaving them on the ground, having to claim them once again when he touched down.

They continued on with this until lunchtime. They walked back to the castle, brooms over their shoulders.

They met up with Hermione, walking towards the Great hall.

"So what did you do this morning?" Harry asked Hermione

"I got my Defense Against the Dark Arts book read and started on my Transfiguration book." Hermione answered, looking quite pleased with her self.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry knew Hermione had seen this and had chosen to ignore it. He was glad for this; Harry did not feel like listening to a fight.

They ate lunch and then all trooped up to the common room. Hermione read her Transfiguration book, Ron muttered something about finishing a summer assignment. Harry went over to a table to write his letter to Lupin about Mark Evans.  
_  
Dear Prof Moony,  
How are you? Everything is fine here. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not here yet. Professor Dumblodore said he would be here by dinner. I hope he is as good as you!_  
_  
I have a question for you. First night back, there was a first year with the last name 'Evans,' my mum's maiden name, but you knew that. Anyway, Mark is the same_ _kid I saw last summer being beaten up by Dudley. So he lives near me. I asked him if he was related to Lily Evans. He said no but I'm not sure I believe him. Do you have any idea about this?_

Thanks! Hope you're well,

Harry

Harry walked out of the common room to the Owlery. The halls were surprisingly empty. Once there, Harry called Hedwig down onto his shoulder.

"Here, this is for Moony, ok?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot, took the letter and flew into the sun. Harry watched her go and then walked back to the common room.

Hermione looked as if she was all most done with her book. Ron was writing still. Harry turned towards an armchair when . . . "HA! Finished!"

Ron was rolling up his parchment and closing up his book. "Harry, you fancy a game of Chess?" He asked, getting out his pieces and board.

"Yea, all right." Harry thought, _'What else am I going to do?'_

They had been playing for an hour or so when Harry heard a soft tapping on the window.

"Hedwig?"

"Harry, didn't you just send her out?"

"Yeah" How could she have gotten back so quickly?

"Moony might be staying in Hogsmead on Order business," Hermione commented over her book.

Harry crossed the room and opened the window. Hedwig came in and stuck out her leg so He could remove the letter. Then she nibbled his ear and took off. Harry walked over and sat down in front of the fire.

He looked at the scroll, Harry Potter was written on the top in Remus's handwriting.

"It's from Moony! But I only wrote him a little while ago." Harry said. Looking at the scroll with amazement.

Hermione looked up from the book, "Did you ask him about Mark?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, come on, open it all ready," exclaimed Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

I'm better than fine. (Well, as good as can be expected) And thank you for that complement. I think you will be very happy with the new teacher. And I assure you they will be just as good as me.

About Mark Evans, I can't think of any other siblings your mother had, other then Petunia. I am sorry I can't help you there.

Harry, know that if you need to talk, my floo network is always open.

- Moony

"Well I'm glad we're getting a teacher who Moony approves of. They can't be half bad then." Hermione said, her nose, once more, buried in her book.

"Rotten luck about Evans," said Ron, "Back to chess?"

Harry nodded; disappointed that Remus did not know anything about Mark. _'Oh well_,' he thought _'it was a long shot anyway_.'

By time Harry had been beaten Ron once and lost three, it was time for dinner.

The trio walked down to the Great Hall with all the other students. Everyone was talking excitedly about who could be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and looked up at the staff table. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. By the time everyone was seated all the staff was there but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumblodore had not gotten up to talk, so Harry took the time to look up at the night sky. The moon had waned. 'Remus must be happy.' Harry said to him self.

There was a sudden intake of breath from the students.

Harry looked up at the staff table and smiled.

Moony had returned.

Review's feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	5. He's Back!

The Hall was buzzing like it was filled with bees. For everyone was turning to there neighbor and saying, "He's back! Isn't he a werewolf!"

The younger students who had never had Professor Luoin were turning to the older students, asking if he was really a werewolf and what kind of teacher he was.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other with grins on their faces. Up at the staff table, they caught Remus's eye. He gave them a nervous smile in return. Harry looked over at Snape; if looks could kill.

Dumbledore got up and the talking ceased immediately. "I would like to reintroduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin."

The Hall thundered with cheering, applause, and whistling. The Slytherins were booing, but you could hardly hear them.

Remus looked startled as the applause died down. He had not expected such a warm welcome with every one knowing his secret.

Some Ravenclaw girls shouted out, "We love you Professor Lupin! We don't care about your condition!"

At that the werewolf blushed to his ears.

"So, now that that is cleared up, let dinner begin!" Dumbledore said, smiling at Remus. The headmaster then sat back down between him and McGonagall.

The Great Hall came back to life as the dishes in front of them filled with food. Everyone was talking about Remus and how great it was that he was back. The Slytherins were shooting nasty looks at him, and talking with their heads together.

"So, that's why he answered my letter so fast, he was right here." Harry said, shoveling food onto his plate.

"Oh, this is so great! We actuallyget a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his stuff!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "And it's especially good for our N.E.W.T.S year; I hope he stays more than one year."

"You thought Lockhart knew his stuff, look how he turned out." Ron said with a mouth full of chicken.

Hermione went red and did not say anything else for a while.

Harry was so happy to have Moony back that he did not even notice what he was eating. If he could not have Sirius, Remus was the next best thing. But he still did not come close to his godfather and the trust Harry had in him.

They got their dinner done in record time, then raced up to the high table.

Harry got there first, "Well, is it Professor Moony then?"

Remus just laughed. Ron and Hermione reached the table. The latter gave the werewolf a big hug, "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Remus said, returning the hug.

Behind them, students were lining up to have a chance to say hello to their favorite professor. Ron looked over his shoulder. "I think everyone's a little happy to have a certain werewolf back." He gave Remus a grin.

"Not everyone." Harry motioned to Snape.

Remus chuckled. "I'm not going for a unanimous vote."

"You almost have it though." Hermione said

"Hey! We want to talk to him too!" Someone shouted from behind them.

They said their goodbyes and started to walk away. Harry turned over his shoulder and whispered something that only Remus's sharp wolf earring could pick up.

"Watch out for the Ravenclaw girls."

Their first class of the year was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Everyone was lined up outside the door early.

Remus came around the corner and everyone stopped talking. "Good morning everyone!" He opened the door, and everyone filled in after him and took their seats.

The class was sitting up straight and eager to start the class that they knew would not be a complete wasteof time. None of them showed a trace of fear at their werewolf professor. But the Slytherins were slouching and all had sour expressions.

"Okay class, I have no idea what you have been taught since I left, so today I am going to let you pick the topic for the class." Remus said looking around at the familiar faces that had matured in the three years he had last seen them.

He would have a lesson plan made up for the class. But with the full moon having just passed and only getting the letter from Dumbledore to come teach a week ago. Remus was not as prepared as he would like to have been.

Most of the class had thoughtful expressions on their faces with the choice of what to talk about. Except Malfoy. He had an evil smirk on and Remus knew what was most likely to come out of the brat's mouth.

"Tell us about your transformations once a month." Malfoy drawled with his stupid trademark smirk.

Remus looked sharply at him then at the rest of the class. The Gryffindor's were glaring at Malfoy. 'If looks could kill' Remus thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

"What do you what to know?" _'There was no way to get away from this,' _he told himself.

Immediately hands went into the air.

"Is it painful?" a boy next to Ron asked.

Remus made a face, "That is one way to describe it." He noticed that most of the class and cringed at his answer.

"Where do you go for your-er- transformations?" A Slytherins in the back, near Malfoy, asked.

"I am not going to tell you."

" Why not Professor?"

"In case any of you decide you want to meet a werewolf and accidentally get bitten that's why." Remus said bitterly.

Most of the class was taken a back. They had never heard their cool, calm, and collected teacher lash out like that.

The questions continued some Remus declined to answer and others he went into detail.

The bell rung, "I would like a summaryon werewolves and what you have learned today." Remus said as the class filled out.

Reviews feed the writer's soul

Mrs. Fawkes


	6. The First Full Moon

Remus was pacing his office, waiting for the students to clear out of the hall for the night. Tonight was a full moon. Remus had taken his potion and did not want to be in the castle for his transformation. The lone wolf's sad howls of loss were not something he wished to share with the population of Hogwarts.

Remus was thinking of Harry and how with-drawn he had become over the summer and into the new school year. He never smiled, laughed, nor showed any of the old Harry that Remus was sure was buried underneath all that sorrow. Dark circles remanded under those once sparkling green eyes.

Remus saw Harry in the library almost everyday; pouring over advanced level defense books.

The werewolf could understand how Harry felt on some levels. They had both lost their best friend; the one who was always there for them. Harry's sadness ran deeper, he had lost the only father figure that he had ever had, or remembered.

Being the Quidditch caption had brightened his eyes, especially after each practice and game. But the small light dimmed after a day or too. Harry still was the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, pouring himself into it, trying to forget.

Remus also knew that Dumbledore had given Harry permission to keep up with the D.A. and given him Fluffy's old rooms to use. Remus had heard that McGonagall had played a part in helping to furnish the rooms with transfigured pebbles. And the library had supplied books for the army's use. Dumbledore only gave Harry a warning to be careful of accepting new members.

Remus saw Harry in the library almost everyday; pouring over advanced level defense books. It made teaching the members of the D.A. hard because they had covered a lot of the material. Remus usually had a few lessons planned incase this came up.

Finally his sharp hearing could not detect any stray footsteps in the halls. Remus walked from his office and out on to the grounds in the direction of the Womping Willow. The werewolf could feel the pull of the wolf readying it's self to emerge at the dawn of the moon. He walked faster.

He prodded the knot and crept into the seminally endless tunnel. His sensitive hearing picked up movement sounds in the shack.

_Maybe the place really is haunted after all._ He thought to himself.

He listened closer as he moved along. They were not the sounds you would associate with humans, or ghosts; more like animals.

'I guess I could stand some company,' Remus thought as he approached the door to the shack. The last full moons had been hard, slipping back into his title of the last Marauder. Something Remus wished was not true on so many stars, mostly on the star of Sirius.

Shaken from his thoughts at the door, he opened it, ready for anything.

Well, almost anything . . .

Standing majestically next to each other was a stag, panther, and a wolf. All at attention as if waiting for him Remus noted. He quickly locked the door in which he had just closed before turning back to the animals.

He focused on the stag. It looked like the spitting image of James, minor details changed however. "Harry?" Remus whispered, unsure of himself.

The beautiful stag cocked its head in confusion.

Before Remus could study it, or the others more closely, the full moon raised high into the sky; releasing the monster that dwelled deep inside of the man, only calmed by the potion.

Remus's body lengthened, fur sprouting all over, a tail extending from the end of the spine, teeth growing sharper and longer, ears moving to top the head, becoming pointed, a nose growing longer and turning black, hands melting into paws, eyes changing from a hazel to bright gold.

A fully-grown werewolf had emerged in less than a minute. Remus, in his clear and focused mind, looked apon the three who stood before him once more.

The panther tried to take a timid step back but the stag quickly lashed out a sharp, well placed kick to it's thigh.

The wolf took a step forward, glance over its shoulder at its companions, then another, and another till it was nose to nose with the other great wolf, two pairs of golden eyes locked together.

It gave a sad whimper, looking over the rigid stance Remus had placed himself in incase the animals had felt a need to attack.

The wolf gently licked the werewolf's cheek, and proceeded to nuzzle her head against his neck, letting out comforting whimpers all the while.

Remus was frozen with shock. Many minutes later he began to relax, the wolf's attention like that of a mother trying to sooth her frightened cub. The wolf sat down shoulder to shoulder with the werewolf as the stag made his way over to them.

The stag bowed his head to the werewolf, exposing his neck and taking a very big risk in doing so. Then stood proudly back up, looking over his shoulder at the panther, giving it a pointed look.

The panther warily moved towards Remus. The werewolf wanted to try to convey to the red cat that it was perfectly all right if he wanted to go hide in one of the upstairs bedrooms for the night. Being high on the food chain did not mean you were not afraid to face a werewolf.

The panther looked deep into Remus's eyes and seemed to convince himself that he was in no danger; he then lowered his head in a formal bow, before quickly backing up to his former position across the room.

Remus would have laughed at the panther's actions if the situation had not been so odd and he was in human form.

Then they all stood around and looked at each other awkwardly, none knowing exactly what to do.

Remus finally laid down, figuring that the others would do as they wish or find some mysterious way out of the shack that the Marauders never found. _'They could not have come through the tunnel, could they have?'_ Remus thought. _'How would they push the _knot?'

But the animals had other plans. The wolf lay down next to Remus, head to head. The great stag gracefully folded his legs under himself and rested his back against the werewolf's. The panther curled up at his huge paws.

Remus let out a contented sigh and, for the first time since June, on a full moon, fell asleep.

Remus woke up from the small streams of sunlight that had found cracks to sneak throughin the boarded up windows.

The events of last night came back to him. He quickly sat up and looked around him. The stag, wolf and panther were still sleeping in the same positions from last night. Only now there was a hole in the group where the werewolf had laid. Assuring him that last night was not a dream.

The wolf slowly opened its eyes and blinked slowly in the bit of light, then noticed that it was missing something that was to be lying next to its self. It turned its head and saw Remus sitting up and smiling down at it.

Slowly it got up and stretched, yawing wide, showing off its big, sharp teeth. Remus chuckled. It walked over to him and sat next to him. Remus reached out and scratched the wolf's ears. "You have no idea, my friend, how much it meant for you and your friends to be with me last night." He whispered.

The wolf gave him another kiss on the cheek and nuzzled up closer to him. After a while it stalked up on the stag. Much like a wolf hunting its prey; it prodded the stag with a big paw.

It slowly opened its eyes, saw the wolf and closed them again.

Remus snorted. "You'll have to be a bit more forceful girl."

She turned around and gave him a look like: 'I know what I am doing.'

She turned back to the stag and started to bark; those annoying, yappy, splitting headache giving barks.

The stag opened it's eyes and got up, anything to shut the wolf up. Stretching, he came over to Remus and gave him a good morning nudge in the chest. Remus reached up and petted the stag's head, "Good morning to you too."

The wolf was forcefully awaking the panther, only getting a response when growing and putting her razor sharp teeth an inch from its neck.

The panther had his paw out and was trying to swipe at the wolf while keeping his eye's closed. It reminded Remus of James trying to stay asleep and hit the snooze button on the alarm at the same time. He was pretty good at it too, but the panther had the added difficulty of a moving snooze button.

The red cat too came over and greeted Remus. "I hope you all know how much this means to me." He told the animals surrounding him.

They all gave a slight nod. "Well," Remus said briskly. "I must be getting back to the castle." He went over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming out or do you have other means in which to find your way out?"

The wolf was first out of the door, followed****by the stag, and panther. The Stag had to walk in a crouch to keep his antlers from scraping the rock ceiling.

Once they had emerged from the tunnel in to the early morning sunlight, Remus turned to them once more. "Well, maybe see you next month?" He said hopefully.

They gave signs of affirmation and then turned and leapt into the forest, quickly becoming lost in the bramble of the dark woods.

Remus turned also and slowly made his way up to the castle.

Unseen blue eyes twinkled down upon the grounds.

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	7. A Month Gone By

The next month passed quickly for Remus. The day after the full moon the students were a bit afraid of their teacher. But he reassured them with a kind smile and class continued with out a problem.

One night after dinner Remus got a chance to ask Dumbledore about the shack.

"Professor?"

"Really Remus, I thought we covered this last time. You're not my student anymore."

Remus chuckled. "Albus then, I was wondering about the shack."

"Hmm?"

"Is there any other way to reach it, other then under the Willow?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he pondered the answer. "Not that I know of; unless you boy's made one which I have not found."

Remus shook his head. They had not made an entranceway. Sirius had wanted to. But there was the problem of where to make it come out at. They could all ready get to Hogsmeade Where else did they need to go?****

The werewolf drew in a painful breath as he thought of Sirius; his long black hair always getting into his eyes, the bark-like laugh, how serious he got when Harry was brought up in Order meetings, the big black dog that the werewolf raced side-by-side in the forest with the full moon lighting their path.

The week before the next full moon Snape turned up with the disgusting potion. He glared down at Remus while the werewolf tried to polish it all off in three gulps.

"You don't have to stand over me" Remus growled one evening.

"Don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" Snape replied coldly before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the office.

Remus's eyes burned holes into the door Snape had stormed thought.

The next full moon was upon them. Remus got out onto the grounds earlier then last time and quickly strode to the willow. Once in the tunnel he stopped to listen for movement sounds in the shack. Thankfully he heard them. Remus raced up to the door and quickly entered then magically locked the door.

Looking around the room he saw the sight that greeted him last full moon. The stag, wolf and panther standing beside each other, waiting. 

The panther was lazily flicking his tail back and forth with a look upon his delicate face that clearly said 'Took you long enough'.

Remus chuckled as he reached down to scratch behind the cat's ears. "The students wouldn't clear out of the halls."

The Stag snorted. "Yes, I know. Not a good excuse. I could ask Harry to use his invisibilitycloak." Remus said greeting the stag.

"But I got here as soon as I could. Have fun this past month?" Remus asked petting the wolf's head.

She rolled her eyes.

Remus smiled and sank to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Merlin, I have too many memory's in this place."

The wolf nuzzled up close to his right arm, nudging his arm to be petted. The panther took his left arm and the stag lay at his feet.

James and Sirius were playing exploding snap in front of the fire. Peter sat at a desk that they had placed an unbreakable charm on, doing his potions homework. Remus sat on the mangled couch with claw marks and stuffing coming out at odd places. They still had a while till the moon rose.

"Ha! I win!"

"Shut it Padfoot. I let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that. It might come true, Bambi."

James grumbled as he re-shuffled the cards, "Bambi my hoof. Moony, come play. Maybe you can beat the mutt."

Remus smiled and joined his best friends on the floor. In the background he could hear Peter muttering. "Infusion of what!"

As he dealt the cards James checked his watch. "20 minutes till guys."

Remus froze for a moment at the reminder of why they were in the cold shack and not the warm common room.

"Pack it up Wormtail." James called to Peter fifteen minutes later, who was still working at the desk.

Sirius was now the one grumbling as he collected the cards, "Stupid werewolf beat me."

Remus smiled. "Poor Paddy."

"Hmm."

Peter marked the page in his book and gathered up the parchment and quill. Then followed James to a cabinet where the invisibility cloak was and the map, locking them in for the night.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

Remus's body went rigged. With in a second James Sirius and Peter were gone and replaced with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail.

In a minute Moony was where Remus had been.

The werewolf reared up, snapping his long jaws. Padfoot jumped up and grabbed the wolf's neck pulling him back down. The werewolf tried to take a bite out of Padfoot and Padfoot lashed out with a big paw and smacked him across the snout. Prongs got into it and the two huge animals pushed the third into a corner.

Moony's eyes flashed anger to the animals in front of him. Then Prongs and Padfoot could see a struggle going on behind the golden eyes. Then Remus gained control of the monster.

The wolf let out a sad whimper. Peter moved out from where he had hidden under the couch. The bear like dog nodded to the rat.

Wormtail grabbed his wand in his front teeth and scurried over to the door. Padfoot took a firm grip on the werewolf's neck. Prongs stood ready to charge with his sharp hooves and antlers.

Peter transformed back into human form, unlocked the door, then back to a rat so quickly that you only saw a flash of him.

The monster that had gained momentary control when human sent was detected and had tried to attack. But Padfoot and Prongs had too strong of a grip on him.

Once out of the tunnel they charged into the forest, Wormtail hanging on for dear life on Prongs antlers. They played all night; Padfoot and Moony wrestling each other, racing to Hogsmeade and along the old backroads that people had long since forgotten.

Remus woke up, finding the sight that greeted him last time. The wolf, stag and panther curled up around him.

Together the group went out of the tunnel and out on to the grounds. "Thanks" He said as they once again disappeared in to the forest.

He stared into the forest, his werewolf hearing picking up their movements. Strong hoof beats pounding the ground, cat pads lightly skimming the ground, wolf paws padding out a rhythm next to the stags.

He turned back to the castle. They would not meet again till next month

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	8. Of Quidditch and Snape

Time had passed and the trio found themselves in mid October, coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts they headed to the Great Hall and dinner.

Harry was having a better day, which explained the small smile that crept over his face when talking to his best friends.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione began to ladle out the vegetables on to their plates. Harry and Ron had long ago given up complaining.

She had only responded with: "There good for you. Eat."

"Worried about the game tomorrow?" Ron asked passing the mashed potatoes.

Harry snorted, "Against Slytherins? Ha, no problem."

Ron started to say something but was cut off by a 7th year Ravenclaw who had come over and was standing in back of Ginny. "Got a bet going on about how long it will take Harry to catch the Snitch."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Favorite time," he continued, "Is five minutes or less. Care to place a bet?" The boy looked around at the Gryffindor's and Luna who had continued to dine with them.

There was silence for a moment and they all looked at Harry, then people started to rummage through their robes.

The boy who had finally introduced him self as Robert was taking down names and collecting money from the students. Harry was watching it all with an amused expression.

Ron had taken out a galleon and bet on a minute or less. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ron shrugged, "Hey, if you don't, you owe me a galleon."

Harry laughed.

At breakfast the team was eating together and discussing the game plan. Hermione joined them and Luna wandered over with the hat from last year. Only this time she had added the snake slithering out of the lion's sharp teeth.

Tapping it with her wand it let out a loud roar and moved its jaws causing the snake to squirm. The Slytherins were shooting death glares at them while the rest of the school was applauding.

The chasers (Ginny, Alicia, and Katie) were talking with their heads together, talking about complicated moves.

The beaters (Davies and Thomas, who weren't as good as Fred and George, but had made some good saves) were trying to choke down some food.

Harry and Ron were eating like it was just a normal day and Hermione was buried under her Daily Prophet.

Ten minutes later Harry rose and called out, "Team, let's go."

The seven players left the great hall with their brooms over their shoulders and went down to the locker room. Once dressed in their gold and scarlet robes they sat in front of Harry waiting for his, thankfully, short, before the games talk.

"Let's roll," was all he said.

They layered their hands a top each others "Go Gryffindor!"

The mounted their brooms, and kicked off, rising slightly in the air. Harry took the lead and zoomed down the tunnel and out into the roar of the crowds at break neck speed. Six other red blurs following closely behind him. Whipping around the stands Lee Jordan, who took off from the W.W.W. the day of the games to come back and commentate, called out:

"And here come the Gryffindor team, Ginny, Spinnet, Bell, Smith, Townsend, Ron, and Potter!" Lee had long ago given up trying to call Ron and Ginny 'Weasley' and just settled for their first names; it saved a lot of confusion.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field with the crate. Harry and Draco landed and stood opposite each other. "Now I want a nice clean game from you all." She gave Malfoy a sharp look before telling them to shake hands.

They each clamped on to the others hand, squeezing hard, trying to break the others fingers in the process.

Madam Hooch nodded and they kicked off from the ground. Kicking the crate open Harry had a fleeting glimpse of the golden blur before it was lost in the sunlight. The bludgers shot up and whizzed off.

"And the Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

The chasers served in and out of each other, avoiding the other's by mere inches. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle and raced to the goal posts, the Slytherin chasers hot on her heals. Before they could steal it from her she passed it to Katie off to her left who passed it to Alicia who shot it in the ring before the keeper even knew what happened.

Harry took his eyes off the game and his eyes traveled rapidly over the field. Surprised by what he saw he sped toward the ground from his position 100 feet above the game to the grass below. The crowd was going wild.

The ground was coming closer and closer. He could hear Malfoy cursing him as he urged his broom faster. 10 feet, 5 feet 3 feet . . .

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH IN UNDER A MINUTE INTO THE GAME!"

Harry soared back up into the air and took a victory lap around the field flying just above the heads of the crowd. Slowing down slightly over the teacher's stands he caught Remus' wink and Snape's customary glare.

Later that night there was a party going on in the Gryffindor common room. A knock on the entrance hole went unnoticed till the Fat lady shouted in at them "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Everyone quieted down as Harry went and pushed open the painting.

Robert was standing there with a grin on his face. "Anyone wish to collect their winnings?" He jangled a bag.

Harry smiled and beckoned him in to the room. People lined up in front of him. It was well over an hour later when he left claiming he had to go to the other houses to 'spread the wealth'.

Sometime in Mid November

"What are you doing out of bed Potter?" Snape snarled, coming up on Harry.

"Couldn't sleep." said Harry, who was sitting on the steps. Holding his knees and staring at the floor.

Snape was dressed in his Death Eater robes, having just come back from a meeting. He was still sore from the 'crucio' curse he had been issued no less than three, long, times. He noted that Potter seemed to be in slight discomforted.

Harry looked up at him and took in the robes. "What are you doing up, Sir?" He figured that if he tried to be polite, it would work out better.

"Potter, you know clearly what I have been doing, judging from your reaction at my attire. You would not understand. Now back to bed and-"

" I wouldn't understand would I? You have no idea how much I understand. I have dreams that would make you have nightmares for years. Theses dreams, I can see Voldemort on killing sprees, Death Eater meetings." Harry had stood up; his green eyes a light with a fire the Professor had never had the privilege to see.

Snape tensed at the last one, he started to make a smart comment but-

"I can see them through the scum's eyes. You, kneeling down to kiss the freak's robes."

Snape now went pale.

"Did not know that, did you?" Harry continued softly. "I can hear the lies you say to get him to believe you're still his loyal servant."

Snape went, if possible, paler.

"So don't tell me I don't understand. I understand that every time you go to those meetings, anything could slip and you would not be coming back. I understand that this is all in the name of the Order, and that is something you have to do."

Snape was standing there in shock. Harry started to walk away, then stopped and turned back around.

"The first day of potions you called me the new celebrity. That's something you don't understand. I would give anything to have a normal childhood. Not to have this scar, to be known as Harry Potter, the common kid, To be laughing with my friends, Not trying to figure out how Voldemort is going to try to kill me this year. The biggest worry in my mind would be an upcoming test, to live with my parents, to have Sirius around, people who love me."

Harry gave a harsh, cold, laugh. "Nobody knows what the boy-who-lived goes through every summer. Living with the Dursleys, being treated like a freak of nature. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life, barely getting enough food to support me, given way to large hand-me-downs from Dudley, made to do all the chores.

"I don't know what you thought my childhood was like Snape. But I would not wish it on anyone. Did you think I was raised as some hero? I never knew about wizards or Hogwarts or even my own history till I came here.

"Next time, think twice before telling me I wouldn't understand." Harry turned his back on his professor and walked away.

Snape would be standing in the middle of the hall for quite some time before heading back to the dungeons.

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	9. Potions and Dumbledore's Army

Going down to breakfast the next morning Harry was back to his usual quiet and drawn back self-that Ron and Hermione had been forced to get used too.

With the mail came a brown owl that delivered Hermione Her Daily Prophet, which had headings such as:

_You-Know-Who laying low in the wizarding world_

7 muggles die over night, causes un-known

Albus Dumbledore re-appointed Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot  
  
Hedwig flew down without a letter, but took a few sips of Harry's pumpkin juice and obtained a few pieces of bacon before nipping her master's ear and taking flight.

Harry looked around and spotted Mark Evans sitting down from them, absorbed in a Quidditch Weekly 'So you want to be a Seeker?' Harry made a mental note to himself about that before turning back to his toast.

Walking down to the dungeons for their potion lesson with the Slytherins, Ron was grumbling about the unfair situation. "I got an E in Potions! I was done with the bat! But no, Dumbledore had to step in and request that I take it. So I get 2 more years of forced hell."

"You can't very well expect them to take you into Auror training not fully prepared now can you?" Hermione said.

Harry turned towards her, "Does this mean you want to become an Auror too?"

Hermione shrugged, "Can you imagine us as a team if we were all Aurors?"

Harry smiled softly, "We'd be unstoppable. What's a few Death Eaters when you've escaped Voldemort four times starting when you were eleven?"

They all chuckled.

Walking into the dungeons they took their normal seats in the far back and proceeded to set up their cauldrons.

Snape blew through the door, and quickly smacked the chalkboard with his wand. "You have all of class, start."

The small class worked silently. Draco actually not making smart comments when or glaring at them over his shoulder when Snape was not looking. He seemed determined to do well in this class. It helped that his bodyguards were too dumb to be in the class.

Harry concentrated on cutting up his dandelion roots in to fine pieces before adding them to the potion and stirring for 3 minutes clockwise, lower the fire and simmer for 5 minutes then add the crushed leaves from a poisoned oak tree.

By the time the class was almost over, Snape was making his customary rounds. Harry's potion was not as bight blue as Hermione's but it was not as dark as Ron's. Snape looked down his nose at Harry's cauldron then moved on with out a sneer, glare or comment.

They filled a flagon of it, labeled, and set it on the professor's desk before cleaning up and heading towards the next class.

In the hallway Ron was speechless. "Did, did he not take any points off Gryffindor or can I not hear anymore?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, and sometimes I don't think you can hear at all."

Ron scowled.

They headed for McGonagall's class room.

Going to dinner that night Hermione was rapidly talking about transfiguration. They had been attempting to turn in-adamant objects into animals. Of course Hermione had gotten her carrot to change into a fluffy white rabbit.

Ron and Harry had also gotten a fluffy rabbit, only it was a chudly- channon orange instead of white.

Sitting down at the table Hermione asked Harry what he had stayed after transfiguration for.

Harry motioned his head towards Mark Evans who was at the other end of the table because he had a mouth full of roast beef at the moment.

Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.

Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and spoke. "He's interested in Quidditch, to be a seeker."

Ron's raised eyebrow was joined by its twin.

"No, I'm not giving up by position." Harry said hastily. "I spoke to Mark and he wants to try out for reserve next year. I asked McGonagall and she said I could train him starting this year so by the time we're gone he will, possibly, be up to my level."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea."

Ron agreed. "And if this year you're off fighting Moldewarts during the final he can play."

Harry nodded, remembering their first and second year of Hogwarts.

"Harry, you better remind every one of the meeting tonight." Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded, putting down his fork he reached into his robes for his wand and a gold galleon. Tapping the coin he mumbled a few choice words that made the coin grow warm for a minute or so. All around the Great Hall people suddenly stopped what they were doing and reached in to their robes then cast a quick glance at the trio before turning back to their dinner.

Up at the staff table all the staff knew what the pause in eating meant. Snape sneered, Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, and Remus cast a proud smile.

Harry was flipping through a defense book, making sure he had the spell down before the meeting even thought him, Hermione and Ron had practiced the night before.

The door opened and the first few members came in and found a set on the sofas, waiting for the rest of the group to get there so they could start.

Once everyone was there, Harry stood up in the front of the room and the talking ceased; he looked around the room, taking a mental head count. "Anyone know where David is?" Harry asked.

A second year spoke up. "In the hospital wing, the flu I think."

Harry nodded, putting the scroll away. "Tonight we are going to focus on the spell 'Deterirado', basically it takes your sense of sight for approximatelyone minute. It could be longer or shorter depending on the force behind it. Partner up and when you have been hit, sit down so you don't get on the receiving end of another curse. Go on."

Everyone got up and moved around the room, standing about 10 feet in front of their partner. Suddenly the air was filled with cries of "Deterirado"!"

Neville was pared up with Ron and Hermione who had made a triangle. It was not long before people were sinking to the floor, looking quite funny while reaching out trying to find the ground.

Harry walked around making sure people were saying the spell right and not giving out an extra arm or something. Having a few close calls, Harry had to duck quickly when a bright, white light came whizzing at him. They were followed by shouts of "Oh! Sorry, Harry!"

About an hour later Harry called a stop to the activity. Heads turned his way, "I think that's all for tonight."

Groans were heard from all around the room. Harry let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry; next meeting is next week on Tuesday." He looked at the captions of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams to make sure it was ok, they gave affirmative nods.

"All right everyone, line up at the door, pairs of three, you know the drill." The students did as told and Harry let them out, five minutes between each group, checking the map to make sure Peeves or Filch were not wandering around.

Even though Dumbledore had a list of the students in the Army it was better not to get caught in the first place. Plus Filch would more then likely not except on of the students' excuse that they had been at a meeting. It was just easier.

Deterirado is Spanish for impaired sight, I took Spanish and I could not find a Latin translator on the internet. If any one knows of one, could they inform me? Thank you.

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	10. Daede htk cabg nir bot

The Christmas holidays had started the day before; snow was falling making the castle look like it belonged in a muggle fairy tale. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only students staying over the holidays. Malfoy was leaving the next day, so the trio decided not to leave the dormitories till he was gone; there was no need to get their holiday off to a bad start.

The others had gone home to be with their families with Voldemort out in the open again; finally accepting the truth after hiding in the dark for a year. Rumor had it that Fudge was receiving hundreds of Howlers a day.

"I hope they singe his hair off," Ron muttered darkly.

Hermione had persuaded Harry and Ron to get their homework out of the way. So they would not be up till one am the night before term started. Surprisingly they had gotten it all done but a Potions essay. Harry and Ron were putting it off till tomorrow, their hands' were sore from writing so much.

Ron and Harry were getting into a game of chess when the portrait hole opened. No one noticed. Hermione was absorbed in her book, Harry was too worried about his knight that was getting beaten up by Ron's queen, and Ron was edging it on.

"Harry,"

Harry and Ron looked up. Dumbledore was standing beside their chessboard, smiling.

"Sorry sir, I did not notice you." Harry said, wondering why in the name of Merlin the Headmaster was doing in the Gryffindor common room. He racked his brain; trying to think of anything he did that would result in him being in the dormitories.

"No Harry, you have done nothing wrong, as far as I know that is." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come with me."

Harry looked at the others, then followed Dumbledore out of the room. He did not say anything as they were walking towards the Headmaster's office. Harry was still not on good terms with the professor after last year. The trust was not back, Harry often wondered if it would ever return.

_'Maybe there's more bad news for me,'_ Harry thought as they walked, _'wonderful, just peachy.'  
_  
They reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs" The statue leapt aside to revile a spiral staircase. Once they were in his office, Harry sat down across from the Professor.

Looking around Harry noticed that the silver objects that had met the wall last summer were not replaced. He did not feel guilty or upset.

"So Harry, your wondering why you're here?"

Harry nodded. Butterflies had taken flight and were wildly flying around in his stomach and he did not know why.

"As you know, The Order of the Phoenix has few members. Even though we are more prepared than last time," Dumbledore started out slowly.

"We need more people to help fight this war. Remus came to teach and to help me keep a watch over the school. But Voldemort is gaining more power. I hope I am wrong in saying that before this school year's out, He will have attacked Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his headmaster in shock; he thought that no one could harm them at Hogwarts. But, he figured Voldemort had ways of twisting people's minds and could get into all most anywhere he set his mind too.

"Only today did something happen that could help this school greatly. You know Harry, your mother and father, Sirius too,"

Harry tensed up at Sirius's name. The pain of what happened in June was still raw and fresh in his mind.

"Were some of the best members the Order have ever had."

Harry's butterflies were racing around in his stomach. He had a very faint idea of were this could lead to. But he quickly dismissed it. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"Harry, do you know what Daede htk cabg nir bot means?" Dumbledore said softly.

Harry opened his emerald eyes wide, staring at the Professor. No, it could not be, or could it?

"The night your mother and father died, I began to work on something that would take fifteen long years to complete."

The Headmaster got up and led Harry to a door concealed in a wall. Dumbledore pulled an old, dusty looking book. Harry caught the title before a door appeared and the books disappeared;

Ancient Potions by Goric Gryffindor

There was a push on Harry's back and he stumbled into the room. Harry looked around. He could make out three figures over in a corner of the big, dimly lit room.

He squinted into the corner. The figures must not have heard him come in, they had continued to talk in low voices.

Harry looked at the one closest to him self. It had shoulder length, black hair. His heart was pounding in his chest and almost stopped when he heard a bark-like laugh.

"Sir-Sirius?"

As you know, The Order of the Phoenix has few members- AN: I am comparing this to who we know is in the order to the picture Moody shows in 5th year.

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	11. Emotional Reunion

The laughing ceased instantly. The head the black hair was attached to slowly turned, Harry was looking into the eyes of his godfather.

"SIRIUS!"

Harry ran towards him, Sirius meeting him halfway, rapping his godson in a tight embrace. "Is it really you?" Harry asked into Sirius's robes.

"As far as I can tell," They both had tears running down their faces.

"I missed you so much."

Sirius finally released him and muffled a shout, "Merlin Harry! What has happened to you?"

A hard look came across his face. Harry pushed Sirius back into a chair.

"I DON'T Know What Has Happen To Me! Maybe it's losing the only father I ever had! You have any idea what that did to me! You _idiot_! Coming to the Ministry! Why didn't you listen to Dumbledore? What would have happened if Aurors had gotten to you? You would have been shipped back to Askaban so fast your head would spin! No questions asked!"

Sirius stood up. "Hey, I'm your godfather! You can't reprehend me!"

"I can sure as hell try!"

Then Sirius sat back down as Harry's first words hit him. "You saw me as a father?" He said weakly.

Harry reached over and rapped his knuckles on Sirius's head. "Hello? Who's the only one I felt like I could talk to in my fourth year and not feel stupid? Who lived off rats and lived in a cave for me? Last year, who was so happy that I was back for Christmas? Who risked their neck to help me at the Ministry? Of Course I see you as a father!"

Sirius stood back up and hugged his godson so tight that Harry was choked for air.

"Sir-ius ca-n't br-ea-th!"

He released him. "Ah . . . Harry there's someone you should meet." Sirius put his hands on his godson's shoulders and stared into the gem pools for a moment before turning him around.

Harry turned around. There, in flesh and blood, living and breathing was James Godric Potter.

Neither father nor son moved a muscle, both looking deep into the other's eyes. Harry made the first move minutes later, He backed up into Sirius.

Sirius put his hands back on his godson's shoulders. Harry turned around and looked into Sirius's eyes. Not saying a word but asking a thousand questions.

Sirius nodded.

Earlier

James's P.O.V

Suddenly I could feel again. Memories came flooding back into my mind. Lily. Harry. Sirius. Peter. Remus. Voldemort.

I opened my eyes for the first time in fifteen years. I only caught a glimpse of the big room before I was tackled to the ground.

"PRONGS!"

"Pad- Padfoot?" my raspy voice asked, not sounding remotely like my own. The body that had me pinned to the ground hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Prongs." Sirius mumbled over and over.

"Padfoot get off me and explain your babbling."

Sirius pulled himself up and offered me his hand. I took it and wobbled on my feet. "Now what are you talking about, Sirius?"

He looked at me, then the floor. "It was my fault, all my fault."

"What?"

"I might as well have murdered you myself! I made you switch secret keepers! It was my fault!"

I swear under my breath and swiftly move to give my best friend a hug. "I never want to hear you say that again." I say as Sirius is frozen against me. "Understood?" Sirius nodded and embraces me back.

I look around the room; Dumbledore is standing off to one side, his blue eyes twinkling. But then it his me full force. Harry. Lily. Dead. Gone. I let out a shaky breath and sink to the ground, putting my head in my hands.

"James . . ." Sirius sat down next to me and put him arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" I ask. "Why'd you bring me back? Lily and Harry are . . . gone. I have no reason to live." Sirius gripped my shoulder, "Oh James . . . Harry . . . he . . . survived."

I think me heart just stopped . . . no there it goes. I slowly take my head out of hands and look at Sirius with utter disbelief in my eyes.

"My god James! He's your carbon copy! Well, he does have Lily's eyes."

Lily . . . Head back into hands.

"James?" Merlin, that voice! Just like Lily's . . . Snap out of it!

"Honey?" I look up. My Lily-Flower. Her red hair cascading down her back, those green eye's sparkling with tears.

"Flower . . .?" I slowly stand up and take her into my arms, bearing my face in her hair. She rests her head on my shoulder.

Minute's later Sirius broke the silence with, "Merlin, get a room."

I reach out to cuff him around the head but he quickly dodged it. "Where did Dumbledore go?" Lily asked, sitting next to me.

"I think he went to get Harry. He was going to talk to you two, but after awhile he gave up." Sirius said with a smile.

I look into Sirius's eyes. They are dancing with happiness. But there is something deeper . . . something is residing deeper in his blue eyes, a darkness . . . .

He must have noticed me staring, "Prongs?" He asked.

I think I hear a door open and close softly. But I push it to the back of my mind. I shake my head, trying to clear what I saw in my best friend's eyes out of my mind. "So, how is Harry? He's . . . 16? Does he play pranks? Quidditch? Does he have a lot of friends?" I ask, impatient to know everything I can about my son.

Sirius started to laugh his familiar bark like laugh.

"Sir-Sirius?" A timid voice came from the back of the room, by the door.

Sirius stops in mid laugh. From the looks of it he can place a face with the voice. He slowly turns.

"SIRIUS!"

A streak of black comes toward us. Sirius leaps from his chair and runs towards it. The boy runs right into Sirius's arms.

"Is it really you?" The boy asked

"As far as I can tell."

"I missed you so much."

Sirius let go of the boy and muffled a shout. "Merlin Harry, what's happened to you?"

Harry? My little boy? What's wrong with him! I want to scream at Sirius to move so I can see him. Then Sirius starts backing up. I still can't see Harry. Only messy black hair attached to a tall boy. I can feel Lily tense beside me.

Harry was pushing Sirius back into a chair, almost close enough for me to reach out and touch his back.

"I DON'T Know What Has Happen To Me! Maybe it's losing the only father I ever remember! Do you have ANY idea what that did to me! You _idiot_! Coming to the Ministry! Why didn't you listen to Dumbledore? What would have happened if Aurors had gotten to you? You would have been shipped back to Askaban so fast your head would spin! No questions asked!"

I felt so lost. What was Harry yelling about? Padfoot, Azkaban? Padfoot's bad, but not that bad.

Sirius stood up. "Hey, I'm your godfather! You can't reprehend me!"

"I can sure as hell try!"

Then Sirius sat back down. "You saw me as a father?" He said weakly.

A little bit of jealousy overcame me for a minute.

Harry reached over and rapped his knuckles on Sirius's head. I chuckled slightly at that sight. "Hello? Who's the only one I felt like I could talk to in my fourth year and not feel stupid? Who lived off rats an in a cave for me? Last year, who was so happy that I was back for Christmas? Who risked their neck to help me at the Ministry? Of Course I see you as a father!"

Sirius stood back up and hugged his godson so tight that Harry was choked for air.

"Sir-ius ca-n't br-ea-th!"

He released him. "Ah . . . Harry there's someone you should meet." Sirius turned Harry around. I quickly stand up.

Oh.

My.

God.

Sirius was right; twins from out messy black hair down to what looked like our shoe size. But he does have Lily's sparking green eyes. But, there on his forehead, a scar on his forehead, like lightning. That's where . . . _Voldemort_. I try to contain my anger rising in my chest.

Harry started right back at me. Neither of us moved a muscle. I think we were both afraid to. That if we did, the other would disappear.

Harry made the first move he slowly backed up. I wanted to rush out and take him into him into my arms. Tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am that I failed to protect him. But I think I would be a little freaked out too if my father turned up after being dead for 15 years. Harry looked at Sirius.

He nodded

Present

Harry turned back to once again face James.

"Dad?"

"Harry?" They said at the same time.

Sirius gave Harry a little push. He stumbled forward and found himself in front of his father. They stayed that way for awhile till Sirius took matters into his own hands.

"For Merlin's sake!" Sirius strode over to them, out a hand on each of their backs and pushed them together.

They both fell into the hug.

Harry buried his face into the crook of his father's neck, while James rested his cheek on top of his son's head. Holding each other tightly, eyes closed, but a silent tear escaping.

"That's better." Sirius said, smiling.

Lily came over and put her head on Sirius's shoulder. "Paddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Harry talking about? Losing you?"

Sirius stiffened. "I was dead too," He said tensely.

Lily looked up at him in shock. "What?"

Sirius shook his head. "Later."

Then James was turning Harry around. Lily took her head off Sirius's shoulder. Harry locked eyes, both seeing the same in the other. Harry did not hesitate this time. He had assured his mind that they were real and not going any were any time soon, if he had any say in it that is.

Mother and Son embraced for the first time in 15 long years.

James moved over next to Sirius. "So that's my little boy?" he asked in a whisper.

"I object to being called "little" Harry said, startling his father and godfather.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Aww, little Harry's so cute when he acts like a big boy!" Sirius said in baby talk.

Harry gave Sirius a dirty look before sticking his tongue out at his godfather.

Review's feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	12. The Marauders Reunited

Then a thought came to Harry, Remus; he had to see them! "You all have to come with me."

Sirius put on a silly grin and crossed his arms, "And why would that be? We just got reawaken from the dead. You just met your parents. Don't you want to sit and chat a while?"

"Moony's back." Was all Harry had to say for his godfather's face to change in an instant.

"He's back! Why?"

"No one else wanted to take the job." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Would one of you care to fill in?" James said, looking from Sirius to Harry.

"Moony taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in my third year. Then Snape blabbed to the school that he is a werewolf. So he had to resign. Then, this year, no one wanted to take the job and Dumbledore wanted an extra pair of eyes on the school. So, he came back."

James was laughing, "Moony a professor?" Then he turned serious; "I could kill Snape. Wait a minute, Snape? He's here?"

"Unfortunately, he's the potions master."

"And just as mean and slimy as before," Sirius said with an evil smirk.

"Play nicely Padfoot," Harry said with a smile.

James suddenly looked at Harry like he had grown an extra head. "You said Padfoot, and Moony!"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other then at James like he was the one with the extra head. "Yes." He said slowly, not knowing where this was going.

"Ah, Prongs? Are you feeling ok?"

"You found it!"

"Found what?" Harry said, then a light clicked on in his head. The map, James was talking about The Marauder's Map.

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry pulled the map out of his robe's pocket. James's face lit up. Harry handed it over to his father.

James took it like it was made of glass. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he said touching the map with his wand, and watched as the familiar lines spread out over the old piece of parchment.

"Where?"

"Long story; in my third year, I could not go to Hogsmeade, mainly because some mad murderer had escaped from Azkaban and was out to kill me." Harry looked Sirius with a frown. "So the Weasley twins gave it to me, they found it in their first year. So I could sneak out and go with Ron and Hermione."

Lily looked from Harry to Sirius. "Sirius, what's he talking about? What mad murderer?" A note of panic was in her voice.

"It's also a long story, we'll tell you later. Harry, do you just carry it around with you?" Sirius said, gesturing towards the map.

"No, Hermione had us doing our holiday homework. And Ron and I got kind of hungry last night. I forgot to put it in my trunk." Harry said with a shrug.

"Then I wager there is something else in one of your pockets that Prongs would be very interested in?

Harry smiled and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"My god," James gingerly took the cloak. "Dumbledore kept his word" He was looking over the cloak with a kind of glazed look.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this reunion with your old stuff James, But weren't we going to visit Remus?" Lily said with a smile.

"Oh sorry," James looked up with a sheepish look on his face.

They walked out of the room, into Dumbledore's office, and over to the door, leading down to the hallway. On the door there was a note:

_Merry Christmas Harry!_

_Sirius you will be sleeping in the boy's dormitories with Harry and Ron. No one else is staying over for the holidays._

_Lily, James, I have added a bedroom onto the Gryffindor common room if you choose._

_James, Sirius, I suggest you change into your animagus forms when walking around in the halls, at least till I can inform the staff. People would not appreciate running into you when you are supposed to be dead._

_Lily, I believe Harry has a certain cloak he'll let you use._

_-Professor Dumbledore _

James turned to Sirius with a murderous look in his brown eyes. "_Which one of you prats told!_" He asked in a deadly whisper.

"Um . . . That kinda slipped out in Harry's third year." Sirius said, looking at a very interesting part of the floor.

"Are you going to explain now or later?" James growled, still glaring at Sirius.

"Um . . . later? Moony and Harry's friends can tell the whole story I only know parts."

James nodded sharply.

The group walked down the spiral staircase and out into the hallway. James handed Lily the cloak and gave Harry the map. In the next moment there was a massive stag and huge black dog on either side of Harry.

Harry studied the stag long and hard, recognizing it from his patronus. Though this stag was not a blinding silver, it was a deep brown with chocolate eyes, its antlers where huge and Harry instantly realized why his fathers nickname was Prongs. The stag turned its beautiful head to look at Harry. Harry checked the map and they started out towards Remus's office.

When they were about half way there, something appeared on the map that made Harry say, "This is not good." Harry wiped the map clean and put it into his pocket just as . . .

"Potter!"

"Snape" Harry muttered.

The spoken Professor came around the corner, his black robes, billowing out behind him. He looked long and hard at Sirius "_What_ is the meaning of this _zoo_ in hall?"

"Professor Dumbledore can explain, sir." Harry said, knowing that his chance of Snape excepting that as an answer was a million to one.

"I want to hear it from you Potter! And don't you dare try to making up an excuse like you're good for nothing father."

Harry had to resist a huge urge to hit Snape with a good jinx. Instead he put his hand on the stag's shoulder who was pawing at the floor with his front hooves, looking ready to charge at Snape. Sirius was no better; his hackles were raised, and barring his teeth at Snape.

"And twenty points from Gryff-"

"Ahh, Severus, just the man I was looking for. Excuse us Harry." Dumbledore gave Harry a wink and walked off with Snape following, fuming to him self.

"That was close, come on." Harry got the map back out. They were all most to Remus's office when there was another out burst of "Potter!"

Harry turned around, "What _Malfoy_?"

"What are those animals doing in the school?"

"None of your business."

"I'll tell fa-"

"Your father is currently locked up in Azkaban. I doubt that he cares what animals are doing in the halls at the moment." Harry spat.

"Because of you!"

"I did not make your father a Death Eater Malfoy! That was his own stupid thinking that one-day Voldemort will rule. Not very bright is he?"

"Well, at least I have parents! To bad about your stupid godfather, Potter."

Harry took out his wand, "Take it back."

"Are you going to duel with me Potter? Ha!"

"Need remind you? I've dueled with Voldemort four times Malfoy, and I'm still here. I don't think you'll be much of a challenge after that." Harry said coldly.

Draco seemed to consider that and decided that it would not be wise to fight Harry. He brushed by them, muttering under his breath.

"Stupid git." Harry said angrily, shoving his wand back into his robes.

The stag was staring at Harry with a worried expression.

They continued to Remus's office, thankfully not running into anyone else along the way.

The strange group reached the office door. Harry knocked.

"Come in." Remus's voice came through the door.

Harry looked at them then opened the door and walked in. Sirius and James came next. The door shut its self, so Harry assumed Lily was also in. Remus had not looked up yet, he was finishing grading a paper.

"Um . . . Moony?"

He looked up. "Yes Har-?" he saw the stag and dog by Harry's sides. The werewolf went as white as a sheet. "Padfoot? Prongs?" Remus whispered.

The spoken two transformed and stood in front of the last reaming Marauder. Lily also took off the cloak and layed it on one of the desks.

Complete silence.

James raised an eyebrow. "Harry,"

"Yes . . . Dad." That felt so good to finally be able to say after 15 years.

"When is the next full moon?"

Harry looked at his father "Two weeks."

"Well, that rules out that idea. Remus is usually only this quiet the day of the full moon." Sirius said.

James moved to stand in front of the desk. He waved his hand in front of Remus's face. "Hello? Moony? Are you in there?"

Remus slowly stood up and walked around the desk.

"James?"

James raised his other eyebrow. "I thought that was already implied."

Remus wrapped his friend in a hug. "Merlin it's good to have you back."

"I'm so sorry Moony." James said.

"It's all right Prongs."

Then the werewolf turned to Sirius.

"I could lecture you about how you were to listen to Dumbledore and stay in the house. Not out risking you neck and getting shipped off to Azkaban, again."

Harry stood beside his professor. "I've already lectured him, but he could always use another reminder." He crossed his arms, staring hard at his godfather.

"Sorry?"

Remus kept his stern look a moment longer then dropped it and hugged Sirius. "Don't ever do that again."

Remus mumbled something else that Harry had to strain to hear. "If you leave me a third time, I'm coming after you."

"Lily?"

"Hi, Remus."

"But . . . but . . . how?" Remus stammered, looking in awe at his old friends.

"Dumbledore." Harry said, he did not know any more.

Remus nodded. "He's been walking around the school with a secretive smile on his face and that annoying twinkle."

James looked at Remus in shock. "Did Moony just put down the great Dumbledore?"

Harry snorted.

Everyone looked at him.

Harry just shook his head. "Dumbledore's not all that great."

James looked at Harry confused.

He shook his head and looked at his watch, "Hey, its all most dinner time. Ron and Hermione won't be happy if I don't show. I'll leave you all to catch up. Be back as soon as I can."

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	13. Talks and Surprises I

As Harry was shutting the door, he heard his mum ask Sirius, "Who's Ron and Hermione?"

Harry almost ran down to the Great Hall with a grin so big that it looked like it hurt. Once in the hall Harry spotted Hermione and Ron talking with worried looks across their faces.

"Hey guys!"

They looked up and saw Harry's face.

"Harry, what did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave them a small smile "Oh, nothing really."

"Come off it Harry!" Ron complained.

Harry shook his head and then dove into his dinner. He kept pinching himself to make sure it was not a dream. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worried expressions.

They had not seen Harry's smile for so long they had almost forgotten what it looked like. Also, most of the weight in his eyes seemed to have been lifted. Hermione and Ron wondered what Dumbledore could have told Harry to bring him back so quickly from his depressed state.

Seeing Harry actually eating with out prompting was another new thing.

Up at the head table, Dumbledore looked down upon them with a bright twinkle.

They all finished in rapid speed. Harry left with Hermione and Ron in close pursuit.

"Come on Harry, something's up! Tell us!" Ron said, sounding very much like a five-year-old.

Harry only said; "Go up to the common room. I'll meet you there later."

Grudgingly they did as they were told. Only after whining to Harry to tell them what was going on which was to no avail.

Harry watched them go, then set off to Remus's office.

He stopped at the door and listened in. Harry could hear Remus and Sirius telling Lily and James about the night they died.

"I gave Hagrid my motorcycle to take Harry to the Durleys."

"HARRY WENT WHERE!" Harry smiled when he heard his mum shout this out.

He went into the room. "It's only me." Harry went over and hugged his parents and Sirius

"We haven't gone anywhere Harry." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Just making sure"

"I thought you would have brought Ron and Hermione" Remus said.

"Yeah, they begged me to tell them what was going on. But, I told them I would meet up in the common room. Ron and Hermione would love to see you Sirius, and meet you . . . Mum and Dad." Harry inwardly stuttered on the last words. They were so foreign in his mouth.

"Oh and Moony, Hermione is freaking out with the essay for homework, she thinks she got one question wrong and would like you to look at it." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

Remus smiled and shook his head.

"I, well it should be we, have not been to the Gryffindor common room in twenty years!" said James in excitement.

Harry looked at Sirius; it had been only three years that he had set foot in the dormitories. Sirius looked back at Harry; neither of them said anything but shared a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harry said as James and Sirius transformed into the stag and dog. Lily slipped on the invisibility cloak. Harry checked the map and the five of them were off

Luckily they did not run into anyone along the way. They got to the fat lady, she did not say anything about James and Sirius, but gave them strange looks as they entered.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in armchairs when Harry, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily entered the common room. They looked up as James and Sirius 'popped' back into human form.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time, looking at James.

Hermione suddenly screamed, pointing at Sirius. "Sirius?" she whispered. Ron went over to him to give him a hug. "Your back!"

Hermione was warily looking at Sirius.

"You seemed to hit it off with my son's friends, Padfoot."

Ron let go of Sirius and looked at James.

"Harry?" Hermione said again, looking from James to Harry to Lily.

"This is my mum and dad." Harry said with a note of pride in his voice.

Hermione looked at Harry with pity in her voice. "Harry . . . you're mum and dad are, well, dead."

"Thanks Hermione. Isn't Sirius also supposed to be dead too?"

"Oh, right." Hermione turned a soft shade of pink.

"Okay Hermione, ask me something only I would know." Sirius said with a smile.

"Um . . . what were your last words to us in third year when you and Buckbeak escaped?"

"Good Merlin that far back? Okay, give me a minute." Sirius put on a thoughtful look. "I got it. First I was blabbering on about thanking you, then you both were screaming at me to go. Then, to quote myself, 'We'll see each other again. You are, truly your father's son, Harry.' and I left on Buckbeak."

Hermione looked at Sirius and then ran to him, knocking him back a few feet in a hug. "Sorry" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its ok," Sirius said, trying to comfort the girl.

Hermione released Sirius a minute later and went over to James and Lily; "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Really it must be Lily." Lily said hugging Hermione.

"Same for me, though I would like to be called James, not Lily," He said with a smile and hugging her too.

"And you must be Ron." James said to Ron.

"Yeah,"

James shook his hand and Lily swept him into a hug, turning the tips of his ears red.

The seven of them found chairs around the fire; Harry sat next to Hermione who was next to Ron on the sofa. Lily and James shared a loveseat, Remus and Sirius found their own armchairs.

"You do play Quidditch, right?" James asked Harry.

"Yes!"

"You good?"

"Pretty good."

Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius's jaws settled themselves nicely on the floor.

"_Harry._ . ." Ron started.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Harry is the youngest seeker in the century; he got on the team in our first year."

Harry started to blush.

"And he's never lost a game, well once but that was with the Dementors and you would have won anyway." Hermione said.

"And can pull off one hell-of-a Wronski Feint." Remus added.

"And last game he got the Snitch in 30 seconds."

Ron opened his mouth to add another comment but was cut off by Harry.

"So, how much did you tell them?" Harry asked Remus and Sirius, changing the subject quickly before Ron and Hermione could embarrass him anymore.

"What, about you and Voldemort?"

Harry nodded; James and Lily's faces went from smiling to worried and concerned.

"Nothing, we only got to the beginning your first year." Remus said.

"Oh Merlin, we're going to be a while." Ron said, getting comfortable.

Harry laughed. Lily looked at her son. "What's he talking about?"

Ron chuckled, "Possessed evil teachers in first year, not to mention Fluffy- "he shivered - "Fake loony teachers in second year and the Basilisk. Escaped innocent murderers in third year; the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. Dreams that are real, feeling You-know-who's emotions in fifth year."

They all noticed Harry looking at Ron, giving him a Snape-worthy glare. "Fine, Fine, Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "You've been through it all with me Ron. There's no reason not to call the scum by his name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self." He said coolly.

Ron nodded.

Lily and James looked worriedly at Harry.

The trio launched into telling about the Sorcerer's Stone from there to their second year and the Chamber of Secrets.

"YOU FOUGHT A WHAT WHERE?" Sirius shouted standing over Harry,

"A Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said calmly, looking up at his godfather with amusement in his eyes.

"You never told me that!"

"Because you're an overprotective godfather and I knew this would happen. Plus, you never asked."

"And you never told me you're a Parselmouth."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione like 'How long will this go on?' They smiled and shrugged at him.

"_Ssso__, does this freak you out at all Sssiriusss? Dad? Mum? Remusss?"_ Harry hissed.

They all jumped, except Ron and Hermione, at hearing the hiss escape Harry's mouth. "Where did you learn to do that with out a snake around?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Over the summer, I had nothing else to do. Plus, it scared the Dursleys half to death. And they could not do anything about it. Did you know that my Aunt has a very friendly garden snake in her flower beds? I got him to scare Dudley for me a few times." Harry grinned evilly.

James looked at Harry. "You want to explain how you can do that?" he asked weakly.

Harry told them all of how when Voldemort tried to kill him, he gave Harry some of his powers. After they had totally exhausted that subject; the trio, Sirius, and Remus started to explain about third year.

"You scared me to death Sirius! Standing over me in the middle of the night with a knife," Ron exclaimed. "It's not the best way to wake up. And you didn't look that great either."

Sirius wickedly smiled, "Yeah, but I would like to see you, Mr. Weasley, stay in Azkaban for 12 years and come out looking healthy and radiant. Anyway, I had a headache after that. Anyone ever tell you that you scream like a girl?"

Ron blushed. Everyone else tried to cover up his or her giggles. "We never did ask how you got out of here so fast. All I heard was the door slam, and Ron's scream."

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head.

"I don't really know. I just ran out of here and transformed, then raced in the shadows towards the forest. All that practice running from Prongs when he woke up to a prank he didn't like probably helped."

"Padfoot, when did I ever like waking up with pink hair?"

Sirius just shook his head in laughter.

"I went looking for you. Could smell you," Remus said.

At this Sirius muttered loud enough for them all to hear, "Stupid Werewolf senses."

"You don't remember Padfoot? We could never hide from him because of that. Came smelling us out." James said.

"Yeah, it does have certain advantages. But I believe you, Prongs, were the one who tried to charm a clothespin onto my nose."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into silent giggles.

"Well it was not as bad as what Padfoot did." James retorted.

"True, dog boy tried to bewitch ear plugs into my ears."

"Because Fangs has way to good of hearing."

"You too have fangs, dog breath. Mine are just more impressive."

"'Bout' a inch more impressive and sharper! You too have dog breath."

"Shut it, mongrel."

"That's a bit rich coming from you, isn't it, wolf-boy?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron had tears coming down their face they were laughing so hard. Remus took notice of this. "You do realize that I have to teach them when term starts again. This is going to be hard to live down."

Harry was the first to be able to talk minutes later. "This is Moony, right?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you ever met Professor Lupin? He's calm, relaxed, never raises his voice. This professor can talk civilly to Snape and never plays jokes." Harry said, starting to laugh again at the looks on James and Sirius's faces. Remus was also smiling.

James jumped up from his seat and went over to Remus and shook his shoulders. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend!"

Remus smiled. "Please pay attention students."

The trio sat up a little straighter. James started to back away slowly, holding up his hands. "Moony, now, don't do anything you'll regret later."

He pulled out his wand. "Don't worry Prongs, I won't regret it," he said before muttering a few choice words. The room exploded with laughter. James paled and looked into a mirror.

Looking back at him he saw him self with wolf ears, silver fur for hair and a wolf tail coming out of the back of his robes. James turned back. "Mooonnny."

"You mean to tell me you haven't worked out the counter-curse after all these years?" Remus said in his best disappointed-professor voice.

James shook his head.

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, may I try?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

Instantly he was back to normal.

"5 points Miss Granger."

James sat back down in his chair. "Stupid w-"

"Do you really want to finish that?" Remus asked, twirling his wand lazily.

"I don't think it would be wise Prongs." Sirius said laughing.

"You want to be next Mr. Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped laughing. "Mr. Padfoot presents his admiration for Mr. Moony and begs him to keep his wand to him self."

"Mr. Prongs sincerely agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to remind Mr. Moony who his best friends are."

"Mr. Moony acknowledges Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prong's statements and agrees to keep his wand to himself, for the moment that is."

"Harry would like to know if Misters Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are completely insane and if they realize that they are talking in the third person?"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to agree with Prongs jr. and add that he has also spoken in the third person."

Harry shook his head.

"Mr. Moony would like to say that he does not include himself in the 'insane' category"

"Merlin, you never would have thought you two" Ron started looking at Remus and Sirius. "Are . . . what was it? Oh yeah, 'Purveyors of aids to magical mischief- makers', usually you are so serious. And yes! We know _Sirius_!"

"So, getting back on track" James said, anger flashing behind his brown eyes. "Wormtail is still out there and everyone thinks you're mass murderer?" James asked Sirius.

"Everyone except those in the Order," Sirius said.

James nodded.

"And my little boy," Harry reddened when his father said this. "Fought off a hundred Dementors all by himself!" James reached over and messed up Harry's already messy hair.

"Not really, Moony helped." Harry said, still blushing.

"I only taught him the spell. He did the rest," Remus said, looking at Harry with pride.

"Well would famous Mr. Potter care to show off his patronous?" James said smiling at Harry.

Harry looked nervously over at Remus. He was the only one who knew what Harry's patronous meant or is for that matter. Remus gave Harry an encouraging smile the latter smiled back. James and Sirius looked between the two; the werewolf had a knowing look in his eye.

Harry got up and walked to the edge of the semi circle made by the sofa and chairs around the fire.

He stood next to James, who was sitting on the loveseat with Lily. Pulling out his wand, Harry thought of the moment he first saw his godfather that night.

"_Expecto__ Patronum!"_

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	14. Talks and Surprises II

A sliver stag erupted out of Harry's wand and cantered around the room.

James and Sirius's jaws dropped; everyone watched it circle the room, then come trotting up beside Harry and in front of James; it bowed it's beautiful head to the father and son. James stared at it with a loss of words as it vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Remus was the first to speak, "Prongs, Padfoot; your going to catch flies like that."

They shut their mouths; James looked over at Remus, "That was Prongs, wasn't it?" James asked in a low voice. Remus nodded.

Sirius looked at James, "I think so."

James got up and pulled Harry into an embrace.

Sirius turned to Remus. "You knew! You could have told me!"

"It wasn't my place to tell." Remus said with a smile at the looks on his two best friend's faces.

Sirius rounded on Harry, " You know what your patronus is, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Yet you never told me?" a hurt look came over Sirius's face.

Harry shrugged. "I never gave it a second thought that you would want to know."

Ron was sitting there with a confused look on his face. "Um . . . anyone care to explain?" The latter said, looking at the Marauders, Harry and the sudden emotions that had come over the group; especially James who's eyes had gone glassy.

"The Patronous Charm is a positive force, a guardian, which is unique to the person that had conjured it. It is a symbol of the entity you trust the most. When you call upon the spell, it latches unto that, and the Patronous that forms is the entity in which you hold closest to your heart," Hermione said.

"Five points to Gryffindor," Remus said softly.

Everyone sat silent for a few minuets, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Okay Harry, on with your fourth year," James said.

They all started talking about the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry noticeably tensed when he told about what happened in the graveyard; he stared at the floor, had his hands clasped in a white-knuckle grip, and spoke in a spiritless voice. Hermione had her arm around him, rubbing small circles on his back. Ron was staring blankly into the fire, trying not to listen to the story he had heard twice before.

When they started in on Harry's fifth year, Harry's face became clouded and dark. "I don't want to talk about it," He growled, jumping up from the couch and over to a seat by the window.

Lily looked at her son's best friends, "What's wrong with him?" Worry evident in her voice.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry then turned back towards the group. "He blames him self for your death, Sirius. You should have seen him the first two months here; he would not come out of his shell. Never smiled, never laughed, this is the happiest he has been since June." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"He blames himself?" Sirius asked in a hoarse voice.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"He went on and on about how it would not have happened if he studied Occlumency more, or did not believe Kreacher, or if he had used the mirror," Ron said, "sometimes he just sits and stares, detached from the rest of the world. You can barley pull him out of it."

Sirius looked over at his godson who was staring out at the window with a blank expression on his face. He looked closer and saw his eyes glittering from the tears he would not allow to fall.

"Okay, let's hear it." James said, concerned about his son.

Hermione and Ron told all they knew till they got to the dream. They did not know everything after that.

"Well, what next?" Sirius asked.

"We don't really know, Harry has a Pensieve that Dumbledore gave him, I think has the whole thing in it. Maybe he will let us use it?" Ron suggested.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"My night stand, third draw from the top," Harry said blankly, not even looking at them.

Hermione nodded and went up to get the Pensieve. The rest of them sat in uncomfortable silence till Hermione returned. She sat it down on the table in front of them and prodded it with her wand. The sliver liquid started to swirl and then they were looking in to the Great Hall.

They all looked at each other, took a deep breath and plunged themselves into the Pensieve.

The group landed in front of _Harry_, who was working on his History of Magic O.W.L's. then he closed his eyes and put his head down.

The group looked at each other the Hall seemed to melt away and found them self in Harry's dream. In the Department of Mysteries, the prophecy hall, were _Voldemort_ was torturing _Sirius_.

_" Lord Voldemort is waiting . . . ."_

"You'll have to kill me."

Sirius looked at what was going with a pale face.

_"Undoubtedly I shall in the end,"_

The walls seemed to melt again, the groups was back in the Great Hall when _Harry_ woke up. They followed _Harry_ as he was looking for _McGonagall_. _Hermione_ and _Ron_ rushed over to _Harry_.

_"Voldemort's got Sirius."_

"What? How do you know?"

The group watched as the trio argued, then Harry burst out_, " SIRIUS IS BEING TORTURED NOW! WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME TO WASTE."_

The group followed Harry to the fireplace and watched him throw the glittering floo power into the fireplace, then shout out;

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"_

Sirius was practically smoking at the ears when he heard _Kreacher_ lie to _Harry_ about where he was.

"I swear when I get my hands on that elf." Sirius growled, looking much like his animal form.

Ron chuckled slightly, in till Sirius turned his death glare onto him.

He sallowed hard. "I think Harry has already taken dibs on Kreacher." Ron spoke softly. Sirius nodded and they continued to watch and follow the group around. A while later they found them self's outside at the edge of the forest. Everyone but Hermione started to follow _Harry_ and _Hermione_.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed; he was getting emotional at what lengths Harry was going through to try to save him. Sirius never knew how much he meant to his godson.

"We are going to come back out in ten minuets there is no real need to go in there." Hermione said; she really did not want to go back in.

The group clearly wanted to argue, but this was tiring so they sat down and waited.

Like predicted _Hermione_ and _Harry _came running out of the forest ten minuets later drenched in blood.

Hermione and Ron drew deep breaths when they spotted the winged horses stepping out of the forest.

"On my god," Hermione breathed.

Remus looked concernly at her. "What's the matter?"

Ron turned to him. "We never seen the thestrals before."

"It must be because we are in Harry's memories and he can see them, there for we can." Hermione said. "Can you, I mean, have you?"

The Marauders and Lily nodded sadly.

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

They were met up with _Ron_, _Luna_, _Ginny_, and _Neville_; the group clamored on the back of the Thestrals and took off towards London.

"May I ask how we are going to follow them?" James asked.

As soon as the words left his lips the scenery melted again and found themselves' in the Minestry of Magic's office. In a corner the old telephone booth slid down and opened its doors. _Harry _and the _others_ scrambled out and raced to the lifts.

Hermione and Ron led the way, since they had done this before and knew what was going to happen. They all jumped on the lift. _Harry_ and the _others_ did not even feel everyone else bumping in to them.

They followed _Harry_ and it took some time before they found the right door. Time passed and soon they were standing along the edge of the wall as the battle had broken out.

'Harry is quite a good fighter', Sirius noted to himself, 'Years of forced experience' then looked up at the door where _Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and himself_ burst in.

The battle continued on when,

"_Come on, you can do better then that!"_ Sirius heard _himself_ shout. He turned to look at _Harry's_ face, which had gone deathly white in a matter of seconds. He saw Harry run over to the archway, screaming his name; then _Remus_ telling _Harry_ that he was dead.

They all watched as the teen broke out of the werewolf's strong grasp and raced after _Bellatrix_ yelling _"SHE KILLED SIRIUS, I'LL KILL HER!"_

Everyone turned to look at Sirius, silent tears were streaming down his face. Wordlessly he followed _Harry_. They saw _Harry_ fight _Bellatrix_ and then _Dumbledore_ face _Tom Riddle_.

After all this was over they all knew what coming next as Harry reached for the portkey; the tugging came.

Sirius thought to find them selves' back in the common room, but instead they were in Dumbledore's office. _Harry_ ranted and raved to the _headmaster_ and broke his things.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord know not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _

The group looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was sniffling on Ron's shoulder, who was trying to calm her down. Something clicked in Remus's mind. "That's what he wanted to tell you in the summer."

Ron nodded, "He said he felt like he had to let it out."

Then, once again they felt the tugging and found them self's in the common room where they started.

Harry was still at the window seat; he looked up as everyone came out of the Pensieve. He noticed everyone's sad faces.

"You saw it all, from the dream to the prophecy, didn't you?"

Everyone nodded.

He sighed. "I'm going to bed." Harry walked over to the staircase, looked at the Pensive then at the group, then continued to the dormitories.

"I didn't know he cared so much." Sirius said in a small voice after they had all sat back down.

Hermione went over and put an arm around him. "Of course he cares! You've been the only father/brother figure he had." She looked at James, "No offence."

Something flashed in his eyes before James shook his head. "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell him sooner." James said

"You-you knew about . . . it?" Ron said looking at them all with disbelief.

They nodded.

"Dumbledore told us; that's when the whole secret keeper thing started. I thought he would have understood and told Harry sooner!" James exclaimed, starting to swear under his breath.

Everyone sat in his or her own thoughts before Ron broke the silence, "We need something happy." He thought for a moment. "I got it! I hope it's in here." He went over and prodded the silver stuff in the Pensive. Soon they were looking in on one of Lockhart's class's.

Hermione smiled, "I remember this," Ron and her plunged in to the liquid. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other then followed suit.

The found themselves in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with Harry at the front of the class.  
_  
"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly."_

Slowly the group started to laugh. Sirius asked Hermione, "What's Harry supposed to be?"

"A werewolf."

Remus looked at Hermione then back to Harry, setting off another round of laughter. "He needs to work on his howl."

_"- exactly- and then I pounced- like this- slammed him to the floor- thus- with one hand."_

James looked at Remus, "Now Moony, why did it always take Sirius and I to get you down?" He asked in a scolding manner.

Remus punched him in the arm.

_"-with my other hand, I put my wand to his throat- I screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm- he let out a piteous moan- go on Harry- higher then that- good- the fur vanished- the fangs shrank- and he turned back into a man."_

By this time on one could speak they were laughing so hard. They felt the tugging and fell into the seats in the common room.

"I'm surprised he still has is arm, much less his life," Sirius said, trying to over come his giggles.

"Hermione, do you still have-?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, I left it here. _Accio Book_"

A book came flying out of the girls' dormitories and over to Hermione. She threw the book to Remus. "You might find this interesting."

Remus caught the book and read the title; "Wandering with werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart. Is it full of the same nonsense?"

Ron nodded.

"Hey, let me see it." Remus tossed the book to James

"Ha! Listen to this! To quote; ' There is a very simple yet effective way I use to know if a person is a werewolf, simply offer them chocolate. You may not know this, but werewolves can not stand it." James said.

"Come on Moony! You're not playing by the rules! I seem to remember a certain Chocolate Frog fetish one Marauder used to have." Sirius said teasingly.

Remus tried to put on a guilty face, "Still does," he ended up smiling.

Hermione tried to cover yawn, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," James said with a yawn, looking at the clock and seeing it was past midnight.

Sirius started towards the boy's staircases, Ron following.

"Moony, we do have two extra beds. Would you like one for the rest of the holidays?" Ron said, knowing that his Professor would not like to be down at the other end of the school when everyone else was up here.

Remus nodded and yawing, followed Ron and Sirius.

James stopped and stared longingly after his friends. "Ahh . . . Lily, dear?"

"Go on. See you in the morning." James gave her a quick kiss and followed his fellow Marauders. Lily went after Hermione.

Once in the so familiar dorm room Ron flopped down on his bed. He muttered, "Night Harry," before sinking into sleep.

"Night Ron," already asleep Harry answered.

The Marauders smiled, the two boys reminded them of them selves.

James went over to where his son was sleeping, Sirius and Remus stood beside him.

Harry was sound asleep, a contented look on his face.

"He shouldn't have to deal with the weight of the world." James whispered.

"He'll deal with it, it's all he knows. You two being back will help a great help. Hermione wasn't lying Sirius. Harry was a total wreck with you gone," Remus said.

Sirius sadly nodded, watching his godson in peaceful dreams.

"Night," Remus summered his pj's from his room. Slipping them on the werewolf crawled into Dean's bed.

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	15. A Dream and What Are Bang Busters?

I'm back!! Thank you for all the reviews. :sniff: And everyone give a big thank you to HP Fanatic5 for beta reading my story. All (most all) the chapters are now error free. THANK YOU! :hug: And I hope everyone is sticking with me as I go on these breaks. Thank you. :group hug:

I hope this chapter meets your expectations. 

Ok then, Onward with the story! 

WAIT! Answers to Reviews! 

Kevin-McKay- Glad you like it. Na di am glad you think I have done a good job with Lily and James.

Star estrella-Thanks! And I plan to. 

Takari4ever7- Thanks. Yeah I am planning, or I should say hope to have James get mad at Sirius for some reason dealing with Harry. For example Harry has a Voldemort dream and runs to Sirius. Tell me what you think about that, Or if you have a better idea.

Gaby11- I feel bad for Harry too, and I am the author! Lol the animal explanation is coming, don't worry. And I am not sure what to do with mark. I think I will make him kind of a floating character, like he comes in and out. I can't totally get ride of him. 

BlackLupin- Thanks, I will explain about the animals and Mark, never fear. 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell- Thanks, Lol well that date is here, that was not too bad, was it? And that you for the compliant. : =) 

Charlie-black-merlins-heir- Love the name, I have talked to a few people about Draco and I might, at the very end of the story have him over to the light. If I do it will be a very s l o w process. 

SiriusWolf- Yes I have a beta reader, and that is why it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was waiting for her to get caught up before posting this chapter. And thank you for the complement. 

HP Fanatic5- Lol, (see top of page) I think I am getting better at spelling, or maybe not . . . 

Superathlete12- I will not tell. Lol I was thinking about whom to put with whom. But I don't think I am going to pair people up in this fic. 

HPFreak- Lol glad you found it, and I hope you can keep a hold of it. :=) **MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!!**

Iniysa- Thank you! 

Aslan's own- Mine too! 

Loki-goddess of destruction- Yeah it was short, sorry about that. And I am very proud! 

TeamExtremeGurl- Lol :=) 

SilverKnight7- Your wish is my command. Ok that was corny. :=P 

Skillz- :=) to you too. 

Huskerinexile- Thank you :fuzzy feeling: 

PhoenixTears101- Aww, thank you. And I got the _Italics_ to work thanks to you! YEA! 

Goten0040- Thanks

Ok now the story! 

James and Sirius took one last look at Harry before settling into their respective beds for the night. 

~~~~~~ Some where in dream land ~~~~

James was sitting in an overstuffed red chair with a baby standing shakily with his father's support. 

"Come on Harry, say Quidditch." James prompted the green-eyed boy on his knees. 

A shout echoed from the kitchen, "James, he's only six months old! He has no idea what Quidditch is!" 

"Mummy's just mad because she can't play." 

"Mummy can too play!" 

"Not very well." 

"Well, Mummy doesn't even like Quidditch. Mummy thinks Daddy's crazy." 

Sirius came into the family room and took Harry. "Padfoot _knows_ mummy and daddy are crazy, because Padfoot remembers when mummy hated daddy." 

"Pa'fot!"

Sirius smiled down on his godson. "Hello Prong's jr." 

"Pro'ns?" Harry said confused. 

"Yes, Prongs jr. The only heir of the Marauders." Remus said taking Harry. 

"Moo'y!"

The werewolf smiled. 

James grumbled, "Why is it that my son knows your guy's names but not his own father's?" 

Lily came in out of the kitchen before either could reply. "Where's Peter?" 

Remus shrugged, "He said something about a meeting for work." 

Lily sighed. "I don't like it." 

James got up from his seat and rapped his arms around his wife, resting his head on her shoulders. "It's ok, lets just go, Dumbledore won't like it if were late." 

Lily turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. "All right." She turned to Sirius and Remus. "Now you two, don't blow the house up, put Harry to bed around 8:30." 

Sirius smiled. "We would never blow the house up, intentionally." 

Lily shook her head. "We'll be back around 10 or so." She kissed her son, who was still, happily, being held by Remus, and made her way over to the fireplace. She took down the flowerpot and took a handful of the power, throwing it into the fire, turning the red flames neon green.

James ruffled Harry's messy black hair. "Don't give them too much trouble." He too went to the fireplace. 

"Bye-bye Pro'ns." 

James pivoted on the spot, his eyes wide. 

But Lily caught him and hauled him into the fire with her, shouting "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office." 

Remus smiled down at the little boy. "You do know that James is not going to be able to concentrate on a signal thing tonight because of you." 

Harry giggled happily. 

Sirius was rummaging around in a bag he had brought form the kitchen. "Know its somewhere- where in the, Got it!" Sirius's hand emerged from the bag holding a muggle teddy bear. 

Remus sat down on the floor, releasing Harry to craw over to his godfather and the teddy bear. 

Harry plopped down in front of the bear, watching it closely. Suddenly the bear started to move, standing up and walking around. Harry clapped his hands in delight, a big smile spreading over his face. 

Remus coughed. 

Sirius looked up and found Remus's eyes. 

"What?" 

"Padfoot, that bear runs off batteries, right?" 

"What are batt- I mean yes, of course." 

"You charmed that muggle toy." Remus accused.

"Maybe?" 

"What about yes? That is illegal you know, you could get in big trouble for it." 

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just got my godson a toy!" Sirius's smile reviled the truth about the bear, which was currently dancing in front of Harry, who could not care at the least where the toy came from. 

Remus smiled, "And you just happened to find a motorcycle that fly's, right?"

"Of course Moony, right next to the toy shop."

Harry tore his gaze from the bear to the Marauders. "Moto'cye fly! Har'y fly?"

"Now look what you've started." 

Sirius ignored Remus and turned his attention to his godson. "Yes the motorcycle fly's, but your crazy mother forbids me from taking you up." He snorted in disgust. 

Harry looked thoughtful, well has thoughtful as a six-month-old could look. He then stage whispered to the Sirius and Remus. "Me no tell mummy." Looking up at them with puppy dog eyes, which both canines were suckers for. 

"Well . . . . ." Sirius looked at Remus. 

"I guess . . . . " 

"You do realize that she is going to find out anyway." Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "I'll put a magical net around the bottom of the bike, that way if you fa-" 

"Nobody is falling from anywhere." Sirius said, standing up and scooping Harry up, tapping the bear with his wand to silence it. 

Remus followed the pair out in to the back yard where a gleaming, black, motorcycle stood, across the side it read, _Black Shadow_. 

Remus took out his wand and waved it over the bike, a white, misty glow encircled the bottom before fading out of sight. 

Sirius had settled him self on the seat, buckling a black helmet under his chin and leather gloves on his hands. 

Remus handed him Harry. Sirius made sure the child's coat was securely fastened before slipping a hat over the messy black hair. Then strapping his godson into the harness that held Harry close to Sirius's chest. 

"Have fun, and don't let any muggles see you." Remus advised, stepping back from them. 

Sirius turned the key and the machine roared to life. Pressing a gold button on the side of the handle bar the bike took on an added hum. 

Circling the yard, the bike picked up speed and rose off the ground and into the star speckled night. 

Remus watched till the black sky had swallowed the motorcycle before turning back into the house to make some hot chocolate and pick up were James left off in Quidditch Weekly. 

Up in the sky Harry was watching everything with wide eyes. Sirius, enjoying the time alone with his godson. 

"P'etty Pa'fot!" Harry exclaimed looking at the house lights far below them and the stars far above them, both twinkling brightly at the pair. 

Sirius nodded, "Very P'etty - I mean pretty."

Soon the rumbling of the motorcycle had lauded Harry to sleep. Sirius looked down, a smile spread across his face at the sleeping child. Turning back, he headed towards Godric's Hollow. 

Remus heard the roar pass over the top of the house, and knew that Sirius and Harry were back. 

Coming in through the backdoor, Sirius handed the sleeping child to the werewolf so he could take off his helmet and jacket, laying them across the back of a chair, then sitting in it. 

"I take it he liked it." 

Sirius nodded. "When he's eleven I'll start teaching him how to ride on his own." 

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You really think Lily will let him ride at eleven?"

Sirius shrugged. "Prongs can talk some sense into her." 

Remus laughed; just then a bell went off in the house, warning the occupants that someone was soon to be rolling out of the fireplace. 

"They're early." Sirius said, glancing at the grandfather clock that stood beside the fireplace. 

"I'll take Harry up stairs and put him to bed. Be careful about what you say to Lily." Remus warned while going up the stairs. 

Sirius nodded. 

As soon as Remus had disappeared up the stairs, Lily and James stepped out of the green flames. 

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked, looking around. "And Remus?" 

"Remus is putting Harry to bed." Sirius answered. Caching James raising an eyebrow at him as he spotted the coat and helmet in the family room. 

Sirius gave him a shadow of a wink that caused a wide grin to spread across his friend's face. 

"I'll think I'll go help Remus." James said, looking at Sirius. 

Sirius nodded, and picked up the bear that had been discarded on the floor saying that he better take it up to his godson.

Lily looked between her husband and Sirius oddly while they climbed the stairs, shaking her head she made her way to the hall closest to hang up her cloak. 

Walking down the hall and in to the baby's room, James and Sirius found Remus looking into the crib with a soft smile. 

"He still out?" Sirius asked. 

"Like a light." The werewolf answered. 

"Now, you two want to explain how Padfoot's jacket and helmet made there way from the kitchen into the family room?" James asked, smiling all the same. 

"Magic?" Sirius tried. 

James laughed, "I don't think so." 

"Oh alright. Harry gave us the puppy-" Remus started to say before James held up a hand, laughing. 

"You need say no more. You guys really have to learn how not to fall for that. Harry will be spoiled rotten." 

"And what's wrong with the Marauder's Heir being spoiled rotten may I ask?" Remus said. 

James shook his head. "Just don't let Lily find out, She'll have all our heads." 

"When will she let me teach him how to ride?" Sirius asked. 

"When he's forty five, but I think eleven is more reasonable." James answered. 

"Well, its better then wanting us to wait till he's seven to get his first broom." Remus said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With that Remus woke up, shaking his head to clear it, he could remember himself, Sirius and James standing around Harry's crib. Turning over he fell back a sleep, not to remember anything in the morning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up the next morning before anyone else. He looked over and saw Ron in the bed next to him, Sirius next to him and three beds over, Remus? Wait, What was that messy black hair? James?

Harry rubbed his eyes. No, he was really there. Harry shrugged, put on his Quidditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt.

Nobody was in the common room. Harry made his way onto the pitch, took off, letting the morning air whip through his hair. 

Harry forgot everything. That everyone he cared about knew he must be a murderer or murdered. That Sirius and his parents were back. And that the rat was still out there. 

Harry went into a dive, rocketed towards the sky, pulled a few loop-de-loops. Then raced the wind around the field, weaving in and out of the golden hoops. 

About an hour later, Harry made his way back to the common room, his broom slung over his shoulder. He found everyone up except Sirius. 

"Morning, Where's Sirius?" 

"In bed." Remus was reading _Wandering with Werewolves. _

Harry was shocked. "Your actually reading that?!" 

"We kind of saw something else in your Pensive last night." James said with a slight smile on his face. 

Harry looked from the book, to his father, then to Hermione and Ron. "You didn't." They went into silent giggles. 

Remus did not look up from his book. " You make a very good werewolf, Harry. But we need to work on your howl. 

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I'm wolf material. Any ways, I'm going to change and wake Sirius." 

"Good Luck!" James yelled after him. 

Harry climbed the stairs and made it into his dormitories. Sirius was still fast asleep. Harry changed into a tee shirt, jeans, and a black robe over that. Then went over to his godfather's bed. 

Harry gently shook him. " Time to get up." 

"Not now Prongs" he mumbled and turned over. 

Harry tried several more times before turning to more drastic measures. He went over to his trunk, found what he was looking for, placed a few around the bed, and lit them with his wand. Harry then ran out of the room, shut the door, and raced down to the common room below. He calmly went over to sit next to James. 

"Is he awake?" James asked, turning towards his son. 

"He will be . . ." 

There was a loud BANG! And, "PRONGS JR! I'm Going To Kill You!" 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Third year all over again." 

"May I ask what you did?" Remus asked. 

"Bang busters, Fred and George sent them to me over the summer. Told me to use them on the Dursley's because I could not get in trouble. The package said something like they could wake up even the soundest sleeper. I thought I would get rid of them before some one used them on me." 

James nodded approvingly. "Marauder rule, number 17-"

"27, Prongs." Remus said. 

"No it's 17." 

Remus pulled out his wand and lazily pointed it at James. 

"Ah, Moony's right, number 27," Remus smiled and put his wand away. "Never leave any pranks around that could get played on your self." 

"Just how many did you set off Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Um, 4?" 

As soon as that was said, a very disheveled Sirius came down the stairs. His robes thrown on and his long hair haphazardly pulled back into a ponytail. No one said anything as he plopped down next to Harry. 

"Harry, I know I'm your godfather, and you know I'd do anything for you. But was that really necessary?" 

Harry smiled sweetly at him and answered with the innocence you would expect in a five-year-old. "Yes." 

"That only means I'll get revenge." 

"As long has it has nothing to do with pink and hair."

Sirius laughed, then clapped his hands briskly. "Breakfast time people." 

"Do you ever stop thinking about food Padfoot?" James asked. 

"I'm part dog! I need food." Sirius whined. 

"And I'm part wolf, a bigger canine and I am not itching to get to breakfast." Remus said over his book. "But I guess your itching only because you have fleas." 

"Why you-" 

"Werewolf?" Remus filled in smiling. 

Sirius grumbled something about cheeky brat. 

Then at the window came a beautiful trilling, heads turned towards it and found Fawkes by one of the windows. 

Hermione went over to let the bird in. 

Fawkes sang happily to be let in out of the cold, and flew over to James where he landed on the man's leg, holding out a leg to which a scroll was attached to it. 

James removed the letter, and opened it, while reading he stroked Fawkes plumage. "Well read it out loud!" Sirius exclaimed. 

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter and Mr. Black, _

All the staff is in the Great Hall, so it is safe for you to join us for breakfast with out resulting to you animal forms. Please join us as soon as possible. 

Yours truly, 

Albus Dumbledore 

Sirius jumped up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

Laughing the rest of the group followed him out of the portrait hole. As it closed behind them there was an awful shriek. 

They all turned, Harry, Hermione and Ron had their wands drawn, looking around for the source of it. 

"YOU!" The fat lady's eyes were wide and she was pointing a shaky finger at Sirius. 

Sirius paled and stepped in front of the portrait. "I am truly sorry madam, for an harm that I might have inflicted upon you years ago." He looked at her with sad, puppy dog eyes. 

"You bloody well better be sorry, you made a mess of me! What possessed you to slash up my canvas Sirius Orion Black!?" 

Sirius winced at the mention of his middle name. "I will explain to you in due time madam, but at the moment, the headmaster is waiting for us." He said bowing. 

The fat lady huffed. " You better believe it when I say that you are not getting back into my tower in till you do so." 

Sirius inclined his head once more. "Duly noted." 

Sirius turned and walked down the hall and around the corner followed the rest of the group. Once out of the fat lady's ear shot he let out a breath. 

James chuckled. "Good to know you still have the charm, Padfoot." 

Sirius growled. "Just hope she does not go spreading rumors to the rest of the portraits. You remember how much of a gossiper she is?" 

Harry was chuckling, "Orion?" 

"My father was really into Astronomy." He explained. "At least he was not so self absorbed to name me after himself." Sirius's blue eyes danced at James. 

"Watch your self. A stag's hoof can really hurt." James replied. 

By that time they had reached the doors to the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath and pushed them open. 

Up at the staff table Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron took the lead down the hall towards the Gryffindor table and their usual seats.

From behind them Sirius and James were talking in loud voices while Lily who was standing beside Remus, shook her head. 

"Hasn't changed much, had it Prongs?" 

"Not really, just different teachers. Hey, is that Amanda Hooch? Wasn't she in Ravenclaw?" 

"Yeah, good beater too." Sirius said. 

"Potter, Black, would you please talk in quieter tones? Some of us are trying to carry on conversations. Honestly Lily, why him?" McGonagall called from the staff table. 

James and Sirius exchanged wicked smiles while Remus chuckled. A few seconds of silence allowed McGonagall's words to sink into the rest of staff. 

She shakily raised her eyes from her plate of eggs. 

The rest of the staff turned toward her then where she was looking. With wide eyes they turned to Dumbledore who nodded his head. 

Hagrid threw his napkin up in the air. "Merlin help us, they're back." 

Ok, I need subject matters that I can have everyone talk about. Harry Hermione and Ron will be given seats at the head table to make things easier. 

Also, many people have told me to drop Mark Evans and others have said I should work him in. My plans are to keep him as a floating character, like he comes in and out of the story. I do not wish to make him related to Harry in any way. Any ideas? Thanks! 

Oh, one more thing. Explains for the animals will come in due time. Never fear! (thought I think some of you are) 

Now see the purple button that says go? Click if you would please, somehow it makes the chapters come up faster. 

P.S.- I am not too sure when baby's start to form words and complete thoughts. I think over one year old. But James and Lily are dead by then so . . . Please just go with me about how old Harry is and his speaking abilities.

See you in about a week! (Dec.9/10) 


	16. Explanations, Breakfast and a old friend

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. The Marauder's and Lily started to do the same.

"Nonsense James!" Dumbledore called down. With a quick wave of his wand, the headmaster conjured six chairs that added themselves to the table. Plates and goblets magically appeared in front of them.

James looked uncertainly at his son. Wondering if he should go up to the head table and leave his son and his friends.

Dumbledore must have noticed this, but what does not escape the blue eyes? "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I believe we have room up here for you too."

Harry smiled; Ron looked petrified at the idea that they would, more then likely, be sitting with Snape the rest of Christmas break. Hermione was positively glee full at getting a chance to sit at the professors' table.

Up at the table Lily took the seat across from Professor Flitwick. James sat beside her then Sirius; who was across from Remus, who was sitting in his usual seat. Harry sat next to Sirius and then Hermione and Ron.

Most of the teachers, for the exception of McGonagall, were looking at the headmaster like he was out of his mind to be openly inviting the murderer Sirius Black into the Great Hall, and then up to eat at the table. Then there was the fact that Lily and James Potter were with them too. For all they knew they could be Death Eaters.

"Professor Dumbledore, Perhaps you could explain . . . . this?" Snape motioned over the group that had joined them.

James took a double take at Snape. "Severus?"

Snape sneered. "Potter."

"I take it your Potions master? Thought you would have go out for Defense against the Dark arts."

Snape clenched and un-clenched his hands, looking as if he wished nothing more to get his wand and curse James back to their school days.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore scolded softly.

Sirius decided he had had enough of everyone staring at him like he was going to suddenly stand and kill them all.

Looking around the table he said, "You all can relax, I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Not unless you get in the way of him and food." Remus mumbled.

"Watch your self wolf boy."

Harry shook his head, "Not again."

Before Remus could retaliate, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Albus, I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Of course, my dear; first and foremost, Sirius is not guilty,"

"Of what?" asked Amanda Hooch.

"Take your pick." Sirius muttered darkly.

Dumbledore cast a disapproving look to his former pupil. "He was framed by one Mr. Peter Pettigrew."

Eyes were turned to Sirius who was lowly talking to James, not at all paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying. More then likely it would cause another outburst and Sirius was not one who wanted to face the headmaster when he got angry.

The head master recounted the events of that fate full night then Harry's third year. Skillfully skipping over _exactly_ how Sirius escaped. Then recounted the abridged version of what happened the year before.

When he was done all, wide, eyes were turned on to Sirius, who turned away from James and looked around the table, "Breakfast time yet?"

A few of the female teachers were dabbing at their eyes.

"You still owe us the expiation of how the Potters and Black came back." Snape said a frown upon his face.

"Nice to know you care, _Snivellus." _James said.

Snape recoiled as if he had been struck.

Under the table, Lily smacked her husband's leg, though he did not show on his face that any thing had happened.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

This time everyone present at the table turned an ear to the headmaster.

"I was getting to that Severus. The day after that fateful Halloween night I was in my office looking over books that could possibly help us. For I knew that Voldemort would be back, it was just a question of when."

"I had looked through all the books in my office when I came upon one I had never seen before; Ancient Potionsby Goric GryffindorFlipping it open, the page I happened to first find was titled, Deade htk cabg nir bot."

"To bring back the dead," Hermione murmured.

"Correct Miss Granger. The list of ingredients themselves took up ten pages; the instructions an added an additional twenty. I had little hope of gathering all ingredients needed. For example, it required the leaves of a moonflower that could only be pulled once every two years, on a blue moon.

"But I had to try, knowing that when Voldemort did return, we would need the best to fight him."

At this James and Lily blushed.

"I was only so lucky to have the potion ready when Mr. Black passed." Dumbledore said, inclining his head towards Sirius. "The problem that I had was how to get a piece of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Black."

James looked at the headmaster like he was mad. "You . . . you dug us up?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, no James. If I could require a bit of your son's hair, the potion would recognize the father and or mother that were gone and bring that person back. Sense it was both of you-"

Sirius interrupted, "So how did you get some of me, I mean I don't think you could have very well gone through the veil."

"No Mr. Black, all I had to do was look around your room." Dumbledore left out where exactly Sirius's room was located.

"I don't remember you pulling out any of my hair." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No Mr. Potter, I also only had to look in your dormitory."

"After the potion was completed all had to do was add the hairs and wait three weeks, hoping that I had made it correctly."

"But you told me that there was not spell to re-awaken the dead." Harry said.

"A potion is not a spell, Potter. Rather a mix of magical substances that, when combined, can do most extraordinary things." Snape explained.

"Give you fame, glory, and put a stopper in death. We know, we know." Ron muttered under his breath.

Remus broke into a fit of coughing after trying to hold in his laughter. He had heard, from the trio, about Snape's famous first day speech.

Harry had the same reaction as Remus. Earning them both frown's from Lily.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said, "Keep in mind that I had never seen or even heard of this book before that night 16 years ago."

"So you have known all this time that my parents would come back to life, and last year about Sirius too!" Harry started to get upset, "Why did you not tell me?"

"You see Harry; I did not know for sure that it would even work. I did not want to get your hopes up just to see them crash down. Also, do you think you would even be able to concentrate on your education at all?"

Harry shook his head.

Sirius butted in, or rather his stomach did, growling, and earning disapproving looks from all around the table. "Ok now that we have that cleared up can we eat?"

As soon as that was said the plates before them filled with toast, cereal, oatmeal, eggs, sausages, potatoes. The pictures filled with orange and pumpkin juice.

Everyone dug in. "I've forgotten how good Hogwarts' food is." James said as he helped himself to some more eggs.

"That better not be a insult to my cooking James Potter." Lily said.

"Oh, Not at all dear, just not eating for 16 years kind of makes anything taste good."

"Way to get out of that one Prongs." Sirius snickered.

"You watch your self Sirius, or you'll find your self not getting any apple pie."

Sirius smile soon turned in to a horror stricken one. "Harry, what ever you do, never make your mum mad enough at you to refuse you apple pie."

Harry looked puzzled at his godfather. "Why?"

Remus joined in. "Your mother happens to make the best apple pie know to wizard kind."

Lily smiled. "At least one of you knows their stuff."

Breakfast continued with light conversations. Snape was keeping quite and scowling at his plate.

"Sirius, I think I got somethin' of yer's." Hagrid said when everyone was about finished. "Mind yeh it needs cleaned up a fair bit."

Sirius looked at the half giant with confusion.

Hagrid reached into on of his many pockets and tossed something to Sirius.

Opening his hand he found a key, a motorcycle key to be exact. "You've got to be kidding me." Sirius said shakily.

Hagrid smiled and shook his head. "It's in the shed, behind the house."

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Sirius said, jumping up from his seat. Like a little kid who had presents waiting for him at Christmas.

Laughing, James and Remus got up as well.

"You not going to teach Harry to ride that thing are you?" Lily asked.

Sirius turned around, "And why exactly not? It's not any more dangerous then Quidditch."

Lily huffed.

"Honestly Mum, I've got a better chance of being hurt when playing Quidditch when there's Bludgers trying to knock me off my broom then sitting on a bike." Harry said, getting up too.

"I don't stand a chance do I?" Lily asked her husband.

"Not one." James replied. "Are you going to come with us?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm going to catch up with Amanda."

James kissed his wife on the cheek. "You girls have fun."

And with that the Marauders and the trio quickly went back to the common room, where they had to spend a good fifteen minutes telling the fat lady Sirius's story.

By the end she was sniffling, "You poor dear."

Sirius smiled. "No need to be sorry ma'am, it is I who should be sorry, what can I do to make I up to you?"

The fat lady smiled. "Well, what did I always make you do when you came back at the crack of dawn?"

Sirius paled a bit before kissing the lady's cheek.

She giggled and sung open.

The boys went up to their dormitories while Hermione went to hers.

Quickly they grabbed their cloaks and gloves. James and Sirius took some of Harry's old stuff and enlarge them to fit. Remus summoned his old, patched cloak; which made him stand out between Sirius, James, Ron, and Harry who all had Gryffindor cloaks on.

"Now really Moony, this will this will not do." Sirius said.

James reached once more into Harry's trunk, took out a sock, and transfigured it into a cloak with the Gryffindor seal on it for him.

Remus took it and happily slipped it on.

Sirius was busy transfiguring spare bits of parchment that were lying around into red and gold scarves for them.

Once bundled up, they went downstairs to join Hermione.

Quickly they walked down to the front doors of the castle. Pushing them open, they found them selves in a winter wonderland.

As they walked down to the grounds keeper's house Sirius rambled on about his beloved motorcycle.

Remus caught the trio's eyes and rolled his own.

"I still remember the first time I took you up, Harry." Sirius said. "You were about a year old. Fell asleep while we were up."

"I think that was the only night he actually slept all night long." James said.

"I take it Harry was not a night time baby." Hermione said.

Harry glared at her.

Remus laughed. "He was a night owl. You could never get him to go to sleep. Wanted to stay up and play all night."

Ron and Hermione laughed while Harry blushed.

"Any other Harry-as-a-baby stories?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well there was this one time-"

"Here's the shed!" Harry hurriedly interrupted his father.

Ron proudly marched over to it. "_Alohomora!"_ There was the sound of the lock un-locking. The red head pulled the door open.

The trio lit their wands and slipped into the building. With Hagrid storing stuff in here who knew what you could find.

Harry glanced up on the selves that ran the length of the shed he saw a green can of flesh-eating slug repellent.

"Got it I think!" Came Hermione's voice from the back.

Harry and Ron walked over towards her; she was standing beside a large object covered in a blanket.

Lifting it up they found a gleaming, black and chrome, motorcycle. Harry and Ron pulled it the rest of the way off while Hermione kicked up the kickstand.

They started to wheel it backwards, maneuvering around boxes and other large, covered, objects. Coming out of the shed they said "_Nox!"_

Harry pushed the kickstand back down and the trio backed away.

Sirius went over to it, inspecting it from end to end. "That old dog!" He exclaimed, "There's nothing that needs cleaned!"

Sirius took the key from his pocket and swung his leg over one side, settling into the seat. Inserting the key and turning it, the _Black Shadow_ roared to life.

He revved the engine, pushing the gold button on the side of the handle bar, the added hum was taken on and the bike rose into the air.

Sirius flew around for a while then landed in front of the group.

"Have fun Padfoot?" Moony asked.

He did not really have to ask. Sirius's blue eyes were alight and the brightest Harry had ever seen them, a big grin spread over his face.

"Ok, who's going up with me?" Sirius asked. "Harry, come on." Sirius scooted forward on the seat to make room behind himself for his godson.

Harry clamored on to the back of the seat.

Rising up into the air, Harry grabbed a hold of the back of Sirius's robes.

"What do you think?" Sirius called over the roar.

"I don't think they would let me use it in Quidditch."

Harry could here the bark like laugh as they flew over the Quidditch pitch.

Flying around for a while longer, they started to descend, "Mark my words when I say that you will know how to drive this before this school years out." Sirius said.

After they touched down, Sirius cut the motor so they could hear each other with out shouting.

"What did you think, son?" James asked.

"It was . . ." Harry could not quite describe it. It was nothing like his Firebolt, which was silent and did not vibrate under you. But it was quite trilling all the same.

By the time they were heading back to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron had also gotten to go up with Sirius.

Hermione said she preferred it to a hippogriff. Harry had to agree with her. Those huge wings beating on either side of you made it feel like you were going to be thrown off at any moment.

Ron thought it was the greatest thing. "Don't you tell your mother about it," Sirius warned. "She knows I 'used' to have one and spent a good hour lecturing me about how unsafe it was and dangerous.

James and Remus also got their own turns, both all ready knowing how to drive.

Sirius tenderly rolled it back into the shed and locked the door.

Walking back up the castle, Harry slowed to grab a hand full of snow and mold it into a snowball.

Taking aim he threw it right at his godfathers back, who whipped around to find a very innocent face.

"This is war."

Review's feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	17. Meeting The Maruaders

Snow balls where flying when the front doors to the castle opened; all the staff was gathered around and looking at the sight that lay before them.

Covered in snow, The Marauders and trio turned to the door. Silence endured for a moment before Sirius called out, "Gryffindor's against all!"

Lily quickly broke from the swarm of teachers and ran towards her husband, transfiguring her cloak into a Gryffindor one along the way.

By time she reached them and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, McGonagall had joined them along with Dumbledore. Both now were wearing Gryffindor cloaks. All the other staff had joined up across from them, about hundred feet.

"I knew it!" James cried.

Dumbledore smiled while his eyes twinkled. "Severus, are you not going to join us?" He called up to the doors where a figure in black stood, scowling down upon them all.

"I think not, Headmaster."

"Oh come on Snape! What's a little fun going to do to you?" Sirius called, forming a snowball.

"I am not in the mood for childish _activities_ Black."

"Well, you're certainly acting like a child."

Snape huffed.

"Severus," The headmaster said in a warning tone.

"Oh, very well," Snape sulked off to the staffs' side of the teams.

Quickly the teams started to build their own walls of defense. Dumbledore, Harry was surprised to find out, was very adept with molding snow.

Hermione, Lily, and McGonagall were busy charming snow into even, well rounded balls.

Half an hour later the teams were ready for combat.

Hermione, with some odd spell that she had picked up from whom knows where, had put the Gryffindor seal on the front of their wall.

Remus grabbed a snowball and flung it at the other side with all of his werewolf strength, instigating the start of the snow war.

They watched the first ball fly over the wall and heard it hit someone on the head.

"Lupin!" Snape shouted.

Oh this would be fun.

Snow was flying from both sides. Dumbledore had quite an arm, even at age 152. McGonagall too was surprising them with her charm that kept the snow forming balls by its self while they rest of them worked on destroying the rest of the staff.

Harry swore that he heard Hermione mutter; "Have to ask her what spell that is."

James, Sirius and Remus seemed to take this very seriously. Looks of concentration were on their faces while throwing the balls.

Lily was laughing at them as a hug snowball came over the wall to divide into three smaller ones and fall, un-ceremonially straight down on their heads.

"_Flitwick_!" The Marauders yelled out.

After a quick instruction from Hermione, Harry and Ron were pointing their wand at a snowball and mumbling some spell and a name, then throwing the ball, watched it sail over the wall and heard it land on someone's head.

What must have been two hours later, the staffs' wall full of gapping holes, and a white flag was waved in the air. Snow stopped flying as both teams immerged. One looking slightly more hazarded then another.

Snape was covered in the white stuff. Before he muttered a cleaning spell and staked off to his dungeons.

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Breaking off their conversations about the fight, all turned to the headmaster who was still happily clad in his Gryffindor cloak. "The house elves will be told to bring hot chocolate to your quarters. Dinner is at 6 tonight, to give you plenty of time to get cleaned up," he said with a twinkle directed at Professor Sprout who had snow all over her hat.

Laughing, they all treaded snow up to the warm castle.

Days passed till it was Christmas eve and Harry found himself learning more and more about his parents, even Sirius and Remus.

At the moment Sirius, Remus and James were telling them all about the time they changed the Slytherin common room to red and gold, the sheets to scarlet and spelled out, in red sparks that refused to fade for two days, GRYFFINDOR RULES!

"So we get back here, whip off the cloak and start towards the stairs when someone comes down the girls staircase and stops us." James said.

"Potter! What have you been up to?" Lily quickly said before any of the marauders could twist her words, from 20 years ago, around.

"Evans! I'll tell you, only if you go out with me." James said, playing along with it.

"If that's what it takes to find out what you have been doing, sneaking around during the middle of the night, then I don't want to know."

"Oh, but you have yourself quite a problem Evans." James said with a wicked smile.

"And what's that?"

James pulled Lily onto his lap. "You married me, you can't get ride of me now."

"And who said I wanted to?" Lily smiled and leaned down to meet her husband's lips.

"Merlin, get a room." Sirius said throwing a pillow at them.

"Oh Padfoot's just jealous" James smirked.

"Yeah, sure that's it." Sirius looked around; Hermione was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, absorbed in her Ancient Runes book. "But what you don't know is that Hermione and I are secretly dating." Sirius picked up Hermione and placed her in his lap.

James and Remus had wide eyes, for a split second that is.

Harry and Ron were deaf to all of this, involved in a very close chess match.

"Isn't that right, 'Mione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, turning the page in her book, oblivious to what was going on.

Sirius slung an arm around her shoulders as she got adjusted to her new seat.

"Um Hermione?" Lily said. "_Hermione_."

"What?" Hermione's eyes tore them selves from her book to focus on Lily.

Lily nodded her head downwards.

Hermione looked down and saw a pair of legs that she appeared to be sitting on. Looking around her face came with in about a foot from Sirius's smiling face and blue eyes.

Hermione turned back to Lily and asked; "What's the problem?"

"Oh, err, nothing at all. You want to go for a walk?" Lily got up and moved towards the door.

"Sure." Hermione marked her page in the book before closing it and placing it on the table. She gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. "I won't be long, love."

Sirius smiled. "Have fun."

Lily shepherded Hermione out of the door.

As soon as the portrait closed the marauders looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I must say I did not know Hermione was such a good liar." Remus said, wiping away tears of laughter a minute later.

"How long before Lily figures it out?" Sirius asked.

James smiled, "Five minutes, tops."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"Or less,"

Lily came stomping back into the common room with Hermione following, trying to hide her smile.

"That was not funny!"

"Sure it was."

"Oh yeah, hearing that your son's best friend his dating your husband's best friend. And there's about a 20 year age difference!"

Ron tore his eyes away from the chessboard to look wide-eyed at Hermione, who had picked up her book once again, to Sirius who was smiling at Lily.

"Hermione's dating Sirius?"

Sirius winked. "That's right."

Ron shrugged. "That's nice, break her heart Harry and me will have to break your neck." He said turning back to the chessboard as Harry said;

"Agreed, and Checkmate!"

"WHAT!"

"That means I win Ron."

"I know what it bloody well means! How'd you beat me?"

Harry winked, "Magic."

"You know your wink has gotten scarily a lot like Sirius's." Ron said, re-seating the chess pieces.

Unseen to all, James' smile dropped form his face and a look of jealousy came over his face.

The fireplace erupted in neon green flames and three figures rolled out of it. Namely Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, they had brought quite a lot of ash and soot along with them too.

"Sorry about that, Thought we would come up for Christmas, everyone else is to busy with the Order." Fred said, dusting off his robes.

"People keep coming and going, no ones there for more then a day." Ginny said, mimicking her brother's efforts to clean off her robes. "It's gotten quite boring really."

George looked up from brushing him self off and spotted Sirius. The twins looked at Sirius then at each other and back to Sirius. Then raced over to him and rung his hand up and down.

"Sirius!"

"Your back old boy! Knew you had it in you,"

Finally they released Sirius and looked at the others in the room. "Lupin!" the twins proceeded to shake his hand, while Ginny went over to give Sirius a hug.

"So good to see you!"

"Is Ronnie-kins giving you any trouble?"

"Or Harry-kins for that matter."

Remus laughed. "No trouble with me."

George looked shocked and rounded on Harry. "Harry! What are you thinking! Or are you? Didn't we give you that map for a reason? You're supposed to sneak out late and get into trouble! The Marauders would be heart broken!"

It was all the group could do to keep strait faces. "Only Sniviless is giving us trouble." Harry said.

Confusion was written on Fred and George's faces. Then "Snivilles? . . . . Snape!" Then burst out laughing. "Merlin, that has the Marauders names written all over it! Did the map tell you that?" Fred asked.

"In a way," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "How did you get the password for the map anyway? Never did ask you."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and let the twins share the spot in front of the fire.

The twins put on a faraway look and started to speak in a dreamy voice.

"One day when we were innocent first years."

Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione snorted.

George promptly ignored them.

"We set one-"

"or two-"

"or six-"

"Dungbombs off in a corridor that bothered Filch for some reason,"

"Still haven't figured out why,"

"Anyway, we were hauled off to his office and given the usual-"

"-detention-"

"-disembowelment-"

"-and we happened to spot a drawer of one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.'"

The undiscovered Marauders began to grin.

"So my partner-in-crime set off one of our –"

"-many-"

"-spare Dungbombs. And I reached in the cabinet and grabbed it."

"Then, later that night in empty common room in front to the fire we sat trying to discover the parchment's wonderful secrets."

Fred and George's First Year

"What do you reckon it is?" Fred asked, sitting across from his twin with the parchment lying between them.

"Don't know." George said.

Fred pulled out his wand and touched the parchment lightly, _"Revelisteo!_"

The parchment stayed blank.

"Well, it's not written in invisible ink what ever it is." George said. "Maybe . . ." He took out his own wand and tapped it to the paper. "George Weasley." He said hopefully.

"Now what would that do?" Fred asked.

George shrugged and gave it another go. "Fred and George Weasley, the best pranksters to ever come to Hogwarts ask if you would be so kind as to show your selves." He said tapping the parchment again lightly.

What happened next made the twins gasp.

What looked like an invisible hand was writing on the parchment.

"_Mr. Prongs would like to ask Mr. Weasleys what makes them so confident in themselves that they are the best pranksters every to grace the halls of Hogwarts_."

"_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs_."

"_As does Mr. Moony_."

"_And Mr. Wormtail_."

George and Fred looked at each other and back at the map.

"Ah . . ." Fred started.

"Well, we've never heard of anyone being as bad as us and we just kinda assumed . . ." George trailed off.

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his shock that no one ever told you about the Marauders_."

"_As would Messrs. Prongs and Wormtail_."

"_Mr. Moony would like to add that we never told anyone about the Marauders_."

"_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony_."

"So, um, Mr. Prongs?" Fred said, understandingly, slightly unnerved to be talking to a piece of parchment, "What exactly is this."

"_Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Weasleys full assurance that they will only use this tool for the aid to pranks and causing mischief before he devolves the great Marauder's secret weapon_."

"_As does Mr. Padfoot."_

"_And Mr. Moony_."

"_And Mr. Wormtail_."

"_Mr. Prong would like to ask his fellow mischief-makers if they must follow everything he says with 'as does' and 'as would'?"_

"_Yes_"

"_Yes_"

"_Yes_."

Fred and George chuckled. "We swear that we will use this tool in the best way to our knowledge in the way of pranks and other what-not."

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to know if this is good enough for every one_."

"_Mr. Prongs agrees_."

"_As does Mr. Moony_."

"_And Mr. Wormtail_."

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Mr. Prongs is right. It is annoying to be followed with 'as does'_"

"_Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that Mr. Prongs is always right_."

"_Mr. Moony would like to try to get back to the original topic_."

"_Mr. Prongs agrees asks Mr. Weasleys to repeat after him, with wands on parchment. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'"

The twin's eyes widened even more as ink lines spread out from the tip of the wand. At the top were these words:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers _

_Are proud to present _

**_THE MARAUDER'S MAP _**

The twins eyes' raced around the map. Every room in Hogwarts was on it. And to their amazement, little black dots labeled with the name of a person who was walking around.

Filch was stalking the 4th floor with Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore was pacing his office and Peeves was in the trophy room, more then likely wrecking the glass cases.

After a few minutes, much to Fred and George's disappointment, the map disappeared and was replaced with the original conversation.

"Hey!"

"_Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Weasleys to calm down. You can get back to the map by using the said saying by Mr. Prongs above_."

"_Mr. Wormtail wishes to tell the newly christened mischief-makers how to clear this parchment so unwanted eyes can not discover it. Simply tap the map with your wand again and say 'Mischief-Managed_.'

"_Mr. Padfoot asks if there are anymore questions_."

"Can you tell us your real names?" Fred asked hopefully, almost already knowing the answer.

"_No_"

The ink started to fade and soon the map looked like an old piece of parchment that looked as if it needed to be introduced with the dustbin.

But Fred and George knew better.

The twins looked around the room, then locked on to the adults.

"Shit." Fred muttered

"Can we pretend you never heard that?" George asked with a weak smile.

Remus had a serious face on. "No I don't think so."

They looked at Sirius who shook his head also. Then too James, whom that had just noticed.

"Who are you?" Fred asked rather ruddily.

James stood up. "Ah I don't think we have met in person." He extended his hand. "Mr. Prongs."

The color drained from the twin's faces.

"What . . . ?"

"No . . . can't be . . ."

"Never"

"Lying"

"Trying to trick us"

When they were able to put sentences together;

"So you three are . . ." Fred whispered.

"The Marauders?" they finished together.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other, to the twins and nodded, then started to laugh at the looks on their faces; like they were let lose in Honeydukes and told they could have anything and everything they wanted, for the rest of their life.

George rounded on Harry, "You knew, you knew this whole time and you never told us!"

Harry just shrugged and laughed on the expressions on the twins' faces.

Finally Fred and George shook James's hand in a kind of daze.

Fred looked at Sirius and Remus, "You two!"

Sirius leapt to his feet and swept a ridiculous low bow. "Mr. Padfoot," Sirius jerked Remus up out of his seat, "And Mr. Moony at your service."

"Moony . . ." Fred mused, then started laughing "I should have guessed! And Padfoot . . . you can turn into a big black dog!"

"Bloody Hell! You're really them, aren't you? We idolize you! You're our heroes! And Lupin! I never would have thought of it!" George said.

"We should have. Remember first class we had with him, took away every trick we had before we could play it on 'the new teacher'?" Fred said.

"Moony! How dare you!" James said.

"Come on Moony that wasn't nice." Sirius said

Remus crossed his arms defiantly. "But I believe I gave you them all back at the end of class and when you told me you had potions next and that I did not want to see those exact tricks around again."

Sirius smiled. "That's ok then."

"I'm surprised you did not match my writing on you homework with one the map." Remus mused.

"Well, we hardly expected to be taught by _the_ Mr. Moony." George said.

"Could you help us with our pranks, they need a teeny bit of help" Fred said, but then yelped when George smacked him 'round the head.

"You don't ask _the_ _Marauders_ just like that! You idiot!"

"Oh right!" Fred and George quickly got down on the ground.

"Oh, great Marauders, please help us with our pranks! We know that we aren't worthy, but we are the next generation of law-breakers and in desperate need of expert help." They said, waving their arms up and down in a worship stance in front of the three.

Everyone burst out laughing. The Marauders stood shoulder to shoulder facing the twins. "Get up young law-breakers, we will teach you, do not fear"

Fred and George both leapt to their feet.

James, Sirius, and Remus were beaming as the twins went on and on about how great they are, and everything they did because of them map.

"Great, just inflate their ego's some more." Lily muttered.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her.

George turned to Lily, "And your name, fair lady?"

"Mrs. Prongs, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," George said, bending to kiss Lily's hand.

Fred un-ceremonially shoved his twin aside. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Fred said, repeating the action of George.

Lily giggled and bent to whisper in Ginny's ear. "Are they always like that?"

Ginny nodded sadly, "All the time."

Then Fred said something that made the whole group cringe and draw anger to there faces, "Wasn't there another one? Wormy, Tails?"

"_Wormtail_." Sirius spat it out like the word tasted bad.

"Yeah! What about him, Where is he? Who is he?"

"Scabbers." Ron said just as venomously.

"I thank you for the answers, could we have some that are a little longer then one word?" Fred said.

"You know how Scabbers turned out to be Pettigrew?" Ron said

"Yeah," Ginny said, coming into understanding.

"That rat's nickname was Wormtail." Remus finished.

"That- that . . . rat!" George spat out.

"For lack of a better word, yes." Harry said.

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	18. Christmas Day

Harry woke up at what seemed to be the crack of dawn. He could hear his godfather down in the common room yelling for every one to:

"Wake up! Its Christmas!"

"It's also 6:30 in the morning!" Harry heard his father yell from 2 beds away.

"That's it! Everyone has to the count of three!" Harry could imagine Sirius crackling and rubbing his hands together like some mad scientist with a crazy scheme.

Suddenly Remus jumped up and moved away from his bed like it was going to bite him.

"3, 2, 1!"

Harry had a split second view of something hovering over top of him before he was doused in ice cold water. There was a second splash then a third. Harry assumed that Ron and James had suffered the same fate.

There were shouts from all around the Gryffindor dormitories: "Sirius! Padfoot! Snuffles! Paddy! Crazy Godfather!"

Harry looked up at Remus who was smiling sleepy. "You knew he would do this, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Only after the first 15 times he did it to us,"

"More like 20." James grumbled, throwing a towel at his son and Ron, holding onto one for him self.

Harry slowly got up and shivered as a cold drop of water ran down his back. After drying his face he slipped on his glasses. Ron was sitting up in bed and rubbing a towel over his flaming red hair, making it look like Harry's and James's; sticking up everywhere.

"Come on, I believe we're wanted downstairs." Remus said opening the door to shepherd the boys and James out.

As they walked down stairs Hermione and Lily were descending the other staircase. In front of the huge Christmas tree where Fred, George and Sirius. Ron glared at the twins when he spotted them. "You helped with that?"

Fred smiled. "No, only learning."

The trio seated themselves in front of the fire, leaning against the fount of the couch. James and Lily sat on the trio's left and Sirius and Remus on their right.

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius said, starting to hand out the gifts.

Remus received many bars of Honeydukes chocolate, which they had to explain to Harry why it was so funny.

Harry got his usual sweater and mincemeat pies from Mrs. Weasley. There was a black sweater that had a red phoenix on the front and one the back the letters: DA

Hermione and Ron received the same type only theirs were dark blue and dark green. They all quickly slipped them on.

Harry found an envelope that had Aunt Petunia's scrawl on it. Opening it he found only a note that asked the customary question if he could stay over the summer at Hogwarts.

Ron was reading over his shoulder and laughed. "So original aren't they?" Harry nodded and tossed the note into the crackling fire.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"A loving, caring note from my favorite aunt."

She looked at him questionably.

"She asked the same question she does every year. 'Can you stay over the summer'"

Lily's eyes went wide then narrowed in anger. "What_?"_ She asked in a deadly whisper, leaning forward slightly.

"Whoa, call off the wife Prongs!" Sirius said.

James put an arm around her and whispered into her ear. Slowly she relaxed and a small smile crept over her face.

Tuning back to his presents Harry un-wrapped Hogwarts; A History the same time Ron did. They both groaned. "_Hermione."_

She smiled evilly at them.

Ron had given Harry the book, 101 ways to out smart the other Seeker. Remus and Sirius gave him another, different, set of advanced Defense books.

There were a few things left under the tree: A sliver wrapped box, a gold one, and 7 purple poka-dotted envelopes.

James reached out and handed Harry the gold box. He gingerly took off the paper and held in his hand a small, jeweler like, box. Harry glanced at his parents before opening the lid.

An old fashion key lay on red velvet, engraved on the handle was: GH.

"Really?" Harry whispered to James.

James smiled and nodded.

Harry leapt up and over to his parents to engage in a three way hug.

Sirius peered over Ron and into the box and saw the key. "You better still have my room Prongs."

Lily smiled sweetly at him. "I think it is still there, covered in 15 years of dust."

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

Fred and Gorge were handing out the envelopes, one to each person.

Harry hesitated before opening his. Who knew what could jump out at you? What he found was a slip of paper with fancy writing on it.

_Gift Certificate _

_To Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _

_In the amount of 10 galleons. _

"Thanks Fred and George." Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ron added, slipping the parchment into his pj's pocket.

Even Hermione smiled and said thank you, she had a mischievous look in her eye.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were looking confused at the twins. "What's Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?" Lily asked.

"Our joke shop."

Sirius grinned evilly. "I'll make good use of this."

There was only one present left. The silver wrapped box. Remus reached for it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione nudge Harry and Ron and inclined her head towards him.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "I take it this is from you three?"

They nodded.

James, Sirius and Lily looked up from their gifts to watch Remus peel off the wrapping paper and open the box. Then turn a deathly pale as he gazed on what lay inside.

"You ok Moony?" James asked softly. He looked over at his son whose expression was hard to read.

Remus did not answer, only looked up at the trio. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His eyes were glittering brightly.

Harry just nodded to spare the werewolf. Then the three of them moved over to where Remus was sitting and the group embraced

Sirius heard his best friend murmur, "Thank you."

When they broke apart there was a gold chain around Remus neck with three small charms on it.

A stag, a wolf and a panther.

"Um, Haven't you three got the wrong animals?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

Remus shook his head. "No, they got the right ones." He was smiling.

James looked at the trio and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged looks before slightly nodding to each other. Standing up, they moved over to an area of the room that would give them more room.

Casting a glance around the room, Harry saw Remus who was grinning, James who was staring at the wonderingly, and Sirius whom slight understanding was coming over his face. Lily was looking between her husband and his friends, then between her son and his friends.

Looking back at each other, the trio nodded and all together started to change, drawing sharp intakes of breath from those watching.

Harry was bending forward, his spine stretching, his arms and legs lengthening. Dark brown fur was spreading all over. His head was growing, antlers started to sprout from the top of his head and branched out. When he was fully transformed a beautiful animal stood proudly in front of them. His head raised high, bearing the burden of huge antlers, mussels were rippling under the coat with every small movement. His hindquarters stronger then steel springs.

Hermione was beside Harry. She bent forwards too, her feet and hands morphing into big paws, thick, shiny brown fur spreading like wild fire, a tail emerging from the base of her spine, her ears moved to the top of her head, becoming pointing and more sensitive. Hermione was fully gone and a wolf stood in her place; her thick fur hiding powerful muscles. Her fur shinned in the morning sunlight. Bright golden eyes had replaced Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

Ron was last, a tail coming out; his read hair changed to fur and over took his body. Feet and hands turned into paws that held extremely sharp claws. His ears sharpened and his nose extended, growing whiskers. A red panther stood in Ron's place, His fur glossy and bright like his hair.

Standing proudly beside each other, they waited for someone to speak. James was the first to stand and walk over towards them. The stag stiffened.

James walked right up to the stag and looked deep into its eyes, then onto its forehead.

"Moony, look at this,"

Remus moved away from where he was petting Hermione and walked over to James.

"Look there." James pointed out a small patch of fur in the middle of Harry's head.

Upon closer inspection you could see a bit of white fur that formed the shape of a lighting bolt.

"I never noticed it before," Remus admitted.

Sirius had come over and was petting Hermione. "So the 'have to follow all the rules girl' has become an illegal animagi." He said laughing.

Hermione growled low in her throat.

Fred, George and Ginny were by Ron. "Aww, look at Ronnie-kins now."

With that Ron extended his long claws and pulled back his lips to show some pretty big teeth.

"Ah, Remus?" Lily asked. "Have you seen them before, like this?"

Remus smiled, "Only every full moon sense I have been here."

James and Sirius looked sharply at him. "Remus I think you better start from the beginning."

They returned to their seats. After Remus sat down Hermione curled up and put her head in his lap, Harry gracefully sank to the floor, leaning slightly on his right side and Ron doing the same on his left.

James and Sirius exchanged smiles at the sight.

"It was the first full moon that everyone knew I was here. I headed to the shack." Remus stared.

"But you had taken the potion, right?" Sirius interrupted.

Remus nodded as James added his two Kunts. "What potion?"

"It's pretty new. Its called Wolfsbane and it makes me keep my mind during the full moon." Remus told him.

A smile covered James' face, "But they haven't found a cure yet, have they?"

The werewolf shook his head sadly and continued to tell about that first night. "So I got into the shack and standing before me was a stag, which at first I thought was you Prongs, a wolf and a panther. We stayed there all night."

"So you all just sat around all night?" Sirius asked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, we actually slept." Remus shrugged, "Anyways, in the morning they where still there. So we parted and meet up next month, and the rest of the full moons." He said while petting Hermione's head.

Sirius turned to the animals. "And how did you accomplish this might I ask?"

The stag sighed and the animals melted back into the trio.

Hermione started. "I got some books at Diagon Alley during the summer after third year and stared to try to figure it out. We have been trying to transform sense then."

"But, how did you know if you were going to ever see me again?" Remus asked in wonder.

Harry smiled. "Well, you're best friends with my godfather and I knew I would see him again so I just figured that would mean seeing you too."

James shook his head. "Let me get this strait, you did not know for sure if you would see him again, on a full moon none the less, and you did it any way? And it only took you, what 2 and a half years to fully transform!"

They nodded. "We only could go all the way that weekend before the term started." Ron said. "And do you know that a stag's hoof really hurts?" He added, glaring at Harry.

Lily looked shocked. "Harry did you kick him?"

"Maybe?"

Remus laughed. "I had just transformed and Ron tried to back up and Harry lashed out a pretty hard punch."

Ron grumbled, "Had that bruise for weeks."

"And you don't get worse in Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Fred spoke up. "Wait till Mum hears!"

Ron glared at him. "She's not going to find out."

Sirius sighed heavily and the trio looked sharply at him. "You know what all of this means, don't you?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks before shaking their heads no.

Still with serious in his voice, he said. "We need nick names."

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you,

Mrs. Fawkes


	19. Storm, Eclipse,and Flame

The trio let out a deep breath.

Sirius looked at them with laughter written over his face. "Do you really think I would make you tell?"

"Really Ron! We're not Percy!" Fred exclaimed with a discussed face at the thought of his older brother.

"On with nick names!" James proclaimed.

"But we are not calling Harry 'Prongs jr.'" Lily said.

"Why not!"

"Because! He's had that name since he was born."

"So?"

"So? I had to fight you tooth and nail not to name him James jr.!"

Sirius and Remus sniggered.

"But that doesn't mean that he can't have my nickname."

"Don't you think it would get confusing with two 'Prongs' running around Godric's Hollow?"

"Lily, their already carbon copies except for the eyes, why not the names too?" Sirius said.

"Just, because."

"Not a very good reason Flower." James sniggered.

"You Marauders are so aggravating!"

"We do our best." Remus smiled.

Fred and George had odd looks on their faces. "Harry," George started. "How exactly do you know, um, James and Lily is it?" he asked looking towards Lily.

Lily nodded.

"Um, they're my parents?" Harry said apprehensively. He thought that Fred and George knew that.

The twins' jaws dropped. "But, but, your dead!"

James looked thoughtful while finding his pulse. "No, I don't think I am, What about you Flower."

"I think you can answer that question by your self Potter."

The twins turned to Ginny who was talking to Hermione on the couch. "Did you know?" Fred asked his sister.

"Of course I knew. And I must say I agree with Lily about the name."

"How did you find out?" George demanded.

"Common sense. Anyways, did you not notice that Harry and Lily's eyes are exactly the same? And that Harry looks exactly like James?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Not a coincidence Fred," Ginny said, turning back to Hermione.

"Can we get back to the names?" Ron asked.

"Can I put my two kunts in?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, can you?" Remus smiled.

"Oh har de har har Moony. I already have the nickname of 'Prong's jr.' No offence Dad, but can't I have a different one?"

James frowned but nodded in defeat.

"What about 'Hooftail?'" Hermione suggested.

"Too much like Wormtail." Ron said darkly.

"Agreed," Sirius said.

"Scar?" Fred suggested.

"No." This time is was Harry who disagreed.

"Flash"

"Flash?" Remus questioned Ginny's suggestion.

Ginny shrugged.

"I don't think so; I would feel like a stop light." Harry said while imaging his white tail turning red, yellow and green.

Lily, Remus and Hermione nodded in agreement; while Sirius, James, and the Weasley clan looked confused.

"Muggle thing," Remus explained.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius questioned.

"I took muggle studies," Remus explained, "while you all took Divination."

"Divination was a complete waste of time," James moaned, "staying up to all hours of the night plotting our outlandish deaths."

"One of the reasons I did not take it," Remus said, "Along with the reason that there was on other way up to the classroom then that blasted ladder." Remus shuddered at the thought of silver.

"Now thinking about it, I never got how I would died right." James mused.

"I think I did, somewhat, it was something about a battle and I would die def-" Sirius cut off that train of thought at the sight of his godson's distressed face.

"What about Points?" George said.

"Points?" Harry questioned. "It's not bad."

"What about Bolt?" James suggested.

Harry got red in the face. "No! I get enough grief over that stupid scar and I am not being names after it!"

James looked sheepish and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

There was un-comfortable silence in the room before Hermione spoke up. "Storm" She said softly, staring into Harry's greens eyes.

Ron, seeing that Harry was not going to flip out over this name, slowly nodded. "It certainly fits your personality."

Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. Now it was just up to Harry, who nodded.

"Harry James Potter, I here by proclaim your, official, Marauder name as 'Storm.'" Remus said in all seriousness.

"Ok, 'Storm'." Hermione said, inclining her head toward Harry. "What about me?"

"Bushtail?" Ron suggested.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley."

"Fluffy?" Sirius said.

Hermione turned her glare onto Sirius.

Sirius was no fool (or maybe he was) and quickly 'poped' into Padfoot.

Hermione did the same and there was a sight to see, a huge wolf facing off against a huge dog.

The wolf was slow advancing on the dog, stalking it like she would her prey. Sirius stood his ground for a while then turned tail and ran around the room, Hermione in close pursuit.

Sirius was barking for help from his fellow Marauders. James was laughing so hard that turning into 'Prongs' was the last thing he could manage.

Hermione was slowly gaining on Sirius, finally catching up with him, jumping on his back, effectively stopping Sirius and somehow flipping him over.

Sirius 'poped' back to the sight of a brown wolf, panting, standing on his chest.

"I take it that was a no?" Sirius said, trying to suppress a smile.

Hermione snorted, gracefully jumped off his chest, and stalked over to Remus with her tail held high. Curling up next to him and resting her head in his lap, watching Sirius get up and dusting himself off.

"Lot of help you lot are," He grumbled.

"Sorry Padfoot, wrong time of the month for me," Remus said, which for some reason set Ginny into a fit of giggles.

Sirius turned to James, "Your excuse?"

James shrugged. "Don't have a good one."

Sirius snorted. "Sorry excuse for a Marauder, not having an excuse." He flopped back into his chair.

Remus was smiling and scratching behind Hermione's ears. "What about Luna?"

Hermione quickly poped back, it looked rather odd as Remus's hand had suddenly found its self on top of Hermione's head.

Hermione paid no notice to that. "I am not being named after that- that-"

"Ravenclaw?" Ron supplied.

"Not exactly the word I would have used."

"She's not that bad Hermione." Harry reasoned.

Hermione huffed.

"Golden-eye?" Harry said.

"Wasn't that a James Bond movie?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"What about Luppa? It's French for wolf." Lily said.

"Luppa? Hmm, It's ok." Hermione said.

"But not for you?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Tala?" Ginny suggested.

"Native American for wolf," Remus supplied to erase the confused looks on the group's faces.

"I don't think so." Ron spoke up.

"Yeah, its just . . . ." Fred started.

"Not Hermione." George finished.

"Paws." Sirius stated.

Hermione started to nod before she saw Ron frowning and gave his a confused look.

"It's kind of . . . simple, isn't it?" Ron asked. "I mean, I have paws too, it could apply to either of us."

Remus nodded. "You have a point Ron, out of the six of us, three have paws. What about . . . Eclipse?"

Hermione instantly agreed.

"All in agreement?" Remus asked, looking around the room.

Nodding heads answered his question.

"Hermione A-"

"Don't you dare say my middle name."

Remus smirked. "Why? I like it."

Hermione snorted. "You might like it, image living with it."

"How do you know her middle name? We don't even know it!" Ron stated, upset.

"Student records," Remus shrugged.

"Get on with it Moony." Lily said from her armchair.

Inclining his head towards Lily, "As you wish ma'am, Hermione A. Granger, I here by proclaim your official Marauder name as 'Eclipse'."

"What about me?" Ron said.

"Pink Panther?" Hermione suggested with a wicked smile.

"I am red! Not pink." Ron said with a discussed face. "Thank you very much."

"Fang?" Fred said.

Harry shuddered. "No way, one of Aunt Marge's bulldog's was named that. That bloody thing chased me up a tree."

Lily made a sound that was crossed between anger and disbelief.

"I thought that was Ripper." Hermione mused.

"That one too," Harry said darkly.

"Firetail?" George said.

"Wormtail." Ron replied.

"TenderFoot?" James said.

"'Tenderfoot?' It's a little close to Padfoot, don't you think?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"I personally don't care about that, but I am not sure panthers are 'tender'." Sirius mused.

"What about Flame?" Lily said.

"Not bad." Ron said after a moment.

"I like it." Hermione said.

"Yea."

"Ronald Author Weasley, I here by proclaim your official Marauder name as 'Flame'."

The group was just about to leave for lunch when a small 'pop' was heard. Turning towards the sound they found that one of the tables was laden with sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"I have a feeling were not to go down to the Great Hall for lunch." Sirius said, taking a few sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice over to the couch.

"No, really?" Lily asked.

"I do believe I am right on this one."

"Good, I need to work on lesson plans," Remus said, settling himself at another desk with his lunch, accio-ing his books, parchment, and a quill.

"Moony, term doesn't start for another 2 and a half weeks." Harry said.

"Does that mean that you already have your essay's done?"

"Yes." Harry, Hermione and Ron proudly coursed.

"Good, I can grade three and get them out of the way." Remus said, still flipping pages in his book and taking occasional notes.

"Grading can't be that hard." James said. "Zeros for the Slytherins, and everyone else 100 percent."

"Not that easy Prongs." Remus said, excepting the three scrolls from Hermione. "For instance," Remus unraveled Hermione's, filled with Hermione's small handwriting, the essay must have been 3 feet long.

Hermione blushed.

"Not that I am complaining." Remus turned back to grade it.

"We should have named Hermione 'Moony jr.'" James muttered.

Sirius and Ron had gotten immersed in a chess game. Ron looked determined not to let Sirius win.

Harry was reading his defense books, taking notes for D.A. between bites of his sandwich.

James had moved over to where the twins were eating and they all were taking or should say, plotting with their heads together.

Lily, Ginny and Hermione were talking about girl stuff as far as the boys could tell. Giggling was heard ever now and then from their corner.

"Dinnertime!" Sirius shouted a few hours later.

With a snort Remus woke from his place on the couch. "What's goin' on?" He slurred, not fully awake yet.

"Take a wild guess." Lily said, getting up from the floor where she had faced down almost all in the common room in a number of chess games.

"Dinnertime," Remus yawned, stretching while getting up.

"Lucky guess," Sirius accused.

Hermione had to pried out of her new book she received for Christmas, Ron and Harry put down their potions essay that Hermione had reminded them that they had not finished yet. The twins and James looked rather flushed as they were ushered out by an over excited Sirius with the rest of the group.

"Where did you all go anyway?" Lily asked her husband, Sirius and the twins.

"Oh, no where really, just walked around the school," James said.

"Hoping to running into Snape,"

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected Fred.

"Still can't believe he's a professor." James muttered.

"He's honestly not that bad." Hermione said, earning shocked expressions from the teens. "Oh come on! He might be a unfair git, but he's still a good teacher."

Ron snorted.

Remus was still yawning.

"Moony still tired?" Lily asked.

"Full moon in four days," He explained.

"What the shack like?" James asked.

Remus shrugged. "Not much different I guess. Dustier."

"Is that cabinet still there?" James asked, referring to the one that the Marauders used to stash anything that they did not want destroyed on the full moon.

"It's not in the big room, or the master bedroom." Remus said, thinking back to the last times he was in the old house.

"If I am thinking of the right thing, then its still there; in the smallest bedroom," Ron said. "The only thing in the place with no damage to it right?"

Remus nodded.

"It's still there then."

Harry and Ron opened the huge doors to the Great Hall. The sight that met their eyes was one table in the middle of the hall; all others banished to the sides. Christmas decorations galore, the 12 usual trees adorned with hundreds of ornaments. Snow was falling, till about 10 feet from the ground where it disappeared. Around the table were the members of the Order.

Mad-eye was talking to Dumbledore at the head of the table. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were along the middle, pouring over parchment. Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall were across from each other, laughing with Tonks who had just knocked over the picture of pumpkin juice. A quick 'Scourgify!' from Kingsley fixed that.

Snape sneered from his seat. Hagrid was at the other end of the table, the only place that would fit him.

"Is there a reason the Order is here?" Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked towards the middle of the room.

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore said nothing about this at the last meeting." He whispered back.

"This is the extent of the Order?" James asked in amazement.

Sirius nodded. "Well, there about five not here, but basically, this is it."

James let out a low whistle, which caught the attention of everyone at the table.

Silence.

Snape rolled his eyes, and Dumbledore's twinkled. Those were the only to calm reactions to the arrival.

Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears as she hugged Sirius. "And the day before we were fighting over that motorcycle!"

"Shh, it's all right Molly." Sirius said.

Mr. Weasley was hugging Lily, "My dear, Merlin how good it is to see you."

James was smiling as facing Mad-eye, at the receiving end of the old Auror's wand.

"If you're the real Potter, On March 10, 1980. Where were you, me and Black?"

"I believe we were in Scotland, chasing down Deatheaters."

"And those slimly bas-"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry Molly, those bloody Deatheaters got away."

Mad-eye looked them over a moment before shaking James and Sirius's hands. "Good to have you boys back." He growled.

Dumbledore called for very one's attention minutes later. "Could everyone please take their seats?"

Sitting across from James and next to Sirius was Harry. James was trying to mime something to his son with out everyone else noticing.

Finally Remus took over, leaning over and whispered into Harry's ear. "What your father is trying to tell you thought some sort of commutation that I barley recognize is not to drink anything."

Harry had to suppressed a laugh at the way the werewolf summed up James's miming, or lack there of, and proceeded to fill his plate with roast turkey, potato's, both boiled and roasted, buttered peas, gravy, and cranberry sauce.

Before anyone could lift a fork piled with food to their mouth, Dumbledore stood, goblet in hand. "I would like to propose a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Sirius coughed rather loudly.

"And of course, Mr. Black; May they be with us longer then before."

"How cheerful," Sirius muttered.

The group raised their goblets and murmured: "James, Lily, Sirius," before taking a drink.

Then there was a sight to see. People were breaking out in poka-dots, strips, and checker patterns. all in complementary neon colors.

The Marauders and the twins were cracking up. Dumbledore was chuckling as he watched his beard flash all the colors of the rainbow.

Snape did not look too happy as his customary black robes turned red and gold; neither did McGonagall as her deep green robes had silver streaks added to them.

McGonagall was just about to open her mouth to take points off Gryffindor before Sirius beet her too it.

"Technically were not students anymore, so you can't take points from us." Sirius had a smug smile on his face.

"20 points from Gryffindor."

Sirius, James and the twins opened their mouths to protest. Remus was chuckling and shaking his head.

"I can still take points . . . ." McGonagall trailed off as the rubies she had sent to the top of the hourglass froze and started to fall back to the bottom. "I said 20 points from Gryffindor!"

The rubies once again started towards the top before falling back to where they originally started.

Sirius intimidated Trelawney's misty voice. "My inner eye tells me that you are not destined to take away points from Gryffindor at this time."

McGonagall snorted, "Doesn't help that you have a staff member as a best friend either."

Remus was the picture of pure innocence, "Who, me?"

In the mean time Dumbledore had called up a few house elves and requested new drinks be sent up, then with a simple 'swish and flick' of his wand, every one was restored to their original color, much to the Marauder's and the twins disappointment.

As people were starting to eat, Mad-eye spoke up, "You going to explain to us how the Potters and Black are alive or do we have to guess?" He growled.

"I was getting to that Alastor." Dumbledore smiled and went into an expiation that was very similar to the one told to the staff.

The Order had wide eyes by the time he was one talking.

"Trust it to be you to come up with something like that." Bill chuckled.

James was looking around at the new faces that had been add to the Order since the last meeting he had been to. "Where are the Longbottoms?" James asked.

An un-conformable silence fell over the group.

"Oh Merlin, James," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "Their gone, No not dead, after you d- after you-know-who's down fall they were . . . were tortured to insanity for information on His whereabouts."

Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, turning pale, eyes watering. James moved to but an arm around his wife; her and Alice had been very close.

"Benjy Fenwick?"

"Gone," Sirius replied tonelessly, looking at his plate.

"Edgar Bones? Sturugis Podmore? Caradoc Dearborn? Gideon, Fabian Prewett?" James asked, looking around the table for some sign of affirmation that they were not all gone.

"All of them Prongs." Remus sadly stated.

James slumped in his chair, removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"What about Aberfroth?" James asked eyes still covered.

"He is still with us." Dumbledore said from his end of the table.

James sighed. "Who are the five that are not here?"

"Elphaias Doge, Dedlus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Strugis Podmore, and Hestia Jones." Tonks counted off on her fingers. "Oh, we forgot Mundungus and Arabella Figg. They're all back at headquarters and her home."

James replaced his glasses on his nose and for the first time noticed the new faces at the table, mostly Kingsley who was sitting beside him.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, head Auror in charge of Sirius's hunt." He rumbled, extending his hand.

James exchanged a quick glance with Sirius who nodded before shaking his hand.

Lily had quickly dried her eyes and too was looking around the table. "Oh my, Bill?" She said, spotting the longhaired Weasley.

Bill smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Lily got up to give him a quick hug. "You were only, what? Two or three when we last saw you!"

"Wild little thing at that." James smiled at the young man. "Hello Bill." He said, shaking his hand.

"Lily, maybe you can convince him to cut his hair and get rid of that fang." Mrs. Weasley said, thinking that she had another ally in the war to cut her oldest son's hair.

"I'll convince him to keep it, not get rid of it. I like it."

Ginny smiled from her seat beside Fred and Lily. "Told you Mum, Give up, if it gets as long as Professor Dumbledore's then he should think about cutting it."

"Miss Weasley, if you would kindly leave me out of this." Dumbledore hid a smile behind his beard, though his half moon glasses did nothing to hide the blue eyes twinkling like wild.

"Do you remember Charlie?" Mr. Weasley indicated his second born son.

"Charlie?" Lily said in surprise.

"It would seem that is my name."

"You've gotten so big!"

Charlie chuckled as they embraced.

"And you forget about me?"

James and Lily turned to study the pink and blue haired witch, who squished up her face and changed into a young schoolgirl with red pigtails.

"Tonks!"

The young Auror giggled as she changed back.

After everyone had caught up, the topics of conversation turned serous:

"Sirius," Kingsley started. "Have you ever been to China?"

Sirius thought a moment. "Not that I recall, why."

"I need a new place to have spotted you. So far you have been various parts of Russia for the past seven months."

Sirius stared at him. "The ministry doesn't know I was dead?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Albus thought that it would be better we wait, for some odd reason that he did not decide to disclose."

There were a few minutes of silence as people occupied themselves with eating and making sure that they at least had first of every thing served.

"Where were you when we were hunting you?" Kingsley suddenly asked.

Sirius smirked, "Secret."

"Come on Black." Moody said after taking a swig from his flask.

"The Forbidden Forrest."

Kingsley, who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, choked and ended up in a slight coughing fit.

"What!" Tonks cried out. "But, but, Hogwarts? And Hogsmeade? The whole place was swarmed with Dementors!"

"I hadn't noticed" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

"I don't believe you!" Kingsley had received a few, hard; pats on his back form James and recovered his voice, "You where there the whole year!"

"More then just that year, I left and came back in the beginning of the next school year. I had to get into Hogwarts."

"With out a wand? Your crazy Black." Kingsley wiped away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes when his was laughing.

"I had had things to do, that's all." Sirius shrugged.

"So what are you going to do when school starts again?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius faced turned cold. "Probably go back to number 12."

"Wait, you don't need to hide anymore." James said.

"Yeah, we can swear that we did switch secret keepers. You'll be free Sirius!" Lily proclaimed.

"One thought Lily; you're supposed to be dead. I have a feeling that the Ministry will not accept the word of two dead people." Sirius replied bitterly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "There is a simple spell that can assure anyone that these two are really the Potters. It will be good enough for the Wizengamot."

"I take it that you the head again?" Sirius assumed.

Dumbledore nodded.

"How exactly are we going to get in to the Ministry? I have the suspicion that they won't let us three." Sirius indicated himself, James and Lily, "Just waltz in."

"I could bring you in at wand point." Kingsley shrugged. "I'm supposed to be the one to catch you so I don't think we would get into to much trouble till I could get you to my office."

Sirius nodded, "Sounds alright. We could go in early so we don't get asked too many questions. Or I don't get on the receiving end of an 'Avada' or two."

"There are three invisibility cloaks between the Order members." Moody growled.

Harry looked up from his plate in surprise.

Moody nodded toward the trio. "You three might as well be honoree members with what you've done."

Hermione blushed and looked at her plate, Ron's ears went red and Harry just nodded.

"As I was saying, we've got three cloaks. You three just slip one on each and follow Kingsley. Simple as that, no need for all this staged nonsense." The retired Auror said taking a sip from his hip flask.

"What do we do from then?" McGonagall asked the headmaster.

"I have to draw up some paper work that states that the Potters really are the Potters. You two will need to sign, and owl it to Fudge. That should take care of that. And re-gain your custody over Harry."

Harry and his parents exchanged wide grins.

"But you know he is going to ask a million questions." Fred said, getting back to the subject of Fudge. "What are you going to tell him? Surly not the real way, imagine that all over the Prophet."

"I was planning on the truth, only a modified version, a fluke, mistake of sorts. Then owl the Minster and tell him that I wish to re-open Sirius's case."

"Open a case, not re-open one. There was never one to re-open." Sirius growled, sounding like the great bear dog he is.

"They. Never. Gave. You. A. Trial?" James barely got out in anger.

Sirius shook his head.

James had his fists clamped shut with the knuckles turning white from the presser. "How soon can we get this done with?" He growled at the headmaster.

"I can have the papers done a soon as tomorrow and we should be able to get to the Ministry on Monday."

James nodded.

"But what are you three going to do?" Remus asked. "Going back to your old jobs?"

James and Sirius nodded.

"Do they still have our cubicles?" Sirius asked Kingsley.

The Auror nodded, smiling. "In the very back, covered in cobwebs, but they are still there. Ironically," He looked at Sirius. "Your cubicle is the one right next to mine, followed by James's."

"What about you Lily?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Lily shrugged. "Probably back to my post at St. Mungo's."

"You worked at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked with admiration.

"Spell Damage."

"Always the best at charms," McGonagall said.

"So what's Voldemort been up too?" James asked after a few minutes of silence. "After June I mean."

"Children please leave." Molly said, dead calm, warning them not to argue, which of course did not work.

Before the teens could get more then a few words of protest out James spoke up.

"Wait a minute! They have just as much of a right to hear what is going on as you do." James said.

"But their children!"

"They may be children but they have faced him more times then any of us have!" James shot back. "And more then likely will face him again!"

"There not adults James!"

"I am perfectly aware of that fact Molly."

"This is exactly the conversation I had with Sirius a year ago."

"Good! At least someone has the sense to let them know what's going on."

"I still don't think that they should be here for this!"

"Molly, if you make them leave, as soon as this meeting is over I will find the closeted Pensieve and let them see it that way. It's your choice." James sat back with his arms crossed.

Mrs. Weasley looked around the table for support. No one wanted to meet her eyes, except for Dumbledore, who gave her a small shake of his head that signaled that she was fighting a losing battle.

Mrs. Weasley huffed as she sat back, defeated.

"James was the only one who could ever handle Molly after she got started." Remus whispered into Harry's ear.

"This meeting of The Order Of the Phoenix will now begin." Dumbledore said from his standing position at the head of the table.

James was doodling on a piece of parchment that the all Order members had conjured up at the request of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione's quill was flying across her parchment, Harry and Ron's going at a slower pace.

"You listening Potter?" Mad eye growled from his seat.

"Yes." James sighed.

"What have you summarized from all of this?"

"We have only a vague idea of what Voldemort is doing, or what he is planning to do." James had almost regretted asking about Voldemort, thought they were learning a great deal about what the death eaters were up to which gave them some idea to what Voldemort was planning.

"Correction, we also know, is that he is, once again, planning some way to kill me." Harry sighed, "And probably an outlandish one at that."

"We don't know that!" Molly exclaimed who had been unusually quite during the meeting. "Why do you think he is trying to kill you! Are you having-"

Dumbledore cut her off before Mrs. Weasley inquire about Harry have more visions like last year. "It is up to young Mr. Potter if he wishes disclose what he knows to you."

Harry put his head down and closed his eyes, wondering of he should tell them of the prophecy. It's the Order. They might as well know about it. But, Harry could already hear Mrs. Weasley questioning the reliability of the prophecy, and protesting that He's just a boy! It has to be wrong, It can't be for Harry.

James was just about to assure Harry that he did not have not to tell the Order, and that they could function just fine with out the knowledge when Harry raised his head.

In a tried voice Harry, shakily, repeated the prophecy. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark load approaches . . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have powers the dark lord know not . . . An either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . ."

Mrs. Weasley was the first to make a sound, sniffling, she hastily dabbed at her eyes with her napkin, Mr. Weasley putting an arm around her shoulders.

The rest of the Order had turned their gaze towards Harry who stared back. Snape was looking at Harry like he had never seen him before. Harry met his professor's eyes with his cold emerald ones.

Snape was positive that Harry had mastered Occlumency from the gaze.

Then, all at once, questions were flying at Dumbledore:

"Who told you this?"

"It can't be Harry!"

"How did you hear of this Dumbledore!"

"Could it be some one else!"

"He's 16!"

Harry had enough of all of this, quietly slipping away from everyone who was too absorbed in the Headmaster and the lack of answers they were getting from him.

Quickly walking from the Great Hall, towards the main doors of the castle, Harry just had to get away.

Ron and Hermione had seen Harry leave and slipped away too.

"Where do you reckon he went?" Ron questioned Hermione as they walked through the corridors.

"Outside, by the lake most likely."

Ron nodded as the two friends went to find the other member of the golden trio.

Down by lake was a stag under the trio's favorite tree. Hermione and Ron causally approached it, shivering in the cold.

"Storm?" Hermione said softly.

Harry raised his head.

Ron shuffled his feet. "You want to go-"

The stag nodded, standing up and stretching as his friends 'popped'

Taking off at an easy lope they plunged into the forest.

Reviews feed the writer's soul,

Mrs. Fawkes


	20. Of Dreams, DeathEaters, & Moonlit walks

The Order members finally took notice that the honoree members where no where to be found.

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Molly asked, worried.

"Not too far Mum, I mean the castle is only one of the biggest in the world." Fred said.

"So we should be able to find them in a jiffy, give or take a day or two." His other half finished.

"It's not funny you two!"

"Come on Mum, its not like Voldemort is going to waltz through the front gates at any moment." Bill said in hopes of calming his over reacting mother. The though of Harry, her adopted son, having to be the one that will be killed or kills the most feared wizard since the age of Grindelwald, had put the poor woman on the edge of hysteria.

"I am sure, Molly, that the teens will be able to take care of themselves." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling.

Snape muttered something under his breath.

James must have heard Snape mumbling and quickly turned to face him. "If you have something to say Snape, at least have the curtsey to say it loud enough so we can all hear it."

Lily laid a hand on her husband's arm in hopes of calming him.

Snape sneered and opened his mouth to make a come back before his face contoured into a pain filled one, clutching his left fore arm. "If you will excuse me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Be careful, Severus."

Snape quickly rose from the table and removed his wand, swishing it over his robes, turning them into Death Eater attire, picking up his mask from where it had materialized on the table; he gave a quick nod to the Order then swept around and quickly walked from the hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

Snape stepped out into the cold wind and donned his mask. "Does the Dark Lord have any idea of how cold it is?" He muttered to him self, pushing against the wind and towards the front gates. "Stupid Potter, still hasn't grown up. And the younger one has to be the on to kill the Dark Lord? Wonderful, yet another thing that I have to block from that red-eyed mad-man," Snape snorted.

Walking past the edge of the forest, he thought he heard some thing rustle the undergrowth. Snape assured himself that his wand was in the sleeve of his robe before moving on; embarrassed that a little noise had caused that kind of reaction.

Focusing on the front gates that lay fifty feet in front of him, the animals stepping out of the brush remained un-noticed for a minute or so. Turning quickly, Snape found himself being stalked by a panther, stag and wolf.

He studied them for a moment before speaking. "You three better find your selves in the castle before Mrs. Weasley tears it down looking for you."

The animals' eyes widened, taking a step backwards.

"I do not wish to comeback to find my classroom and office in shambles, believe me when I say that I will hold you three responsible." Snape sneered.

The stag nodded then they turned tail and ran towards the castle.

Snape walked though the gates and disapparated with a crack that echoed into the cold night.

Mean while, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking through the corridors towards the Great Hall trying to catch their breath.

"How'd he know it was us?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shrugged, "Be thankful that he did not take points."

Harry nodded. "I could kind of feel him probing my mind when he was staring at me; I guess that's how he know it was us. It doesn't help that I have that confounded scar on my forehead even when I am 'Storm.'"

"What do you make of the meeting?" Ron asked a minute later. "Bet it'll be more exciting after Snape returns."

"Like they'll really let us attaint another meeting; if it was not for your Dad, Harry, We would not have even gotten to stay for that one." Hermione said, walking through the Great Hall doors as the swung open for them. "Did you two even take notes?"

Ron's ears got red. "What was there to take notes on? You-know-who is out there somewhere planning who knows what and the Order is at a bit of a lost of what to do?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh _there _you all are!" Mrs. Wesley cried upon seeing them.

"We're fine Mrs. Wesley." Hermione assured the older woman.

"Oh I just got so worried."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry behind Hermione's back.

Suddenly Harry clapped his hand to his scar. A white-hot pain was burning in it. He managed to stumble to a chair and sink into it.

Lily had wide eyes and looked towards her husband. James did not know what to say, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione and Ron ran to their friend's side. "What is it mate?" Ron asked.

"Happy. Planning something." And with that, Harry blacked out.

Lily let out a muffled scream and rushed to her son's side. "What's going on?" She asked, looking up at the headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head. "We will know when Mr. Potter wakes."

"We can't just leave him there." Hermione said, wringing her hands and looking around for a comfortable place to let Harry lie.

With a quick swish James had transfigured one of the chairs into an over-stuffed couch, complete with a blanket and pillows. An added flick levitated the couch and set it down in front of the fireplace.

Remus lifted the 16-year-old from the chair and carried him over to the couch.

Lily followed and covered her son in the blanket, propping his head up with one of the pillows, smoothing away his bangs, un-intently revealing the lighting bolt scar that had turned a fiery red.

The Order members had surrounded the couch and where looking sadly down at one of their youngest members.

The teens looked up with disgust at them. "He's not an animal in the zoo you know!" Ginny barked at them.

They nodded sadly and backed away from them, going towards the table. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George remained.

Lily was stroking her son's hair; James sat at the end of the couch, starring into the fire but not seeing it.

Harry was mumbling in his sleep and twitching, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids.

Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny quietly moved away. Leaving Sirius and Remus to try and comfort the couple.

Sirius took James while Remus went over and kneeled by Lily's knee.

"He'll be alright James." Sirius said softly, as not to startle him.

James nodded stiffly.

Sirius sighed. "You are the worst person to get to talk when you're upset."

James sharply turned towards Sirius. "That's my son, who I have not seen sincehe was one. One! Yes, you might have not seen him since then either but you get to see him grow up from his third year. I got nothing; my baby has gone from one to sixteen in a matter of _seconds_ to me!" James starred hard at Sirius before turning back to the fire.

"Do you _really _think I have had it better? Sitting in Azkaban for twelve years, the only thoughts on my mind where those of how I had betrayed my best friend- no, my _brother_ and his wife. Not to mention the thought of my godson and the faith that awaited him as soon as Hagrid flew off. You and I both know what Lily's sister is like and her thoughts towards Lily. I could only hope that they could put that behind them and take care of her son. But I knew better. Remus could not have taken Harry, what with those idiotic laws. I may have seen Harry grow up a bit, but don't you think of one minute that I had it better just because I was alive."

"He called you a father." James mumbled.

Sirius sat down next to James. "I figured that he saw me as that from the end of his fourth year on. I could see it in his eyes. I so wished it was you that he was looking at like that, not me. I didn't want to take you place, James."

"You sure filled it well enough."

Sirius growled and stalked back to the table where the rest of the Order was sitting, he poured himself a goblet of wine that had appeared and set out to nurse it thought the night; contemplating how annoying brothers can be.

"He's had to go through this before Lily, he get thought it again," Remus said, laying a hand on the red heads knee.

Lily brought her green eyes; heavy with tears up to met the concerned brown ones of the werewolf. She nodded sadly.

Remus stood and embraced her, "Shhh, do you think Harry would like to see you weeping all over him?

Snape apparated into a dark forest, smoothing his robes and dusting them off; Taking a moment to clear his mind before heading towards the fire that was just out of the edge of the woods.

Glad that he was one of the first to arrive, Snape dropped to his knees a few feet away from Voldemort and crawled the rest of the way, kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes Snape murmured, "My Lord."

"Ah, Severus, the muggle lover not giving you to much trouble?"

Snape kept his head down, "No Master, I managed to get away from the holiday festivities before you called."

"Always the sly one Severus."

"Thank you my Lord." Snape said, inclining his head and backing into his standard position in the circle.

Over the next few minutes 'pops' where heard, dark robes figures approaching Voldemort and kissing his robes.

"Tonight should be entertaining." A silky voice drawled.

An invisible shudder ran through Snape, what the Dark Lord planned as entertainment was usually much different then the definition Snape would give. "Why is that, Lucius?"

"New members, a few muggles; also heard that Bellatrix will be punished for what happened in the summer."

"I am surprised to see you here tonight."

Malfoy chuckled. "No Dementors at Azkaban, not to much of a challenge."

Snape sneered under his mask. "Still took you long enough, The Dark Lord has not been too happy these last few months."

"I never heard anything about him sending help." There was a note of sadness in the blonde death eater's voice.

Snape had to choke back a laugh. "How did you manage to get out with out alerting the Daily Prophet?"

"Just got out two nights ago, a few memory charms, imagine there be something in there tomorrow when one of the, outside, Aurors makes his rounds."

"Have you been home yet? Narcissa will be pleased no doubt, as well as Draco."

"I was headed home before we were summoned."

By that time all the places in the circle had been filled. Nagini, the snake, was slithering around the outside of the circle. Voldemort was taking his customary walk around the circle, glaring into every Death Eaters eyes to detect any ounce of un- loyally. Moving from Crabbe to Malfoy, Snape refocused all of his thoughts towards those of the Dark Lord.

Red eyes locked into brown, so dark that they almost where black. Voldemort smirked and moved on. Snape let out a breath he did not know he was holding and watched the rest of the death eaters get 'integrated'.

"Worried about something Severus?" Malfoy sr. asked.

"Nothing that would concern you."

"Of course."

Voldemort had finished his walk and resumed his place in the middle of the circle. "My loyal Death Eaters, I am glad to see my circle complete once more, we have numerous things to discuss tonight. Severus, let me start with you."

Snape took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Do you or do you not bring news of what that muggle loving fool is doing?"

"I do, Master."

Voldemort inclined his head the merest half-inch and took seat on his high back chair that was in the center of the circle, right by the fire. Nagini curled up at his feet.

Severus took a step into the circle and began to speak. "Dumbledore still trusts me, although he is still not informing me of the most sensitive plans. Potter is staying at Hogwarts for the holiday break, and will more then likely stay for the Easter holiday as well."

Voldemort was rubbing his chin in thoughtfulness. "I take it the boy is very well protected."

Snape nodded. "The brat can not take two steps with out a professor popping up to check on him." He let some of his venom that he felt about Harry seep into his voice.

Voldemort chuckled. "Do not worry my boy; he will get what is coming to him."

Snap bowed his head. "Thank you My Lord."

"Continue."

Snape racked his brains for anything to feed Voldemort. "There is a plan I heard some about. They want to put the boy into hiding, a safe location if you will, over the coming summer. They are thinking someplace in the mountains of Romania." As far as Snape knew, the mountains held nothing but mountain goats and where the dragons where kept was thousands of miles away. Anyway, the Order had dismissed the plan almost as soon had it had been thought of. "Ridiculous!" Snape remembered Mrs. Weasley exclaiming.

"That is good to know. Is that all you have heard?"

"Regretfully, yes, Master."

"Not up to your usual standers, Severus, disappointing."

Snape hung his head what looked like shame, but really it was because he did not want to see the Crucitatus cruse coming for him. Instinct told him to move but doing so you would find yourself dead in a mater of seconds, Derringham found that out the hard way.

Snape could hear it whistling towards him and braced himself. Suddenly he was over come with intense pain, like white-hot knives piercing every inch of his body, his bones felt like they were on melting, his very veins had caught fire. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"I hope that will encourage you to do better next time, Severus."

"Of course master, you are most kind." Snape bowed and backed into his position in the circle.

"Dolohov, what do you have for me?"

"You where let off easy." Malfoy hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't need to tell me that." Snape hissed back.

Time passed and Snape's mind was stuffed to the brim with all of the information he was obtaining.

"Wormtail, bring the new ones forward."

"Yes master." Wormtail bowed himself out of the circle and returned minutes later with a couple. He led them through his empty space and to Voldemort's feet, pushing them roughly on their backs, making them fall to their knees.

Voldemort smiled, fingering his wand lovingly. "So you wish to join my circle?"

The couple kept their heads down, the male spoke: "We crave to be apart of your noble work. We-"

"That will do." He stood and walked around them. "And you are willing to carry out my orders, _any _order that I give you?"

This time the female answered. "Anything that you assign us, we will carry out to perfection."

Voldemort nodded. "You do realize that you will have to be tested to see if you are worthy enough to wear my mark."

The couple shuddered a bit before answering together. "We do."

Voldemort looked around the circle, picking out those who he saw were worthy enough to test the new comers. "Lucius, Macnair, Jugson, and . . . Severus."

The chosen stepped in to the circle.

"Rise," Voldemort hissed, taking his place back in his chair.

Malfoy went first. Head of Muggle torture before Voldemort's fall, he was well versed in testing the Dark Lords new followers. He had them writhing on the ground in a matter of moments, screaming in pain. Macnair, employed by the Ministry for the execution of dangerous creatures, not letting the couple get more then two breaths of air before taking over. Jugson was next, nothing too special about him, or his testing.

Snape took a deep breath; he seemed to be doing that a lot. 'Not the time to be thinking about that.' He reminded him self. Jugson stepped back and left Snape standing in front of the sweaty, bloody, couple. Snape allowed them to shakily, get to their feet. He had to make a quick decision. To let them pass with a quick 'Crucio' or really lay it on and render them insane and not fit to serve under the Dark Lord, therefore making the Order's job easier in rounding them all up, especially after the Azkaban break out. But what would Voldemort believe a loyal Snape to do?

The couple was facing him. The man had fear in his eyes, but determination to prove that he would not be reduced to dirt. 'To late my friend, as soon as that mark hits your arm, you _are_ filth.' Snape thought. 'Take it from experience.'

"_Crucio!"_

A few hours later Harry stirred, blinking against the assault the firelight was playing on his eyes. There were two figures at the end of the couch. Harry squinted, trying to make them out but could not with out his glasses.

Raising himself up on his elbows he drew the attention of his parents. "Oh, Harry!" Lily untangled herself from her husband's arms and rushed to her son's side. Engulfing him in a hug, Harry distantly remembered what a motherly hug felt like from two years ago. Harry returned the hug, his face buried in his mother long red hair.

Lily pulled back reluctantly, looking him over. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah,"

James retrieved Harry's glasses from the mantel. "You gave us quite a scare," He said, handing his son the glasses with a worried look.

Harry blushed a bit, slipping on his glasses he noticed the Great Hall was dark except for the starlight that shined down from the enchanted ceiling and a glow from the table in the middle of the room with the Order sitting stonily around it.

Standing, Harry walked over to the table, sitting back at his spot between Remus and Sirius, all where looking at Harry expectedly.

"Is there any thing you need to tell us Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned their attention to them. A dark figure was striding toward them, taking off the mask and turning his death-eater robes back to his normal ones along the way.

"Headmaster,"

"Ah, Severus, are you all right?"

"I'm fine-" Snape caught the look Harry was giving him and raised an eyebrow.

"You really should sit down Professor."

Snape sneered at him. "And what right do you have to order me around."

Harry shrugged. "I just think that you should sit down before you collapse, that's all. Three Cruciatus Cruses tire you out."

Snape was very good at hiding his surprise and merely sat down across from Harry. "Are you starting or am I?"

Harry was wiping away sleep from his eyes. "Be my guest."

"I was one of the first to arrive, a few others were there, I could not figure out whom-"

"Avery, Rookwood, Rabastan, and Malfoy." Harry interrupted.

Everyone started at him, excluding Snape who merrily nodded. "I take it you were there from the very beginning?"

Harry nodded.

"The rest of the wizarding population will here about it, probably tomorrow, but there has been a break out of Azkaban," Gasps were heard from around the table. Dumbledore sat up a little straighter. "All Death Eaters captured at the Ministry have escaped. Malfoy said that they broke out two nights ago and the reason it has not been reported yet is because they placed memory charms on anything and everything that breathed."

Snape then recounted what he told Voldemort about Harry and the summer hiding idea. "I take it that you are not staying for Easter break?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Good, he expects you to be here. Bellatrix was torched to near insanity for her mishap in the summer."

Sirius had a satisfied look on his face.

"They are planning an attack. In a muggle neighborhood in the middle of January, Malfoy is to be leading it, as a sort of reward for escaping. But he did not receive it till he had proved his loyalty. A muggle woman was provided." Snape did not elaborate.

"The Dark Lord is determined to lay his hands on someone who knows the contents of the prophecy. And you where right, Headmaster, an attack on Hogwarts is planned for the end of the school year; it is still in the very beginning stages though and could very well get cased aside."

Snape took a sip from his goblet. "There are two new Death Eaters, a couple, Maddox is their last name. He asked me to help test them, so he still has trust in me."

Snape turned to Harry who took it as an invitation to tell what he knew.

"I don't have too much to add. After you all were dismissed, Wormtail was asked to stay behind."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that he is testing your loyalty. The rat should arrive tomorrow and will be spying on us/you for about a week, from the forest and, if he can manage it, from the dungeons also."

"So all we have to do is catch him." James said, leaning back in his chair. "Voldemort's less one follower and we have harder evidence for Sirius case."

"Not so easy Potter. If we catch him in the first day or two, it will be awkward to how we knew he would be there. It has to be in the last three days."

"The full moon is in four days. We could try to find him then. Knowing Wormtail he will have forgotten and not take any precautions in hiding." Remus said thoughtfully.

Snape nodded. "That should work."

"I am not sure about you, but I am ready to turn in." Dumbledore said getting up. "I will have those papers ready for you by noon, James, at the latest. Severus, I advise you get some sleep before Madam Profpehy hunts you down."

Snape glared at Dumbledore, who offered him a smile. Snape then turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall.

Everyone also stood, saying his or her good-byes and heading over to the fireplace to floo home. Fred, George and Ginny joined their mother and father at the fireplace. The twins' clamed that they had to get beck to the shop, Ginny said that she had homework that needed to be done.

Reaching the common room, everyone headed strait to bed. Lily came over before Harry could clime the staircase and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams honey." She murmured and stared to turn away.

Harry nodded, turned and then turned back. "M- Mum?"

"Yes?"

Harry walked towards her and embraced her; Lily quickly returned the hug, stroking her son's messy black hair. She looked over his shoulder to James, her eyes glittering brightly.

James offered her a soft smile as he sat down on the couch.

Harry finally released his mother, blushing a bit. Lily softly smiled, kissed his scar and went up to bed.

Harry stood there for a moment, watching her go, then shook his head as if to shake off an annoying fly and climbed the stairs to his room.

James's eyes followed his son up the stairs, and then resumed staring into the fire. Not taking in any of his surroundings, he was trying to concentrate on what he heard that night. But his thoughts kept returning to his son. The last memory he had of Harry was when he was a year and five months old. James had just finished cleaning Harry up from dinner that night and had taken him to Lily so she could put him to bed. He then returned downstairs to absorb the new _Quidditch Weekly_. Then a knock came at the door and a second later it was blown off it's hinges.

James growled. That idiot Wormtail, it would be lucky if he lived to get to Sirius's trial if James had anything to say about it. _Sirius's trial. _That brought about another round of emotions. His best friend, no, his brother, had been thrown in jail with no trial, no questioning, nothing!

"I can't take it." James said to the empty common room and stormed out the portrait hole, not even acknowledging the fat lady as she bid him a good evening. James would have been discussed if he had known that his robes were billowing much like a certain potions professor.

Opening the front doors to the castle, James took in a deep breath to clear his head. 'Popping' he turned into Prongs and started running, not in any clear direction, just running. Maybe trying to run from the problem's his family was facing; his friends, the Order, the wizarding world, hell the whole world.

James almost did not notice a large shape staring into the lake. Slowing up, he quietly walked towards it, all to aware of his hard breathing and the white puffs of air that were escaping out of his nostrils. Getting closer towards it, James could make out antlers attached to a brown stag, slightly smaller then himself.

James snorted and the stag quickly turned his head in alarm. They just looked at each other. Harry slowly rose, staring eye to eye.

'Well, now what?' Harry thought. A sudden thought came to Harry; he punched his father in the shoulder with his nose and took off, leaving a bewildered James. Harry looked over his shoulder, smirking, if stags could smirk that is.

A light bulb clicked on over James head. Soon the two were racing over the grounds. Harry would slow down, giving James the impression that he was catching up to him, before sprinting away.

James finally caught up with his son. They both slowly walked to a tree, familiar to the both of them, laying themselves down, they both 'popped' back. James quickly conjured a fire to keep them warm. They both stared out over the lake, reflecting the almost full moon and the glistening stars.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Harry heisted, and then shook his head, "Never mind."

"You sure?"

Harry nodded. 'Now is not the time to bring _that_ subject up.' He told himself as they lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"You two certainly had a late night." Lily remarked as James and Harry descended the stairs.

Grunts were the answer she received. "Like father, like son." She remarked. Sirius soon joined them. "Like godfather too it seems."

"When is Dumbledore supposed to have those papers together?" Sirius asked through a yawn.

James shrugged. "Sometime today."

If on cue, a small 'pop' was heard and a figure dressed in many, hand-made, socks and hats appeared in-front of the fireplace.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry said, smiling down at the house elf.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has missed your visits, sir!"

"Sorry about that Dobby." Ron said, shuffling a pack of exploding snap. "But-"

"How is Winky?" Hermione interrupted.

"Winky is good ma'am, not drinking so much now!"

"That's good."

"Do you need something Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Forgive me, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to give these papers to Mr. James Potter, sir. Dobby knows that Mr. James Potter is not alive but Dobby did not tell that to Professor Dumbledore. Dobby thought to take them to Harry Potter, sir." Dobby handed Harry a roll of parchment. "Dobby is to take them back to Professor Dumbledore when you are done with them, sir."

Harry accepted the parchment and calmly handed it over to James.

Dobby's green eyes widened. "Mr.- Mr.- Mr.- James Po- Po- Potter, sir?" He squeaked out.

James nodded as he was reading down the parchment.

"Oh it is an honor to meet you sir!"

James looked up over the parchment. "The pleasure is all mine Dobby. Harry has told me all about you, and how you saved his life two years ago."

Dobby blushed all the way to his bat like ear's.

"Dobby this is my mum, Lily Potter." Harry said, nodding towards his mother.

"Mrs. Lily Potter, ma'am!" Dobby bowed low, the hats threatening to tip over but managed to stay on, mostly likely a bit of magic helped. "Dobby now sees where Mr. Harry Potter gets his eyes from, ma'am!"

Lily grinned at the small elf, making Dobby's ears look like Ron's hair.

James had passed the parchment to Remus to see what he thought about it. "Seems alright Prongs," He said, passing it to Sirius.

Sirius quickly glanced it over, "Whoa! Wait one minute. Look there Prongs." Sirius pointed out a small paragraph at the bottom of the page.

James read it over again. "Ha! There is no way that I am signing this with _that _on here!"

"What is it James?" Lily asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"He wants up to register!"

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Animagi! There is no way I am registering!"

"Prongs, we have no hope with Padfoot's case if you don't tell them. How are you going to explain Wormtail?" Remus reasoned.

"I hate it that you're the reasonable one." James huffed.

Lily smiled and kissed James's cheek. "I think that you could reason with Fudge. For never giving Sirius a trial, request that you two remain un-registered and that he tells no one."

James smiled at his wife, and then turned to Dobby. "Could you tell Dumbledore that we will discuss the agreement over breakfast?"

"Oh, of course, sir! Dobby will be happy to, sir!" And he exited with a 'pop'.

"That elf is a little . . . odd." James remarked.

"He's only like that because Harry freed him in our second year. Dobby practically worships the ground Harry walks on." Ron shot Harry a grin.

Harry glared at him and Ron's cards exploded.

"Hey!"

"James, I understand, but you are going to have no hope in Sirius's trial if you don't tell the Minster." Dumbledore tried to reason with the Marauder.

"But telling him is a lot different then registering." Sirius said as he reached for another piece of toast. "He can't register us. But can't we bribe him into keeping it secret?"

"How would you manage that?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Sirius never got a trial, so it would be compassion of sorts. So we don't go running his reputation by telling people that he left Sirius and who knows who else in Azkaban with knowledge that they had never had a trial, or even a formal questioning." Lily said angrily.

McGonagall nodded. "And make sure you get him to sign a agreement that he will not disclose the information. I'm sure Miss Granger could help you with it."

Hermione blushed.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling had he waved his wand over the parchment and handed it back to James.

James read it over, then transfigured a spare fork into a quill and signed the bottom. He handed it to Lily who did the same.

The parchment disappeared in a wisp of smoke, many miles away it re-appeared on the desk of a Minster who was in for a very odd week.

James leaned back in his chair. "Now what do we do?"

"I have some first year essays that you can grade." Remus smirked at his fellow Marauder.

"No thanks Moony."

"I'll help Remus." Lily smacked James shoulder. "You should rest before the full moon comes."

Remus nodded. "Your probably right."

"Of course I'm right."

"And what about us?" Sirius complained. "We have to be out all night too and we don't extra rest?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron kept unusually quite.

"Ok, grip it here. That's right, keep one foot on the ground so you don't fall over." Sirius said to Harry, making good on his promise to teach his godson to drive the _Black Shadow_.

Harry was a bit nervous. All you had to do with his Firebolt was yell "Up!" swing your leg over it and kick off. A hippogriff was a bit harder, but still not as nerve racking as riding something that if you did anything wrong it would stop in mid-air and drop like one of Hagrid's rock cakes.

"There you go, now turn the key and-"

"Wait! You're letting me drive, by myself?" Harry shakily asked.

Sirius grinned. "You're telling me that you can face Voldemort but your scared to drive a motorcycle?"

Harry did not reply, just scowled at his godfather.

"All right, all right," Sirius swung his leg smoothly over the seat. "Your driving, I'm here incase you mess up."

"Thanks for the confidence Padfoot."

"You're quite welcome Storm. Now, as I was saying, turn the key."

Harry did so and the engine roared to life. A wide grin spread over Sirius's face. "Good, now slowly turn the handle." They began to move ever so slowly. "Lift your foot up at turn it some more."

All too soon for Harry, Sirius reached around and pressed the gold button on the side of the handle bar. They rose into the air, about a foot off the ground.

"How do you go higher?" Harry asked.

Sirius pointed down to pedals that had sprung up from no where. "Left to go down, Right to go up."

Harry tentatively put a bit of presser on the right one. Rising into the air, Harry face split into a wide grin. He now understood why Sirius liked this so much. It was different from the feeling of floating in mid-air with nothing but a stick to hold you up. You could actually feel the power radiating from it.

"Go back down a bit." Sirius requested after a while

Harry let off of the right pedal and pressed on the left. Once they were back to the original foot of the ground, Harry started to press the gold button to get fully back on the ground before Sirius stopped him. He stepped off the bike.

Harry was looking at his godfather like he had lost his mind.

"Now, don't go over the forest or the lake. And don't go any higher if you can't see me." Sirius instructed. "And don't look at me like I'm mad, I get that enough from your mother."

Harry laughed and pushed on the right pedal, soaring into the air.

Sirius swept snow from a bench and sat down.

"He's a lot better with that blasted thing then I am." James remarked, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Sorry to say it but you are pretty bad Prongs." Sirius said. "Where is Mrs. Prongs and Moony?"

"Grading essays, they almost had me into it before I escaped."

"And you left Eclipse and Flame with them? Prongs!"

James shrugged. "Eclipse is happy to help and Flame is looking over new Quidditch moves to talk to Storm about when he gets back."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Padfoot?"

"Hmm?" Sirius had his eyes trained on his bike and Harry as they flew around the grounds.

"I just wanted to say that, well- I'm sorry for last night."

Sirius turned towards James and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was acting like a prat and-"

Sirius smiled. "You're forgiven."

"So you're not going to hold one of your massive grudges against me, pretending to be over it but really not?"

"Only if you want me to."

The full moon was due to rise with in the hour. Remus had just downed his last goblet of the Wolfsbane before heading out of the common room, accompanied with James, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Lily said she would be fine and headed out with them, turning to the left as they turned right to make her way to the staff quarters. "Don't worry about me." She had said. "Amanda and I have a lot more to catch up on."

The group silently made their way across the grounds, careful to stay in the shadows to avoid a certain rat eyes. They sneaked up to the Womping Willow; James expertly punched the knot before the swinging limbs could be noticed for more then just wind.

Harry reached the door first and causally opened it. The shack looked the same as it did last month. A spot on the carpet could be made out from where a wolf, panther, stag and werewolf spent the night every month.

James looked around. "Hasn't changed one bit; hey! We have to go find that cabinet!" he took off for the steps and they could here him thumping around above them. Sirius raced after him calling:

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Remus smiled and shook his head as he watched them run off. Turning back around he found the comforting sight that had greeted him every month; a stag, wolf and panther, standing side by side.

Remus walked over and petted them each in turn. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked quietly. Hermione pushed her cold nose against his open palm. Remus smiled softly, then his face courted, limbs shaking.

Eclipse started barking to draw the other's attention before Flame could put a paw over her muzzle. Golden eyes glared at the big cat.

By that time a werewolf had taken Remus's place and he was looking at them with laughter dancing in his golden eyes.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. She brushed Ron's paw off her nose before walking past them all with her tail in the air.

Remus staked up to the stairs and quietly slipped into the bedroom where James and Sirius were going though the contents of the cabinet.

"Oi! Look at this!" Sirius exclaimed to James.

James took it. "Our notes on how to become Animagi, I remember, we left this here incase another werewolf came to Hogwarts."

Remus gave a threatening growl from the doorway.

James jumped about a foot in the air before he turned around and saw a full-fledged werewolf with his teeth bared at him.

James sat as stone dead still as the werewolf slowly advanced on him till they were nose to nose. James was looking scared out of his wits, before Remus opened his mouth and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Moony!" James exclaimed, smacking the werewolf lightly across the snout. "Should have known you would have done something like that," He got up off the floor.

"Don't worry Prongs. He did the same thing to me. Though I must say I did not react the same as you did." Sirius had to jump out of the way as James aimed to cuff his head.

They made their way down the stairs and over to the stag, wolf and panther. The wolf and panther were facing off at each other while the stag watched in amusement

"Children!" Sirius exclaimed in his best Professor Lupin voice. "You know better then that!"

Hermione and Ron looked rather guilty.

"These things are continued _outside_."

And on that note they all raced for the door; Remus taking the lead, followed by Hermione, Ron, Harry and then James and Sirius, who closed the door.

Making their way out of the tunnel, Hermione raced after Ron, Sirius quickly transformed and Remus took no time in pouncing on the bear like dog. James turned into Prongs and stood by Harry at the edge of the forest.

After a while, James and Harry took off in opposite directions, rounding up the rest of the 'pack' and driving them towards the forest. In an unspoken agreement, Remus took the lead with Harry, James and Hermione ran side by side, as did Ron and Sirius, breaking into the forest.

Remus had his nose to the ground, as did all the canines, and Ron, trying to pick up Wormtail's trail. Suddenly his ears perked up, picking up speed they raced into the depths of the forest, moon light fighting to make it thought the tree tops.

Moony led them to a small break in the trees where he stuck his nose up in the air, Hermione and Sirius broke from the pack and joined the werewolf in frantically smelling the ground and air. After a good five minutes with no scent found, Hermione stopped, her golden eyes seemed to shine more brightly.

Quickly 'popping' back to her original form, she reached for her wand, aiming it high into the night sky she cried out, "_Olorrastro!"_ A green light shot into the sky before breaking apart and showering the forest in sparks.

Sirius was the first to find the hidden trail, barking excitedly as he took off. After a while he slowed, his ears moving at any and all sounds.

Harry was worried that they had lost the trail and were now in the middle of a huge forest, playing hide and seek with a death-eater.

From the look of the Stag beside him they had no worries, James could read Padfoot better then Harry could.

They picked up the pace again and Harry began to detect a scent that Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron must have smelled from the beginning. It reminded Harry of a dirty, public bathroom.

Sirius and Remus had changed positions and Remus was stalking up on something in front of them.

Harry figured it would be soon.

The crunching of undergrowth was the only sound in the forest for at least five minutes as they stalked in a single line deeper and deeper into the forest.

With a roar that made Hermione, Ron and Harry jump out of their skins; Remus lunged out, his mouth wide open, displaying the werewolf's huge teeth, shinning in the moonlight; pouncing on something in the dark a few feet ahead of the rest of them.

By that time Hermione, Ron, Harry, James and Sirius had returned to their human forms, wands lit, illuminating a ten-foot circle in the black forest. Remus was walking back towards them; clearly he had a mouth full of something, with a sliver arm sticking out of the front, carefully not touching any of the werewolf's skin.

Walking into the middle of the circle, Remus spat out a very wet rat whose violent shivering was not brought on by the cold, rather the five wands surrounding him and one very mad werewolf.

"Are we going to have to force you or are you going to turn back by your own free will?" James growled.

The rat had heisted to long and was engulfed in blue-white light; he was twisting like mad before another blinding flash of light. He was growing; a full-grown man was shivering on the forest floor in front of them.

"Get up." Sirius snarled at him, wand trained at Wormtail's heart.

Wormtail got to his feet, looking at the faces that made up the circle, looking for a way to escape, but from the look on his face, he knew it, this was the end.

"JJames." Pettigrew squeaked, then he saw Remus, snarling and looking ready to kill. The only thing that held him back was Hermione, trying to calm him by stroking the top of his head, and whispering into his ear.

"We're all together again. The Marauder's-"

Within a second James was at Pettigrew's throat with his wand. "NEVER call yourself a Marauder, ever again!" James whispered deadly. "The only thing that's keeping me from killing you the moment that you appeared is that fact that we need you for Sirius's trial. And I am sure Remus would have no qualms about ripping your throat out."

"JJ—James, you don't understand"

"WHAT? All I understand is that the reason my son grew up an orphan is because of you! The reason the last memory of Harry is when he was one is because of you! The reason I never got to teach him how to fly, to play Quidditch, to pass on the cloak, to tell him about all the secret passages in Hogwarts, to see his face when he got he letter is because of you! The reason Voldemort is back is because of you! The reason my best friend was in Azkaban for twelve years is because of you!"

Harry was sure that smoke would soon pour from his father's ears.

Big, fat tears began to pour from Pettigrews beady eyes. "James, James, he would have killed me James."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared James. "DIED RATHER THEN BETRAY YOUR _FRIENDS_, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!

Pettigrew was trembling so violently that he looked on the verge of tipping over. His beady eyes fixed to James's red face.

Sirius advanced on Pettigrew "Do you know what it is like sit in Azkaban? When you're innocent but charged with the murder of your best friends? To know that you could be the one to look after your godson, like you are supposed to do, but can't; feeling that you let down the people that matter most to you." Glaring daggers, Sirius waited for a response from the whimpering excuse for a full-grown wizard.

When one did not come, Sirius sneered and backed up a few feet, giving the trio the room they would need.

While Ron was transfiguring a stick into a cage, Hermione and Harry had forced Pettigrew back into Wormtail. Ron presented the cage and Harry picked up the surprisingly docile rat and dropped him into the cage. All three of them preformed an unbreakable charm to be sure that Wormtail was not going anywhere. They were not going to take any chances.

Harry, Ron, James and Sirius had already turned back into Storm, Flame, Prongs and Padfoot, Moony by their side, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of them, holding the cage.

"And may I ask how I am getting back?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Storm walked over to a fallen log and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"You want me to ride on your back?"

The stag rolled his eyes. 'So much for being a know-it-all Hermione' Harry thought, chuckling on the inside.

Hermione grumbled to herself as she walked over to the log. Stepping up on it she swung her right leg over his back and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull her self up. Settling close to his shoulders, Hermione placed the cage in her lap, one hand on it and the other around his neck.

Harry swung his head around, amusement dancing in his eyes as he made sure she was settled.

"Cheeky brat," Hermione muttered as they stared off in a light lope towards the castle.

Hundreds of miles away, an Auror opened the door to the Minster's office on his last check of the night, making sure everyone was out. In the dark, a lumpy figure was slumped on top of the Minster's desk.

The Auror advanced on the figure with wand drawn, as he got closer an empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and a scroll could be made out in the darkness.

"Mr. Fudge!"

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	21. The Ministry Of Magic London, England Co...

In a dark alleyway, eight figures touched down, sitting atop (to the muggle eye), invisible horses. One had a cage clutched in his left hand.

Moving towards a red telephone booth, three of the eight figures disappeared beneath silky silver cloaks. The figure with the tall hat opened the sliding door, and then it closed, seemingly by itself. A minute later, the booth started its decent underground.

Shivering in the morning chill, the remaining four waited for the return of the booth. Although it had to travel several stories below ground, it seemed to pop right back up.

The cramped conditions were only made more apparent as someone was elbowed in the attempt to reach the telephone and dial.

"6-2-4-4-2," a voice muttered to himself as he dialed.

A cool female voice emitted from the receiver. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We are here for the trial that is to take place in courtroom ten at nine-o'clock."

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Four square sliver badges shot out of the coin return slot. Hermione scooped them up and handed them out. "Remus?" she asked warily as she gave the werewolf his badge.

"No need to worry," he said, pinning on the badge. "Werewolves' badges are made of chrome, not sliver."

Harry looked down at his, which read:

_Harry Potter  
Hearing_

_Court room 10_

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

At the end of the automated speech, the floor of the booth dropped and the pavement seemed to rise all around them. The booth ground against it and squeaked as they made their way down into the Ministry.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." Then the doors sprang open and the four of them walked out into an empty hall that reminded Harry far too much of the last time he had been there.

Walking towards the security desk, Harry saw that Dumbledore was carrying on a light conversation with the guard. His parents and Sirius were nowhere to be seen, but Remus had caught their scent.

"Over by the fountain," he whispered into Harry's ear as they walked.

Harry cast a quick glance at the circular pool. Replacing the figures that he remembered defending him from Voldemort, a simple stream of water bubbled merrily down a great pile of rocks from its starting point, ten feet up in the air. The rocks hung in midair with nothing to support them but a permanent Levitation Charm.

"—without you." The guard paused and looked upon the foursome. "I take it you're here for the trial then?" he grunted gruffly, not liking being pulled away from Dumbledore.

Remus smiled politely and nodded. "Yes."

With a grunt the wizard passed the golden rod over Remus front and back. When this was done, a slip of parchment shot out of the end of it. The wizard frowned at it. "I'll need your—"

Remus fished a card from his robe-pocket and handed it to the guard.

"I hate doing this," he said regretfully, copying a number off the card. It was the first time Harry had heard any emotion in the security wizard's voice.

"You have to do what you have to do, Eric," Remus said, taking the card and handing over his wand. The slip of paper disappeared with a faint 'pop' when Eric was done with it.

"Still don't like it," he muttered. "Twelve inches, unicorn-hair core, been in use for twenty-three years?"

"Yes."

"Getting up there, isn't it?" he said, sticking the parchment on a spike and handing Remus back his wand.

Remus smiled. "Still works like a charm, though."

Eric repeated the procedure on Harry, Ron, and Hermione while Remus and Dumbledore talked about the regulations of something.

"Have a good day," Eric said as they turned to walk towards the elevators.

"What was that card?" Ron asked as they walked.

"My werewolf identification card," Remus said tightly.

"Oh," Ron said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

They boarded the elevator, Dumbledore taking a long time to make the final steps towards them to give the invisible group time to jump on.

"Eric was in Ravenclaw?" an invisible voice asked.

"Hufflepuff," another voice argued.

"No, it was Ravenclaw," the first voice persisted.

"Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw!"

"It was Hufflepuff," Remus broke in, hoping to stop the bickering.

"See!" the second voice said triumphantly. "Moony agrees with me."

"Humph, Moony always agrees with you," the first voice complained.

"Only when he's right," Remus said patiently.

"Don't be such a sore loser Padfoot," the second voice—James'—advised.

"Oh, and who's the one who would sulk in a corner of the common room when we lost a Quidditch match?" Sirius asked.

"That's different," James argued.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

A female voice sighed exasperatedly, then the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off the walls, twice.

"Lilyyyy," two equally pitiful voices whined.

"Oh, grow up," Lily said playfully. Smiling at disgruntled noises that came from the back of the elevator.

A bell tinkled and the doors opened. "The Minister's office," a cool voice announced.

Stepping out to the elevator and into a rather large room, Harry was reminded of a doctor's office. There were couches and chairs scattered around the room, and small end tables littered with old editions of _Witch Weekly, Quidditch Monthly, _and_ The Daily Prophet. _

At the far end of the room, opposite the elevator, were huge oak doors, sporting brass handles in the shape of…

"Bowler hats?" Ron whispered incredulously to Harry, unsure if he should be amused or horrified.

Hermione was already in a fit of giggles and it sounded as though the Marauders were not far behind.

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles in amusement as he walked up to the doorknocker, which was badger-shaped, and knocked. The smooth, cool voice that seemed to follow one all around the Ministry spoke again. "The Minister is busy at the moment. Please state your name and business."

"Albus Dumbledore and party, to see the Minister about the trial I arranged for today at nine o'clock."

"One moment please," the voice replied.

"The security in this place has gone downhill," an invisible James said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "When we were in charge, if you walked in here with a invisibility cloak on you got showered in neon pink paint."

Harry looked at the place he heard their voices coming from. "What do you mean, 'when you were in charge'?"

"We were—or should I say are?" James asked, puzzled.

"Being dead and then brought back to life does put a damper on your usage of correct grammar," Sirius observed. A Quidditch Monthly floated into the air, seemingly by itself.

"Not that you ever did master proper grammar, Padfoot," Remus remarked lightly from a chair in the corner.

"Oh, _very_ funny Moony," Sirius grumbled.

"Like _I_ was saying, me and Sirius—"

"As I was saying, Sirius and I." Remus corrected.

James continued as though he hadn't heard, "—were in charge of Ministry Safety—"

"For an entire week," Lily interjected, trying to hide her giggles with minimal success.

"It wasn't _our_ fault that they didn't like the way we kept the place safe! Come on, if you see a pink blob wandering the halls, are you or are you not going to figure that something's wrong?" James asked.

"Well, at the end of the week we did kind of slack off," Sirius admitted. "But what was so bad about having random people burst out in feathers?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had dissolved into giggles and were in no state to answer.

"I do remember that," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "And I recall that the only reason this happened was because you were bored."

"Yeah, personally I wasn't too trilled with the idea," Sirius said flippantly, as though he'd had nothing to do with the whole business. "But _Prongs_ here—"

"Oh, come on. We didn't have a case; a week off sounded like fun. And we had the perfect excuse to feather, paint, shrink, enlarge, or a combination of the four, anyone we wanted to, along with _the _perfect excuse—'Oh, sorry, must be a glitch in the spell.' It was a Marauder's _dream_, Padfoot," James said defensively.

"We never needed to have a 'perfect excuse'," Sirius reminded him. "We had Moony. With an innocent look like his, who would suspect us of anything?"

"Padfoot, if you would kindly remember that the Headmaster, who also happens to be the one in charge of my paycheck, is in the room at the moment," Remus said idly.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"The Minister is ready to see you now," the cool voice interrupted them. A moment later, the doors swung open.

Dumbledore led the way into a navy blue office with crown molding. At the far end of the large room was a desk large enough to rival Dumbldore's. Parchment was scattered in piles over it, giving the appearance that the minister was hard at work

It would have worked quite nicely if Fudge had bothered to wipe the sleep from his eyes, and comb his hair to get rid of the 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' appearance.

"Have a nice nap, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked politely, hiding a smile behind his long white beard.

"I did," the minister said around a yawn. "Now, what do you want, Albus? Whatever you reserved courtroom ten for had better be worth it."

"Oh, I feel it will be well worth your time, and the Wizengamot's," Dumbledore said, seating himself in one of the two armchairs that stood before the desk.

"Well, let's hear it… " Fudge trailed off as he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus standing behind the headmaster. "What is the meaning of this?"

"'This', as you put it, is part of the reason why I have asked for a trial," Dumbledore explained calmly.

A wicked smile spread over Fudge's face. "So, you want to put the children on trial for last year?" He rose from his chair. "Excellent, let me just get into my other robes and—"

"I do not want to put them on trial. To my knowledge, they have done nothing wrong," Dumbledore said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Fudge looked rather like a punctured balloon as he took his seat again; all the air had gone out of him.

"The reason I am here is—" He broke off and nodded, and James, Sirius and Lily removed their cloaks.

_Thud._ Fudge, the sight too much for his tiny mind to comprehend, had keeled over in a dead faint.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that," Sirius remarked lightly. "He's going to have an awful bump on his head when he comes around."

"He's quite pathetic really," James interjected. "What kind of coward faints after seeing two dead people and one convict?"

"Our Minister, who is leading all of wizarding Britain. Makes you feel extremely safe, don't it?" Sirius said, deadpan.

"Doesn't it," Remus and Hermione corrected simultaneously.

Everyone turned to the two part-wolves to see Hermione blushing and Remus attempting to suppress laughter. "That does it!" Sirius exclaimed. "Hermione, I now pronounce your auxiliary Marauder nickname to be Moony Jr."

"What? What's going on?" a dazed voice asked. Fudge slowly lifted his head from the desk.

"You seemed to lose us for a moment, Cornelius."

Fudge's eyes landed on Sirius, and he sat bolt upright, galvanized into action. "Dumbledore! It's Sirius Black! Get the Dementors!" As he spoke, one hand was frantically pushing a red button on the desk while the other reached into his robes for his wand.

In less then fifteen seconds, the door burst open and two Aurors came racing in. "What is it, sir?" Tonks asked, looking around frantically, and (in a characteristic show of clumsiness) almost tripping over a chair before the other Auror caught her elbow.

"You called, Minister?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

"Are you _blind_?" Fudge almost shrieked. "Sirius Black is standing right in front of you! _Do_ something!"

Harry never knew how Kingsley managed it with a straight face, but he walked up to Sirius, shook his hand, and solemnly said, "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Ron thought Fudge was going to explode, judging by the shade of red he was turning.

"But—but—but—" he sputtered. The apparent desertion of his Aurors was evidently too much for the minister to take.

"Fudge, I think you are perfectly safe," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Mr. Black has promised not to harm you, or, for that matter, anyone else in this establishment."

The soothing tone was utterly lost on Fudge. This time, he did shriek. "The word of a convicted murderer _means_ something to you?"

"Conviction and guilt are entirely different matters, Cornelius," Dumbledore said firmly. "Compose yourself."

Meekly, Fudge obeyed.

Kingsley conjured more chairs so they could all sit. Tonks plunked herself down with the trio. The Metamorphmagus' hair was blond with blue streaks today and fell to her waist.

"Now, before the trial takes place—" Dumbledore began.

"Wait, who's this trial for? Not _him_," Fudge said disgustedly, glancing at Sirius, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving the minister his best imitation of Snape's 'you'd-best-do-as-you're-told-or-I'll-make-your-life-hell" glare.

"Yes, the trial is for Mr. Black," Dumbledore said patiently.

"But it's an open and shut case! We have many who were witnesses to what he did! What's the use of a trial?" Fudge asked, beginning to attempt to regain his pompous air (not to mention his dignity).

James stood, hazel eyes flashing, and bent over the desk so he was only inches from Fudge's face. "That man never got a trial," he said, his voice thick with scarcely-contained rage. "You blatantly violated due process and let him rot in prison for over a decade." He paused, then dropped an ultimatum. "What would the public think if the Prophet got wind of that?

Fudge paled. "You wouldn't—you couldn't—" he stammered.

"Oh, I would," James said ominously, a look on his face the other Marauders recognized as dangerous, "and I could. How many reporters do you really think would refuse to interview us?" he asked, indicating himself, Lily, and Sirius. "I could tell them anything and they would eat it up." James lowered his voice and spoke in a low, threatening tone. "I could ruin your entire political career in the time it takes to print the morning paper."

Fudge was shaking and had broken out in a cold sweat. His eyes darted from person to person, looking for someone to support him. Finding no one willing to do so, he relented. "All right, what do I have to do?" he asked, surrendering to the inevitable.

Lily came forward with four scrolls. Fudge opened his desk drawer to find a suitable quill and bottle of ink in preparation to sign them.

"This one," Lily said, opening the topmost scroll on the pile, "will return custody of Harry to James and myself."

Fudge wordlessly scrawled his signature, looking like a man about to be led to execution.

"This one affirms that James and I are alive and confirms our identities. Next, this one returns us to our former posts at work. Lastly, this one declares a public trial for Sirius today, at nine o'clock." As the minister was signing the indicated scroll, Lily tucked the last one into her pocket.

"I might as well sign that one too, while we're here," Fudge uttered in a dazed tone.

"No," Lily said cheerfully, "it isn't necessary for you to sign it unless the need arises."

Fudge nodded. The fight seemed to have gone out of him…for the moment. "I'll get Percy in here," he said, pressing a green button.

In less time then it took Kingsley and Tonks to arrive, Percy strode into the office. "You called, s—" He stopped in mid-sentence at the sight before him. "Minister, what is the—"

"Never mind that!" Fudge snapped, regaining his pompous air now that he had someone to order around. "I need these documents copied and sent off to the Daily Prophet; I want an edition of it in every wizarding household within the hour."

"Yes, sir," Percy said obediently, and marched back out of the office, scrolls in hand. He had carefully avoided eye-contact with everyone in the room save the minister.

"Will that suffice?" Fudge asked the group, a bit testily. He looked quite put out at having been made to give in.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Sirius said airily. "But yes, I suppose it will have to do."

All around the world, papers were 'popping' into wizarding homes by means of an Apparation Charm. With a quick glance at the front page (and a few Enervates), many put on traveling cloaks and Apparated to the Ministry, not wanting to miss the trial that was to take place within the hour.

Harry and the others found themselves seated of to the right side of the courtroom, about fifteen feet from the chain-adorned chair. As he had at Harry's hearing last year, Fudge sat at the bench along with the other members of the Wizengamot, all wearing regal-looking plum robes, and murmuring excitedly to one another. The chairs occupied by Harry and those with him were in a box-like structure; gleaming gold lettering engraved on the front proclaimed that all persons sitting in that area were on the side of the defense.

The Potters were receiving shocked looks; many expected them to be on the other side of the courtroom, with Wormtail's mother and many of the witnesses who arrived on the scene after Peter escaped. Harry was sitting between his parents; Remus was seated next to James; Hermione sat next to Lily and Ron finished off the first row. Behind them was Dumbledore, also clothed in plum robes, but distinguished from the other members of the court, for the silver W on the left side of the chest had an added H to proclaim him the head of the Wizengamot.

As if a bell had tolled, everyone grew quiet, shifting position so they had a clear view of the chair and Fudge. Everyone shivered at once as the room became colder; the torches along the walls flickered, and some were extinguished altogether. The doors opened and Sirius stepped through them, accompanied by a Dementor on either side. Sirius held his head high, but the look of anguish in his blue eyes showed the inner pain he endured as his worst memories surfaced.

When he reached the chair, Sirius took a deep breath and sat gingerly on it. The chains sprang to life and strapped down his arms. Hermione made a noise of utter disgust, which Sirius apparently heard, for he turned to give the girl a reassuring smile.

The Dementors turned and glided silently out of the room, the flames re-ignited and general warmth was returned to the courtroom.

"Ahem," Fudge cleared his throat. "Trial of December the twenty-eighth, Sirius Orion Black and Peter Brian Pettigrew."

At this, a sniffle was heard, and Mrs. Pettigrew hastily dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

The scratching of a quill could be heard as a red head in horn-rimmed glasses sitting at the end of the long bench made rapid notes on a long scroll of parchment. Ron was shooting death glares at his older brother, who had to feel them burning into the side of his head, but Percy never once glanced over at them.

"Interrogator: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minster of Magic."

Sirius interrupted Fudge. "Wait a minute!"

Fudge looked up from his scroll with an expression of disbelief. "The defendant is not permitted to speak unless spoken to," he replied, returning to his scroll. "Counselor for the plaintiff, Mr.-"

"No!" Sirius interjected defiantly.

James and Remus were snickering quietly to themselves, knowing that Fudge wouldn't be able to get two words in unless Sirius was first allowed to speak.

"No?" Fudge asked incredulously. "I believe I wield the greater authority in this court-"

"But you can't precede over this trial!" Sirius protested.

"And just why not?" Fudge asked in tones of righteous indignation, forgetting in his anger that the defendant was to maintain silence unless addressed directly.

"You were one of the first to arrive on the scene after Pettigrew disappeared!" Sirius said heatedly. You've already, in your idiotic closed-mindedness, decided to pronounce me guilty!"

Fudge was getting rather flustered—and so made a fatal slip of the tongue. "That may be the case," he blustered pompously, puffing out his chest, "but as Minster of Magic-"

Sirius attempted to throw his hands up in aggravation, but the chains clanged angrily and forced his arms back down.

Dumbledore stood up, and all eyes turned towards him. "If I may, Cornelius," he began amiably, his eyes twinkling enigmatically over his ever-present half-moon spectacles, "Sirius raises a valid point. You were one of the first at the scene, and you are biased regarding the matter of Mr. Black's innocence. You made that quite clear several years ago over dinner." Dumbledore had made his way out of the box and was settling himself in a red armchair to the right of Sirius, who was fuming silently and glaring daggers at the Minister.

Fudge seemed at a loss for words.

"I propose you remove your memories of that day before this trial continues," Dumbledore went on.

"What do you mean, 'remove my memories'?" Fudge asked, brow furrowed and tone anxious. "I will get them back, right?"

Dumbledore steeped his fingers and gave a slow smile, his manner reminiscent of one with a distinct advantage. "Oh, they will be returned to you—immediately prior to your testimony."

"Me? Testify?" Fudge sputtered. That looked to be the last thing he had expected to occur.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said placidly. "You were a witness, after all."

Fudge glared down at the aged wizard, who gazed levelly back at him.

"Oh, all right." Reluctantly, Fudge gave in, seeing there was no way to outwit the headmaster.

Fudge moved to draw his wand from the pocket of his robes, but Dumbledore interrupted, "Oh no, allow me, Minster."

Dumbledore retrieved his wand from the folds of his plum robes, swiftly jabbing it at the Minister's head, then slowly pulling back, as though fishing and trying to reel in his catch. A glazed look came over Fudge's face as the memories were extracted.

Suddenly, a beam of silver light flew from the Minster's temple and into a clear glass jar beside Dumbledore. Capping it deftly, the headmaster lowered his wand, breaking the connection.

Fudge blinked rapidly, shaking his head as though to clear water from his ears. "Did it work?" he asked stupidly.

Harry and Ron's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter at the Minister's idiocy. Hermione shot them stern looks, unable to do anything else just then, for Lily was between her and Harry, and Ron was seated at the very end of the row.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling; he looked satisfied with the results of his spell. "What do you remember regarding the events that transpired on November 1, 1981?"

Fudge raced through his memory, finding a blank space at the said date. Going further on, a blank was found at any time Fudge had conversed with anyone about his viewpoint on Sirius's guilt. "It worked! Fudge exclaimed, with the all the excitement of small child receiving a chocolate frog with a card that they had been wanting for ages.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, and a soft smile played across his face.

"Now, may we proceed?" The Minster had returned to his former pompous attitude. Considering the rather childish display he had just made, however, he only succeeded in appearing all the more completely dense.

Sirius shrugged and said offhandedly, "You're the judge, _unfortunately_", he added with an inward sigh.

Fudge glared down at the longhaired prisoner, who looked rather bored with the whole affair. "Humph. As I was saying—counsel for the plaintiff, Ryan Alan Shiflett."

A pleasant looking middle-aged man clad in black robes stood up and nodded to the Minster, the Wizengamot, and finally Dumbledore, earning a look of disapproval from Fudge.

Dumbledore winked at his former student.

"Counsel for the defendant, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore did not get up, merely nodding to the public assembled in the balcony, and then to the prosecution.

"Court scribe, Percy Ingnatius Weasley." Mrs. Weasley's soft sob at this echoed in the high-ceilinged room. Percy's quill jerked at the sound, but he continued to write as though he had not heard her.

"Dumbledore," Fudge said resignedly. "According to protocol, you have the right to go first."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would like to call James Godric Potter as my first witness."

Fudge nodded his approval—even if he disapproved, arguing would do nothing for him but make him look all the more stupid, and even _he_ could deduce that doing so wouldn't be an intelligent move.

James excused himself from the box and strode confidently to the chair that appeared to Sirius's left.

"Cheer up mate," James muttered under his breath as he seated himself and an appointed member of the Wizengamot brought forth Veritaserum.

Sirius snorted. "Easy for you to say, Prongs; you're not the one on trial."

Before James could reply, a cheery voice said, "Open up," and a Wizengamot member held a dropper full of the clear serum inches from James's mouth.

James raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young Ministry worker and turned to Dumbledore to seek his approval.

The headmaster sighed and nodded.

James opened his mouth, and the required three drops fell onto his tongue. "Odd tasting stuff, this is," James said as the Veritaserum took effect, slurring his last words a bit. His eyes glazed over, and his expression grew vacant.

Dumbledore stood and took his place in front of James. "Can you hear me?" he asked clearly.

"Yes," James said in the flat, expressionless voice that was the result of the truth potion.

"Can you tell the court your name?"

"Yes."

Sirius snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter. The courtroom tittered with chuckles.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he hid a smile beneath his long white beard. "What is your name—your full name?" he added, no doubt having been reminded by James' last response to avoid general questions.

"James Godric Potter."

"James," Dumbledore asked, all levity leaving his manner, "what transpired on the night of October thirty-first, 1981?"

"I had just cleaned Harry up from dinner and had taken him up to Lily to get him ready for bed. Then, upon returning downstairs, a knock was heard at the back door, which was then blasted off its hinges. I ran towards the stairs and shouted up to Lily to take Harry and run while I tried to hold him off."

"Who is 'him'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort."

The headmaster nodded, seeming not to notice the collective wince at the feared Dark Lord's name. "Continue, please."

"Voldemort and I dueled for a minute or so before I heard him speak the Killing Curse, then there was a bright flash of green light."

"Is that all you can recall?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a Secret Keeper at this point?"

"Yes," James repeated.

"Who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

At the unexpected response, the courtroom came suddenly alive with whispers; those assembled shifted in their seats to stare curiously at Sirius, who, true to form, flashed a winning smile.

"Silence!" Fudge bellowed, shooting off a loud bang from the end of his wand.

The courtroom quieted down again, and Dumbledore continued.

"What about Sirius Black? Was he not your Secret Keeper?"

"Originally, he was. But at the last moment, Sirius convinced us to change to Peter, saying that no one would believe that we would use a weak, cowardly, inept wizard like Peter as our Secret Keeper."

"And what led you to agree with him?"

"Sirius is like a brother to me; I would trust his judgment any day."

Sirius softly smiled down at his hands.

"Did you ever have any idea that Peter would betray you?"

"No." Had the Veritaserum not deadened his emotions, James would have scowled. "Apparently Pettigrew was cleverer than any of us gave him credit for."

"Did you suspect that he _could_ have been a Death Eater?"

Mrs. Pettigrew's sobs intensified, growing louder.

"No. He hid his allegiance to Voldemort too well for any of us to guess. He manipulated us into suspecting each other to turn suspicion away from himself."

Dumbledore nodded, his expression somber. "No further questions, Minister." He took his seat.

"Mr. Shiflett, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?" Fudge asked.

"Not at this time, Minster." Shiftlett wasn't an unintelligent man; he knew that any additional testimony from James would only further incriminate his own client.

The young man who had given James the Veritaserum came forward and administered the blue counter-serum.

James shook his head a bit to clear the fuzziness, winked at Sirius, and returned to his seat in the box.

"The plaintiff would like to call Lee Morgan Jemsion," Shiftlett said coolly.

A nervous-looking man walked out of the plaintiff's box and sat down gingerly next to Sirius.

Sirius turned from where he was talking to Dumbledore to look at Jemison. "I don't bite, you know," he said mildly, raising an eyebrow.

A shaky nod from the man was all the response Sirius received before the Veritaserum was administered.

"What is your full name?" Shiflett began.

"Lee Morgan Jemison."

"And how is your testimony relevant to this case?"

"I was one of the first on the scene when Black had Pettigrew cornered."

Shiflett nodded acknowledgement. "And what can you tell me about the events of November first?"

"I was called from my home to the scene. When I arrived, Peter and Black were facing off."

"About how far apart would you say they were?"

"A little more than nine meters," Jemison said in a monotone.

"What about their wands—were they raised, or lowered?"

"Black's was aimed at Peter's chest; Pettigrew's was by his side."

Shiflett nodded; the questioning seemed to be proceeding as he had planned. "What happened next?"

"Black looked furious, and Peter had tears streaming down his face. Before Black could say anything, Pettigrew cried out, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then there was a tremendous explosion; bits of pavement flew every which way and dust covered everything within a hundred-foot radius. The muggles were terrified and screaming.

"By the time it all cleared, Black was covered in dust, laughing insanely and staring at the place where Peter had been and now only his finger remained."

"No further questions your honor."

"Albus, do you wish to cross examine the witness?" Fudge asked grudgingly.

"I do."

"Please proceed," Fudge sighed. He looked as though he simply wanted the whole affair over with.

Dumbledore got up and slowly walked over to the man. "You said there was an explosion and a great deal of dust. Could you tell us whose side of the street it originated from?"

Jemison started to say no; then he stopped. A look of bewilderment spread over the once-expressionless face. "It came from where Pettigrew was standing."

Shiflett looked up sharply from where he had been avidly poring over a scroll.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, ignoring the assembly behind him as they quickly discussed what they had just heard. "Peter's wand," Dumbledore said slowly, "Was it hanging limply, or was it stiff, as though he was just about to cast a spell?"

Jemison had to search thousands of memories to find the one that Dumbledore asked for. "It was stiff," he said finally.

"And what of the finger that was found? Was there a great deal of blood around it, or only a small amount?"

"Not much," Jemison said pensively. "Very little."

"No further questions, Minister."

This went on for some time as Sharon Linda Creech, David Rick Tucker, Robert Adam Turner and Ann Barbara O'Brien were each cross-examined in turn by the two counselors.

Shiflett was growing steadily more verbose as the questioning continued.

"Dumbledore," Fudge asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your next witness?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "That would be you, Cornelius."

Fudge nodded. "Please proc—" He broke off abruptly, processing what had just been said, and sputtered, "Me!"

"Yes, you," Dumbledore said, seemingly amused at the Minister's incomprehension.

Fudge looked as if he wanted to protest, but knew enough to realize that it would do him no good. Sighing, he rose from his chair in the center of the high bench and walked down the stone steps to the chair on Sirius' left.

Sirius did not turn to face him as he had all the other witnesses.

Dumbledore picked up the jar and unstopped it. A sliver beam of light shot from it and into Fudge's temple.

Once the light had disappeared, the Wizengamot member stood ready with his vial of Veritaserum.

"Do you really think this necessary Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, in a last, desperate attempt to free himself from the trap he was in. "I am the Minster of Magic; I think you should be able to trust my word without resorting to a truth potion," he declared pompously.

"Protocol, Cornelius," Dumbledore said firmly. The slight edge in his tone left no room for argument.

"But—" Fudge's words were cut short, as the dropper of Veritaserum was thrust into his mouth, administering the required dose.

The Minister's eyes glazed over, and the angry expression he wore melted away, leaving his face blank.

Dumbledore turned towards Shifflet, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Do you wish to go first?"

Shifflet smiled and shook his head. It had finally occurred to him that there was no way that he was going to win the case, not up against Dumbledore and his witnesses' credible testimony. They ought to close the case now and exonerate Sirius, for all the good he could do his own client.

"Tell the court your full name."

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge." The Minister spoke in a monotone.

"In autumn of 1981, what was your position in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes."

"What transpired on November first of that year?"

"I was called out to the site of a murder by the head of my department."

"Please elaborate."

"When I arrived, muggles where screaming; bodies where everywhere. There was a crater in the middle of the street, so deep that it reached the sewer. Black was standing there, laughing at what remained of Pettigrew. He'd clearly gone mad—I never heard a sane man laugh that way."

"What was left of Pettigrew?"

"A heap of blood-stained robes, and a severed finger."

"Was the finger atop the robes, or somewhere else?"

"On top."

"So the blood could have come from the finger, as opposed to the body?"

Fudge screwed up his face in thought, finally saying, "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What happened next?"

"Members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad led Black away to Azkaban. My department was left behind to help clean up the mess."

"Were you responsible for this undertaking?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever authenticate Mr. Black's magical signature, or Mr. Pettigrew's?"

"No." Though true, this was, apparently, the wrong answer to give.

"Why not?" Dumbledore snapped at him. This was a sensitive subject for him and it was clearly distressing the mage.

Fudge did not say anything for a moment. "Because," he began slowly, "there was no point; the evidence on the scene pointed to Black's guilt."

"Did you ever check his wand? Did you use Priori Incantantem?"

"No."

"So, you placed a man in Azkaban based on superficial evidence, never bothering to search for the truth?" Dumbledore asked angrily. His eyes were narrowed and cold as ice.

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded sharply to Shifflet, giving him permission to take over, and giving himself a chance to regain his composure.

Sirius turned to the headmaster as he sat down. "Calm down," he whispered, not taking time to see the irony of his offering consolation to his mentor, the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Dumbledore just popped a lemon drop that he had found in one of his many hidden pockets into his mouth. The candy seemed to soothe him somewhat.

In the short time that the exchange had taken place, Shifflet had finished his questioning, and the counter-serum had been administered.

As Fudge was making his way back to the bench, Dumbledore drew his wand and retrieved the Minister's memories (only those pertinent to the case, of course) once again, so skillfully subtle in the operation that Fudge did not notice.

"Your next witness?" Fudge inquired.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said calmly.

Sirius sighed. He had known this was coming, and obediently opened his mouth to accept the potion.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore asked coolly, all traces of anger gone.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"At one time, yes."

"On October thirty-first, 1981. Were you then?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did you switch?"

"Voldemort would have expected James and Lily to use me. Peter was a weak, inept, and senseless excuse for a wizard. Voldemort would have not suspected that he would be the Secret-Keeper."

"What took place between October thirty-first and November first?"

"That night, I had a feeling something was wrong; I went to check on Peter. He was gone; there was no sign of struggle, and I knew then what he had done—what I had done." The Veritaserum, which usually masked the drinker's emotions, could do nothing to hide the break in Sirius's voice, nor hold back the tears that he had to blink away.

The assembly made sounds of sympathy, completely ignoring Fudge's disapproving expression.

James laid an arm over his wife and son's shoulders, offering the little comfort he could without embracing them.

"Continue, please," Dumbledore said softly, his tone almost regretful.

"I flew to Godric's Hollow as quickly as I could. There, my worst fear was confirmed. The house was a ruin—James and Lily were both"—his voice quavered—"they were both dead. Hagrid had gotten there before I did; he was holding Harry. I pleaded with him to let me take Harry; I'm his godfather, James and Lily had delegated his custody to me if anything happened to them. Hagrid refused and said that he had to take Harry to Dumbledore. I gave him my motorcycle to get him there."

"And the next day?"

"I returned to salvage anything I could from the mess—things to remember them by, or that Harry would want when he was older. That's when I cornered Peter."

"And what occurred during that confrontation?"

"Peter shouted 'James and Lily, Sirius! How could you?' then cast a spell into the middle of the street, causing an explosion, raising dust and chaos. The next thing I saw was a rat streaking into the sewer, and muggles screaming—many of them were already dead on the ground."

Dumbledore nodded acknowledgement. "For the record, did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill any muggles?"

"No."

"No further questions," Dumbledore finished quietly.

"Shifflet, you have the floor." Fudge said, thinking that this was the last of the witnesses.

"No, your honor." Shifflet declined the invitation.

Fudge looked to the counselor, shocked. "You do not wish to question the accused?"

"No," Shifflet said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" This was something the Minister had not expected, and he hadn't any idea of how to deal with it.

"Because no amount of questioning can dig my client out of the mess he is—or was—in."

Fudge ran his hand through his hair. "All right then," he said as Sirius was given the counter-serum.

Sirius shook his head to clear the fuzziness and looked to Dumbledore.

"Next," the headmaster whispered.

Sirius nodded, his face set in grim determination.

"Seeing that we are done—"

"Oh, no, Cornelius," Dumbledore corrected. "I have one more witness."

Fudge looked shocked, but recovered quickly and nodded.

The room's back door opened and Kingsley and Tonks led a trembling Peter Pettigrew in at wandpoint.

There was an instant uproar, which intensified as Peter was led to the witness' chair. Kingsley added chains with a casual flick of his wand. Giving Sirius a wink, the two Aurors stepped back, but only a meter or so, their wands trained on the shaking man.

Mrs. Pettigrew's sobs and cries of, "My baby! Oh, Peter! How could you?" could be heard over the tumultuous din.

Fudge was shooting off multiple (and entirely ineffectual) bangs and blasts from his wand.

Sirius was staring straight ahead, focusing on a knothole in the wood that made up the stage where the long bench was. Harry would not have been surprised if the table started to smoke from the intensity of his godfather's stare.

Dumbledore was letting the shock of Pettigrew's presence sink in before he made a move. At last, he stood and faced the people gathered. The courtroom fell still; there was utter silence.

Sitting back down with a satisfied expression, he faced Fudge's cold stare. "What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" he spat.

"I am only adding a witness to strengthen our case," Dumbledore said serenely.

"But—but—but," the Minister sputtered.

"The Veritaserum if you please?"

The holder of the Veritaserum approached, not waiting for approval from Fudge (it was quite plain that he was no longer fully in control of the proceedings), all but forced Peter's mouth open to administer the truth potion, and backed away.

Dumbledore looked to Shifflet, inviting him to go first.

When the other counselor shook his head, Dumbledore stood.

"What is your full name?" There was a certain harshness in the wizard's voice that no other witness had induced.

"Peter Brian Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you convince them to change from Mr. Black to you?"

"No. Sirius did—it was meant to be a ruse, to deceive my master. But I did suggest the idea to him."

"Where you a Death Eater at the time?"

"Yes."

"Did Voldemort"—there was a collective wince and many gasps at the dreaded name, which Dumbledore ignored—"persuade you to hand him the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Did he, to your knowledge, use the Imperius curse on you?"

"No."

"So you betrayed your best friends to Voldemort of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"No, no, no, no." Mrs. Pettigrew whispered to herself, rocking back and forth in her seat. Her face was a mask of horror.

"Did you kill those thirteen muggles?"

"Yes."

"And did you stage your own death?"

"Yes."

"How did you escape?"

"I transformed into a rat and hid in the sewer."

"Where were you living after Voldemort was defeated?"

"With a wizarding family—the Weasleys. Their third son, Percy, kept me as a pet."

Percy looked up from the parchment he was writing on to stare for an instant at Pettigrew, looking faintly nauseated.

"Did they ever know that you were a wizard?"

"No. Not while I was living with them. Eventually I was given to the youngest son, Ron, who discovered my identity when he was thirteen. By now I would think the whole family knows."

"You helped Voldemort return, is this true?"

"Yes. I sacrificed my right hand for my master." Pettigrew held up the silver hand he had been given in exchange.

Dumbledore started to ask another question before Fudge interrupted. "How did you turn into a rat? You are not on the list of registered Animagi."

"I am not registered."

"Why?"

"Because I became an Animagus during my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

This was it. James' hand tightened on Lily's shoulder. Remus' expression was outwardly calm, but one looking closely could see the tension readily evident in his face.

"Because of—"

"Minister, I would like to continue this line of questioning privately, if you please," Dumbledore interrupted quickly.

"And if I don't?" Fudge asked, with the distinct air of a contrary child.

"Then it's just too bad for you, you idiotic, pompous windbag," Sirius muttered.

"Then I must ask that you refrain from persisting to ask that question," Dumbledore said mildly.

Reviews feed a writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	22. Freedom and Home sweet Home

Dumbledore started to ask another question before Fudge interrupted. "How did you turn into a rat? You are not on the list of registered Animagi."

"I am not registered." Pettigrew said.

"Why?"

"Because I became an Animagus during my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

This was it. James' hand tightened on Lily's shoulder. Remus' expression was outwardly calm, but one looking closely could see the tension readily evident in his face.

"Because of—"

"Minister, I would like to continue this line of questioning privately, if you please," Dumbledore interrupted quickly.

"And if I don't?" Fudge asked, with the distinct air of a contrary child.

"Then it's just too bad for you, you idiotic, pompous windbag," Sirius muttered.

"Then I must ask that you refrain from persisting to ask that question," Dumbledore said mildly.

Fudge glared down at them. "I don't believe you have the authority to forbid me to ask a question," he said hotly.

Dumbledore smiled mildly. "I may not be able to prevent you from asking the question, but I can stop my witness from answering."

"Fine," Fudge huffed. "We meet back here in an hour." He stood, and the rest of the Wizengamot made to get up to follow him.

"I must ask that only the court scribe is permitted to accompany the Minister," Dumbledore said, gazing serenely over the bench.

Disgruntled sounds were heard from the purple-robed witches and wizards, but they sat back down obediently.

At Dumbledore's nod, Harry and the others stood and began to make their way out of the box.

"Now, wait just one minute!" Fudge said angrily, plainly feeling that Dumbledore was taking liberties. "Why are they allowed to come?"

"Because," Dumbledore answered, unruffled by Fudge's objections, "they are part of the defense, and they may be required to testify—behind closed doors, of course."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione anxiously. He'd known he might have to testify, but given that the trial was proceeding so well, he hadn't expected to do so.

Fudge was not happy, to say the least, but knowing he was on the losing side, he led the way with Dumbledore beside him. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed with Remus, James, and Lily.

Peter was ordered out of his chair by Kingsley, who led him at wandpoint. Tonks released Sirius from the chains, and they walked side by side, her wand pointed at him for show more then anything. Percy took up the rear, his arms heaped with scrolls—so many, in fact, that his vision was impaired.

With a glance at Harry and Hermione, Ron fell back in the line to his brother's side, and grabbed a few of the topmost scrolls with a gruff, "Give me some of those."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then moved to join Ron and Percy at the end of the line, grabbing a few more scrolls each.

Percy looked at them in astonishment (surprised, perhaps, that they would make any move to aid him after he had so callously shunned them), but they fixed their eyes ahead, avoiding eye contact.

A door hidden in the shadows of the courtroom swung open to admit them. It was dark and musty, unlike the open, airy room they'd left. The ceiling, too, was a great contrast to the courtroom's, for it was low and covered with cobwebs.

Percy laid his scrolls down on the table at the far side of the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed suit, placing their scrolls beside his. Percy looked as though he wanted to say something—he opened his mouth to speak; but Fudge called out, and he remained silent.

"Weasley!" Fudge snapped. "Get some lights on in here."

He looked at the trio before turning and igniting the candles scattered around the room with his wand.

James, Lily, and Remus were talking quietly to Sirius. Tonks' wand was lazily pointed at Sirius as she talked to Kingsley. Fudge was too busy dusting off a high-backed chair behind a mahogany desk to notice her inattention to the supposedly dangerous escaped convict.

Percy had finished lighting the room, which was now bright, light dancing over the walls. He was now organizing the scrolls to find the one he would need, glancing up at the trio every chance he had, looking at them in bewilderment.

Ron kept a steely gaze at the wall visible between Harry and Hermione, who were standing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to say something? Or even look at him?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, his arms crossed defiantly. "I made the first move; if he wants to be a part of the family again, then he can grow a backbone and take the next step."

"Fair enough," Harry said, before Hermione could open her mouth to retaliate. Harry was surprised to hear such words from his best friend; he'd thought that Ron would hold a grudge against his older brother for the rest of his life.

Ron found the wall boring after a few moments and turned to study his friend's faces. "I'm still upset with him," he said after seeing Harry's face. "I just can't stand Mum bawling all the time, and Dad just isn't the same. Percy hurt the family, and I'll be damned if he gets back in easily."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, attracting the attention of all in the room—save Fudge, who was still settling himself behind his desk. At Dumbledore's tacit signal, Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Lily, and Remus seated themselves in their chairs, which lined the right side of the room.

Sirius sat in a chair provided by Tonks, surprisingly (considering her unusual clumsiness) without mishap. The ordinarily cheerful, vivacious Auror looked guilty as she conjured small chains, which attached themselves to the chair arms and bound Sirius' wrists.

Sirius offered his cousin all the comfort and understanding he could in a small smile, as Fudge had turned his attention from the desk to those assembled before him—specifically, Sirius.

Kingsley had seated Peter in a chair and bound him tightly with heavy chains. The Veritaserum appeared to be wearing off, as the gazed look was rapidly fading as a look of abject terror appeared on the rat-like face.

"It seems that our witness is in need of another dose of truth serum, Minister." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Well, who wouldn't let anyone come in with us? Hmm?" Fudge asked smugly, thinking he had one-upped the head of the Wizengamot.

"I never said we needed the young man with the Veritaserum. I happen to have my own supply; it's unnecessary to involve more people then needed. Right, Cornelius?" Dumbledore pulled a small vial out of one of his hidden pockets. The clear crystal decanter sparkled in the candlelight, a transparent liquid shifted within it at the movement.

"We can't use that!" Fudge protested heatedly as Dumbledore walked towards Peter, his robes swishing quietly on the stone floor.

"The reason being?" Dumbledore asked mildly, preparing to administer the potion. Peter's mouth opened as the dropper drew near it.

"How do I know that you have brewed it properly?" Fudge demanded, attempting to prove his point before the serum could drop.

"I did not brew it," Dumbledore said simply. "I acquired an extra flask from the young man in the courtroom before we proceeded here."

The drops fell into Peter's mouth.

Immediately, Wormtail's features relaxed.

"Now, Fudge, you may resume your questioning," Dumbledore said mildly, seating himself in the chair beside Sirius.

Fudge glared at Dumbledore, obviously still resentful of the ancient wizard's interference, before turning to Peter. "Why did you become an Animagus in your fifth year of schooling?" he demanded.

"Because my friend was a werewolf and we wanted to keep him company on the full moons. We couldn't do so when we were human. "

"Who is this 'we'?" Fudge asked suspiciously, looking not at Peter as he asked, but rather at James and Sirius.

"James Potter and Sirius Black."

"And who was the werewolf?" There was something almost like scorn in the Minister's voice—why, his tone seemed to ask, would a Dark Creature merit such efforts?

"Remus Lupin."

Fudge looked triumphant. "I knew it!" he exulted.

"I should think that you would," Remus said calmly, but with a hint of steel behind his voice. "I was, after all, the only lycanthrope in attendance at Hogwarts at that time."

"Now that you have the information, what are you going to do with it?" James muttered disdainfully under his breath.

"And what forms did Black and Potter take?" Fudge asked eagerly.

"They were—"

"That is irrelevant,." James interrupted from his seat.

"As Minister of Magic, it is my right to know," Fudge declared.

"And as a citizen of England," James shot back coolly, "It is my right to withhold that information. Furthermore, neither Sirius' Animagus form, nor mine, is directly related to the case."

Fudge looked rather confused as he attempted to process what James had just said. "But," he began, rather lamely, "I am the Minister of Magic!" He seemed to feel that his position alone granted him the right to press until he had his way.

"I...don't...care," James said very slowly, as if talking to a small (and rather stupid) child.

Harry felt, watching the Minister's behavior amusedly, that they were talking to a five-year-old, and apparently, so did Ron.

"Give him a lolly, and this whole thing will be settled," Ron muttered, causing Hermione to giggle silently.

"Listen, are you satisfied that Sirius did not kill all those people?" Lily asked, rising to stand beside her husband.

"I now know he did not kill Peter, but as for the remaining thirteen victims—"

"Wormtail!" James said sharply, cutting in.

Peter turned his head towards the sound of the voice.

"Did you kill thirteen muggles and stage your own death to incriminate Sirius?"

"Yes."

James turned back to Fudge, eyebrow raised. _See?_ his expression seemed to ask smugly.

"Well, yes, that does shed some light on the matter," the Minister said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit sheepish. "But the rest of the Wizengamot has to make an official decision."

"Yes, but it is obvious already that they will vote in Sirius' favor," Lily said. "Wormtail's testimony has made his guilt quite plain."

"Well," Fudge said awkwardly, turning to James and Sirius, "the only thing that still has to be settled is your registration."

"Our what?" Sirius shouted, springing to his feet seemingly without noticing the sudden absence of the chains.

"Weasley," Fudge said, ignoring Sirius' outburst, "run up to the Animagus Registry and bring down some forms."

Percy, who would normally rush off on any errand the Minister sent him on, slowly set down his quill and closed his inkwell. He started to walk leisurely towards the door, carefully shutting it on his way out.

"Step on it!" Fudge called after him.

"We are not registering," James said. "And quite frankly, you are in no position to force us to do so."

"As Minister—" Fudge began pompously.

Lily, by now thoroughly exasperated by the man's infantile behavior, cut in. "Stop! Just stop all this 'I am the Minister' rubbish!" she snapped, her temper flaring. "**You** are going to keep this little meeting a secret, and you are **not** going to require James and Sirius to register!"

"Or you will do what?" Fudge asked smugly. He'd clearly forgotten that he had no leverage to negotiate.

"Or we are going to ruin your political career before tomorrow morning," Lily said softly. She didn't need to shout to make the threat effectively.

Fudge paled.

"Now all you have to do is sign this." Lily indicated the contract that had been withheld earlier. She and Hermione had slaved over for nearly four hours the night before. Following the example Hermione had set last year with the DA contract, they had cast every jinx, hex, and curse they knew on it. If Fudge even thought about telling someone, he would receive an electric shock. And if he did tell someone, Merlin help those who saw him. Not to mention the memory charm that would hit all those in a fifty-foot radius of the minister.

Setting the scroll down his desk, Lily handed him a quill.

Fudge took it with a trembling hand, looking fearfully at the group that had surrounded his desk. Dumbledore stood in the back of the room, gazing upon his students, former and current, with a look of intense pride.

Dipping the quill in the pot of ink, Fudge scrawled his name at the bottom of the roll of parchment.

Just as he did so, Percy returned with a stack of papers. "Here are the forms you requested..." he trailed off at the sight of his boss looking dejected and slumped over his desk. "Minister?" Percy asked tactfully. "Do you need anything? Is everything all right?"

"Just fine, Weasley; we won't be needing those forms after all," Fudge said in a monotone. "Please return them to the Animagus Registry when you get a moment. And go back out to the court room and tell them that we are ready to resume the public portion of the trial."

"Yes, sir," Percy responded, looking at each of the assembled group in turn for a hint of what was going on, but receiving none. He walked back towards the door, casting a backward glance at them before shutting it quietly behind him. In his hands were his quill, inkwell, and a few scrolls.

Harry assumed he would come back later to collect the unused forms.

They sat in stony silence until Hermione jumped when the door opened of its own accord. Harry and Ron coughed rather loudly to cover their laughter and they both received a smack on the shoulder.

Fudge and Dumbledore led the assembly back into the courtroom. As they walked in, the whispering of the crowd washed over them.

Sirius was led back to his original seat, few noticing, or, for that matter, caring about that Sirius was not restrained (the chains having clanged and threatened to strap him down only to receive a smart swat from Tonks).

Kingsley had settled Peter back into his seat as well, the antidote to the truth serum was administered, and the scared, panicked look returned to the rat-like face.

"As we are all reassembled," Fudge began, "we may as well make the verdict now. All those who believe that Peter Pettigrew is guilty?"

The whole of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Those who believe he is innocent?"

No one moved.

"Peter Pettigrew is found guilty of the murder of thirteen muggles, of framing Sirius Black of that crime in addition to his own staged murder, betraying the Potters to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and being an illegal Animagus. He will be taken into Ministry custody and sent to Azkaban pending sentencing," Fudge droned.

Just hurry up! Harry thought, sitting on the edge of his chair as he waited for them to pronounce his godfather innocent—a guilty verdict was an impossibility; there could be no other outcome than Sirius' acquittal.

Wormtail's mother was in hysterics by the time Fudge was finished reading her son's crimes. Shifflet was trying to calm her as best he could, finally producing a small flask from his inside robe pocket and urging her to take a tiny sip.

"Those who believe in Black's guilt?" Fudge called out.

Silence.

"Those in favor of declaring Sirius Black innocent of all charges?"

Immediately the hands of all the Wizengamot members flew upwards.

"I hereby declare Sirius Orion Black innocent." Fudge dropped his gavel on the desk, the resonating bang giving the impression that it was made of stone, not wood. The sound echoed off the stone walls, then, as it sunk in, one by one, the crowd stood, clapping, until the whole room (with the exception of Peter and Mrs. Pettigrew) was on its feet, cheering.

Sirius was in shock. Now that the truth was known and he was once more a free man, he didn't seem to know how to react.

Harry vaulted over the side of the defense box to run to his godfather.

Harry's sudden motion seemed to shake Sirius out of his daze. He stood and wrapped his godson in a tight embrace.

"You're free, Padfoot!" Harry said elatedly, his voice slightly muffled by his godfather's robes.

The first of many camera flashes went off. Harry and Sirius' embrace was one of the many pictures that appeared on the front of the Daily Prophet the next morning, making up the whole of the front page and the next. The headlines read:

**_ Bureaucratic Blunder Uncovered—Sirius Black Innocent_**

**_Peter Pettigrew convicted of betraying the Potters to You-Know-How!_**

Needless to say, Voldemort was less than pleased as he slammed down the newspaper. _That fool_ he thought to himself. He had always known that Wormtail was an idiot, but to be wandering around Hogwarts grounds on a full moon? _Snape_ he realized. _Why did Severus fail to report this; he had to have known_. Voldemort thought. _Severus had better have a good explanation for this—for his own sake._

_

* * *

_

The next day found the Potters saying quick good-byes to Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall after breakfast.

"We'll come over around dinnertime," Sirius said, hugging Lily.

"Of course—right in time for food," Lily laughed.

"What do you expect from a Marauder?" Remus asked innocently.

"The Portkey will activate in a minute," Dumbledore reminded the group gently, handing Harry an old quill.

Lily and James moved closer to their son, each placing a finger on the quill.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hermione warned.

"What could he do in his own house?" Ron asked, facing Hermione with his arms crossed.

"I'm just saying," Hermione replied crossly. "You know Harry has a knack for getting into trouble."

The last thing Harry saw was Ron and Hermione facing off as Sirius and Remus watched them and laughed. Then everything swirled together and he felt that all-too-familiar tug behind his navel, his feet lifting from the ground.

When the spinning stopped a moment later, Harry found himself standing outside a moderately sized house. It was white, with red shutters and a large front lawn. A stone walkway led from the sidewalk to the front door, and there were flowers planted alongside it.

Similarly sized houses, far enough away to allow privacy, stood adjacent to the house. Small children were playing in a park that seemed to be at the heart of the neighborhood.

Harry looked around in amazement. _This is my home—my home_, he repeated to himself, over and over.

Harry heard quiet sniffling and turned to see his mother dabbing at her eyes.

"They put it back, James—exactly how we left it," Lily whispered, as if it would disappear in an instant and become again the pile of rubble it had been after that night—that horrible night none of them wanted to remember.

James nodded and led the way up the path. Arriving at the red door, he looked to Harry for the key.

Harry pulled the key from his pocket and gently slipped it into the lock, turning it until he heard a click. Harry turned the handle and pushed the door open. He started to step back to let his mum in first, but James ushered him in. "Go on, Harry," he said warmly. "Have a look around."

They stepped into a hallway with dark wood flooring and picture frames adorning the walls. Harry could have looked for hours at the pictures alone; there were so many!

There were photos of the Marauders on what appeared to be the last day of school. All of them were waving happily at the camera and sporting bright grins. Beside that hung a Muggle picture of James and Lily at their wedding, standing under an arch of lilies, much to Lily's amusement. Then another, of baby Harry sleeping in the crook of his father's arm as James read the paper around his son, turning the page every once in a while.

A few feet down the wall, an assortment of Marauder pictures were displayed. There were photos of Harry as a toddler riding on a big black dog's back, laughing; of Remus feeding Harry and getting splattered with applesauce every time Harry spit it back out.

Then there were images depicting Sirius and Harry asleep on the couch, then Remus and Harry asleep on the couch, and in every picture, soft snores could be heard if one listened closely.

Last was one of Lily and James, smiling proudly for the camera and cradling a raven-haired newborn between them.

James guided Lily from the old pictures towards the new. They started with Harry at one, then at two, three—pictures of Harry for every year he'd lived since he was born. All were smiling shyly at the group.

"How did they..." Lily trailed off as she watched her son grow from picture to picture, year to year.

"Dumbledore must have done it," James offered in explanation.

Just left off the hallway was a dining room, a mahogany table stretching almost the length of the room and huge windows letting the morning light shine in.

Backing out of the room and shutting the French doors, Harry and his parents turned to the archway opposite the dinning room door.

This room was a library filled with books; hundreds upon hundreds of them lined the walls. Muggle volumes shared the shelves with magical ones; there were books on every topic and by every writer imaginable. A couch faced the fireplace, and a small table with a chair stood to the side of the fireplace.

"Hermione will die of envy," Harry said, looking around and hearing his parents chuckle just behind him.

The right wall sported a door that looked to be squeezed in between the bookshelves. Harry walked over and opened it, entering a study. A huge desk lined one wall, facing a window that looked out in to the side yard, facing east so one could see the sun rising in the morning.

There was a mixture here of Muggle and magical items, just as there had been in the library. The desk had a telephone, drawers full of quills, pens, parchment, and ink. Off to the side of the desk were filling cabinets. A round table sat in the middle of the room, chairs all around it.

Harry turned to his parents who where investigating the contents of the filling cabinets. "A telephone?" he asked.

"Your mum's," came James' short reply. It seemed that he had found an interesting notebook and was flipping through it.

"I used it when your aunt and I were...on better terms than we are now," Lily said, grappling for the right words.

"You do realize that we're going to have to inform them that we're back," James said absentmindedly.

Lily nodded and moved on to another notebook, trying to avoid that topic for the moment.

Leaving the study, Harry headed for the steps that he saw when he first entered. Climbing the red carpeted stairs, Harry found pictures that could only be his relatives, for they showed some of the same people that he remembered seeing in the Mirror of Erised.

James and Lily followed, pointing each one out along the way.

At the top of the stairs, there was another long hallway with doors on both sides and one at the very end.

Turning, Harry opened the first door on his left. Stepping in, he found the room warm and inviting, with red and gold walls and Quidditch posters all around—and the bed in the middle of the room had a huge stuffed dog on it.

"And why does Sirius sleep with a stuffed animal?" Harry asked his father when he spotted it.

James started to chuckle at the memory the dog brought back. "It was the Christmas holidays during our seventh year, and your mum dragged us into Muggle London—"

"Correction—Sirius dragged us in," Lily said. She was standing near a window that looked out on the backyard.

"Anyway, we were walking along the streets and Sirius spotted this toy store," James continued. Harry began to grin. He could guess where this story was going.

"So he proceeded to plead and beg with us until we agreed to go in with him. He saw these animals and bought everyone one, according to our Animagus forms. I think I ended up giving mine to you."

"It turned out to be appropriate, too," Harry said wryly.

"You do recall how ridiculous we looked carrying them around all day?" Lily asked.

"It's your own fault for not letting us shrink them."

"With all the Muggles staring at us? The Ministry would have loved that," Lily called over her shoulder as she left the room.

James rolled his eyes as he got up to follow her and Harry out of the room and into the next. The walls were navy blue, and a crib stood in the far right corner. A changing table was next to it, and toys overflowed from several huge toy chests. Harry picked up a worn bear that was sitting on top of the nearest one.

I remember this, Harry thought as he gently sat the bear back down and turned to walk out of the room when he heard a small shuffle that caused him to turn back around.

The bear had left its sitting position and was now walking around the top of the chest, it's arms moving up and down like that of a soldier.

Harry started at it with wide eyes for a second before causally picking up the bear and turning it over, looking for an off switch.

James was looking at the old posters and thinking to himself that they would need to be updated. Lily was running her hand along the edge of the crib, starting down into it, lost in thought and memory.

"Um, Dad?" Harry asked, having no luck finding the switch to turn the bear off.

"What?" James turned and when he saw the bear a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh Merlin, that thing? Sirius gave that to you one night when he and Remus were minding you. I never could get it to turn off, myself." James had a look of concentration on his face as he looked for a way to get the bear to stop.

"Oh honestly, give it here." Lily extended her hand for the toy.

James handed it over with a smirk.

"All you have to do is take the batteries out," Lily said, as she searched for the plate that held them in. Finding it, she removed one of the two batteries triumphantly, and the bear slowly ground to a halt. "See?" she said smugly. "Nothing difficult."

No sooner had the final word issued from her lips than the toy began to move again. "What!" Lily exclaimed in surprise, looking down upon it. Taking out the other battery did nothing to stop the pumping of its legs. "Fine, be that way." Lily shut the chest, trapping the bear inside.

Harry could still hear the bear's legs and arms hitting the top of the trunk.

Walking past James and Harry, who were trying to stifle their laughter, and heading for the door, she warned them, "Not a word."

James and Harry followed Lily to the room next door, to the right.

The walls were dark red with gold accents, and a huge four-poster bed stood in the center of the room. A large dresser stood against one wall, more pictures scattered over its surface.

Walking over to a door, Harry opened it to reveal a bathroom with a bathtub that could rival the one in the prefects' bathroom. A shower and toilet took over the next wall. Along the third were a wide sink and plenty of counter-space and a number of drawers beneath it.

From the bathroom, Harry could hear his mother exclaim over one of the pictures. From what he could gather, whoever had taken the pictures of him in the downstairs hallway had made a smaller, more compact version to sit on a dresser in the bedroom.

Another door led Harry out of the bathroom, into a walk-in closet, where robes were hung, shoes were laid out, and an ironing board stood propped up in one corner. Harry glanced over the robes. The styles he saw were outdated now, but still interesting to look at.

Leaving his parents room, Harry found that the door at the end of the hall was a guest bath. It was almost the same as the master, but with a slightly smaller tub and a linen closet.

Starting on the right side of the hall now, Harry worked his way back up. The first two doors were guest bedrooms. The last door, nearest the stairs, led to Remus' room. A stuffed wolf propped up on the bed made Harry smile. (The small bookshelf that doubled as a nightstand helped, too, for it was filled with Defense Against the Dark Arts books.)

Going back downstairs, Harry found one more door before the end of the hallway. It led into a simple power room.

The end of the hall opened into a dining room with a wooden table in the center. A sliding glass door, facing Harry, led to the big backyard. To the left was a family room. Several overstuffed chairs were spread out around the room, with a couch in front of the fireplace and a grandfather clock beside it.

By the window was an impressive marble chess set that James was currently reuniting with.

"Where's that boy of yours?" the gruff voice of the black king asked.

"Now dear, that's not very polite!" His mate, the black queen, reprimanded him quickly.

"Wasn't trying to be polite," the king muttered as his wife over took the conversation.

"Where has your charming little boy gotten off to?" she asked.

James looked around and saw Harry leaning against the archway into the room. Motioning for him to come closer, James warned the chess set, "He has grown up a bit since you last saw him."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite his father. All the pieces turned to look at him.

"My, my, lad's turned out just like his father!" the white king pronounced proudly.

"Merlin's beard, I remember when you would put us down to play with the little tyke on the floor. I am assuming that you are old enough to play proper chess now?" One of the bishops addressed Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"Would you fancy a game?" the white knight asked, turning to James.

"No, thank you. I believe we have the rest of the house to see, but I promise you one soon," James said as he and Harry rose from their seats.

"I'll hold you to it," the knight called as they walked away.

"Ron's got to meet them," Harry said as they left.

James nodded in agreement.

Coming out of that room and through the dining room, Harry found himself in the kitchen. It had tile flooring, in contrast to the wood flooring that was dominant in most of the house. The kitchen was fresh and airy, and held all the necessary implements for cooking. The door on the far wall led back into the dining room.

Lily was currently mixing something in a bowl while apples were being peeled over the sink by a magical peeler.

"Starting on apple pies already?" James asked as the smell of cinnamon and sugar wafted into the air.

"If you care to remember, most of the Order is coming over tonight for dinner, and if you want to even dream about a second piece of pie, then yes, I do have to start right now." Lily turned from where she was rolling out the dough. "And if you don't leave me in peace, there will be no pie for either of you." She smiled, touching her son and husband's noses with a floured finger.

James took the hint and led his son out of the kitchen and through a door at the far end of it. From this, stairs led downwards to an enormous den. There were gaming tables everywhere. There was also a huge L-shaped couch in front of a TV, next to which a shelf of movies stood.

"Where did the TV come from?" Harry asked.

James pointed his finger to the ceiling. "Your mum again," he said. "Some Muggle things strike me as rather foolish, but I've grown fond of that one."

Harry laughed as he wiped the flour from his nose and moved to check out the movies.

The grandfather clock had just struck five when the doorbell rang. James and Harry were still in the basement, and the last time Lily checked on them, they were involved in a fierce foosball competition.

Lily put the last plate down on the dining room table before heading to the door. Before she go there, the door burst open and for a moment, all her thoughts went back to that night fifteen years ago.

She was quickly shaken out of her daze as Sirius yelled, "I'm home! Where is everybody?"

"Wipe your feet and come in, Sirius." Lily said as she rounded the corner into the hallway. " James and Harry are downstairs playing foosball."

Sirius grinned. "See you when dinner's ready!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the basement steps.

That left Remus standing inside the door.

"You can come in, Remus; the house won't bite," Lily joked.

Remus steeped into the foyer, looking around in amazement. "Wow, Lily . . ."

Lily nodded and said quietly, "I know."

There was silence for a moment before Lily took command, "Ok, you have two choices, either go down and play with the boys, or help me in the kitchen."

Remus started to answer before Lily put a finger to his lips. "You are also making the decision if you want an extra piece of pie or not at the end of dinner."

Remus obediently followed Lily into the kitchen, "Now what should I do first?"

Lily laughed, "Go on! Get yourself downstairs; Molly can help me when she comes. I'm not sure I should trust you around the dinner."

Remus pretended to look hurt. "What! I can make a wonderful grilled- cheese sandwich!"

"Then you're serving lunch tomorrow." Lily said as she pushed him to basement door.

"Fine! Fine! I can tell when I am not wanted." Remus called over his shoulder as he descended into the basement and calls of, "Moony's here!" and "Moony, air hockey, you and me!"

Lily smiled as she went back to the oven to check on the ham.

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	23. OotP meeting, part one

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. "Come in," Lily called.

She heard the door opening and many feet walking into the hallway, then the sound of the door shutting again. The Weasleys had arrived with Hermione.

"Oh Lily, let me help you with that," Mrs. Weasley said, moving into the kitchen.

"Where's Harry?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Everyone's in the den," Lily said, nodding towards the door.

They quickly filled down the stairs.

Harry looked up from the air hockey table to see who was coming down, a smile spreading quickly on his face when—

"HA!"

Harry's attention went back to the table. While he had been watching the stairs, Sirius had made the winning goal.

"That will teach you to get distracted," Sirius said smugly.

"What a place, Harry," Ron said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's—" Harry was cut off as Mr. Weasley rushed past them to examine the television.

"Ingenious!" he gushed. "What Muggles can come up with." He pressed the power button on the front. "Oh my! Would you look that that!" he said as the screen flickered to life, showing a woman selling hand cream.

"Arthur, catch!" James called from across the room, tossing him the remote.

"I can see you're going to be able to get your homework done in no time with all of this here," Hermione teased.

"I think I can handle it," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, weren't you going to show Ron the chess set?" James asked, coming over to see what the trio was doing. "And I'm sure Hermione would love to see the library."

"You have a library?" Hermione asked, a look of mixed awe and envy coming over her features.

"We're never going to be able to get her out of it, you know," Ron warned James darkly. James only laughed, going back to Arthur to help him with the television.

"Come _on_," Hermione said impatiently. She pulled on Ron and Harry's hands, dragging them towards the stairs.

Order members arrived by twos and threes. All were sent to the den, as Lily and Molly would allow no one into the kitchen.

Snape opened the door, sneering at the pictures all along the hallway as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Severus, everyone is downstairs. If you'd prefer not to join them, I believe Hermione is out of the library; you can wait there until dinner," Lily offered with a small smile.

"That will be satisfactory. I remember the way; there is no need to escort me."

"I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

Snape inclined his head in thanks and moved back down the hallway and to the right.

"I believe that's the first time I've ever heard a civil sentence from him," Mrs. Weasley said.

Lily shrugged and picked up a dish, turning towards the dining room; Molly followed suit. "You never know what a bit of kindness can do for a person. And I think it's almost time to get all of this food on the table."

"I think that's all of it," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the table in satisfaction as Lily set the last dish, applesauce, on the already full table's last available space.

"If you round up everyone from the den, I'll go get Severus," Lily said, taking off her apron and moving towards the hallway.

"Will do." Mrs. Weasley moved towards the opposite door.

Lily entered the library, seeing Snape in front of the fireplace, his back to her. "Severus, dinner is ready."

Snape nodded without turning around.

Lily sighed. "I know that you don't want to be here, but please, at least exercise a modicum of civility."

"I will if they will," he snapped.

"I promise not to let them misbehave," Lily said with a smile as Snape turned to face her.

"I will hold you to your word." Snape walked past her and into the dinning room across the hall.

Dinner was a quite affair, storytelling from the old days of the first Order were the main topic.

After everyone had eaten their fill, of both dinner and Lily's apple pie, the group moved into the family room to begin the meeting.

"First order of business: the Potters need a new Secret-Keeper," Dumbledore said, surveying the room over his half-moon spectacles. "I would offer myself—"

"No, Albus," James said firmly. "You already have the Order to concern yourself with; you don't need us on your shoulders."

Dumbledore nodded reluctant agreement. "Would anyone else volunteer? Besides Sirius, that is."

Sirius glared at the headmaster. "Voldemort would not expect James to make me the Secret-Keeper again."

"For your information, Black," a silky voice pointed out from the corner of the room, "that is exactly what he _does_ expect."

All the Order turned to look at Snape.

"The Dark Lord hopes that you will appoint Black, and that I will encourage you to do so, saying that he would never expect you to use the same person twice. After all," he sneered, "that tactic worked _so_ well last uprising."

Sirius glared daggers at the Potions Master and swore under his breath.

Snape smirked and continued. "The Dark Lord also said that if you could not be persuaded to use Black, Lupin would be just as good—or even better—to push into the position."

Remus frowned. "Did he mention why he wants me as Secret-Keeper?"

Snape scowled. "The Dark Lord seldom explains the methods to his madness, Lupin. I can only assume that it would work in some way to the Potters' detriment."

The Order sat in silence for a moment, digesting the news that had been given to them.

"What about me?" Tonks offered, speaking up suddenly.

Heads turned to look at her quizzically.

"It's not such a mad idea," she said defensively. "Look, you want to keep him guessing, don't you? I'm impossible to track because I never wear the same face and form an hour running. And I'm young; Voldemort probably thinks that you'll get someone older and more experienced to do it." Tonks looked to Snape for confirmation on her assumption.

He gave her a short nod.

"Are you sure about this, Tonks?" Lily asked after a moment.

Tonks nodded. "I'm not about to let Kingsley volunteer. Not with a wife and little boy at home." She smiled at her boss who gave her a grateful look in return. "And everyone else has family to go home to at night." The Auror shrugged. "I'm not close with much of my family, save my parents."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, sounding put-out. "What am I, a next-door neighbor?"

Before Tonks could correct herself, George spoke up from his seat on the floor with Fred and the trio. "Sirius, mate, you owe me royalty tax what you just said."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, questioned the remainder of the Order. "There are no disagreements from anyone?" When no one opposed him, "Then Nymphadora Tonks is the Potters' Secret-Keeper. We will have to perform the Fidelius Charm after dark, when we are sure all the Muggles are asleep."

Lily went over to Tonks, embracing her and whispering a thank you.

Dumbledore glanced down at his scroll in front of him. "Next, Harry needs to continue his Occlumency lessons."

Snape stiffened in his corner, and Harry frowned. "But if I close my mind, wouldn't that also close out the Death Eater meetings?" he asked.

"I do not believe so," Dumbledore said mildly. "There is no way close the link that exists between you and Voldemort completely. It is, however, my hope that you can learn to close your mind and open it at will. That way, you could still open your mind to observe when Voldemort gathers his followers, and close again before you go to sleep."

"How will Harry know that Voldemort has called a meeting?" Kingsley asked. "If he has his mind closed, there is no way for him to know what's going on."

Dumbledore nodded acknowledgement and looked to Hermione. "I believe that Miss Granger has devised an ingenious method to overcome that obstacle."

Hermione blushed under the headmaster's proud gaze. "I'm sure I could make something like the Army's coins for Professor Snape and Harry—as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, that is," she added as an afterthought, having momentarily forgotten the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Granger. But now—under the current circumstances—I believe that Harry is in need of a new Occlumency instructor." Dumbledore looked towards Snape for confirmation.

"I have no inclination to teach the boy," Snape said coldly.

James bristled at Snape's words. "What's—"

"James, don't," Lily said firmly.

"But—"

"No." Lily's tone left no room for argument.

"Besides Albus, is there anyone else qualified to teach Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I might be able to lend a hand," Moody growled from his corner of the room.

Harry shivered—having Moody prowling around in his mind was not exactly how he wanted to spend his evenings.

"I could try," Sirius said with a shrug. "I know I haven't had practice these last few years, but it can't be too hard to pick back up."

Harry's face brightened at the prospect of being able to see his godfather every week.

"If Mr. Potter agrees, I could give you a brief refresher course before the first lesson," Dumbledore offered.

Sirius and Harry exchanged grins, and across the table, unnoticed by the others, James clenched his hands into fists.

"You could meet in my classroom," Remus suggested. "The office has a connection to the Floo Network."

"What about the Army's room instead?" Ron asked, interrupting Sirius before he could accept his friend's offer. "That way you can be sure no students are going to burst in on you."

"Excellent! I think once a week should be sufficient for the lessons," Dumbledore said. "You are free to arrange them as you like. Just be sure to stop by my office an hour or so before the first one, Sirius."

Sirius nodded.

"Now I turn the floor over to Kingsley." The headmaster stepped aside and took Kingsley's seat next to Bill on the sofa.

"Thank you, Headmaster. We have received information that suggests Voldemort may attempt to seize Azkaban. In preparation for what might come to pass over the next few months, I managed to get a copy of the prison's blueprints." Kingsley pulled a small package from his robe pocket, enlarging it with a casual flick of his wand.

The package expanded, and the blueprints unfurling on the coffee table. Everyone moved a bit closer to look it over. Sirius stared darkly down at the parchment, drawing his wand and striking one of the cells sharply. It turned a blood red, standing out starkly among the others.

An awkward silence fell, no one knowing what to say, or wanting to say anything, seeing the grim expression on Sirius' face.

Kingsley finally broke the silence, clearing his throat and continuing his report. "I thought that it might be useful as a map, so if the need arises, we know how to get in and out. As a safety precaution, we could copy it so everyone would have one."

At the mention of 'map', all the Marauders' eyes lit up.

"There is a way to enhance this map to make it a much more useful," Remus hinted with a smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "If you gentlemen would be so kind?"

"What do you say, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Only if Moony agrees."

"I say that we let the younger Marauders have a hand in it, as well," Remus suggested. "It's a valuable skill to learn, after all—and from what I've seen, Hermione has a gift for enchantments."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "But I never got to see what you used on the original map! Harry was afraid that something would happen to it if I 'messed with it' too much." The girl glared at Harry, a bit upset that she wasn't prepared in advance for the task.

"You wouldn't have gotten anything out of it, Hermione," Fred told her.

"Just a bunch of lovely insults, a headache, and an odd urge to go to the kitchens," George said, thinking back.

"That could have been because we skipped dinner to work on the map," Fred reasoned.

"Just because you never got it doesn't mean that Hermione couldn't have." Ginny spoke up on her friend's behalf.

"You may have a point," George said wryly.

"We can't help anyway," Hermione said dejectedly.

"What!" Ron straightened up quickly in his chair. "Why not?"

"The law, Ron," Harry sighed.

"Oh, right." Ron slumped back down.

"There's only a few days left in the holiday—" Hermione began.

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned.

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him. "The map can wait a few days, can't it?"

"I don't see why not." Dumbledore said contemplatively. "Unless we get wind of an emergency before the start of term, I think it will be fine."

Hermione smiled.

Kingsley refolded the blueprints, leaving them on the table as Dumbledore returned to the front of the room. "Next, we must decide what to do with the house-elf Kreacher."

"Fulfill his dream," Sirius said bitterly. "Cut off his head and mount it on the wall with the rest of his relatives'."

Dumbledore gazed sternly at Sirius over his spectacles. "I am open to any suggestions that do not involve harming the creature in question."

"But think about what he did!" Harry protested. He still had something of a grudge against the traitorous elf, which, considering its past misdeeds and the grief they had caused him, was to be expected.

"I know exactly what he did, Mr. Potter. And I stand firm in my belief that everyone deserves a second chance."

"I wouldn't trust him in Hogwarts," Bill said darkly. "Think of what he could tell the other side."

"That is one of my main concerns," Dumbledore confessed. "At the moment, he is confined to one of the dungeon cells in the depths of the castle."

"Best that he's kept isolated, I suppose," Remus remarked. "He gets up to entirely too much trouble when left to his own devices."

"If was not entirely for that purpose. I had to keep him away from Dobby, who tried to kill Kreacher upon his arrival at Hogwarts. You have a very loyal friend in him, Mr. Potter."

That was an understatement—Dobby's loyalty to Harry bordered on outright worship.

"What about a Memory Charm?" Charlie suggested.

"Memory Charms can be broken," Lily pointed out. "We need something less easily reversible."

"Couldn't we just send him off somewhere? The dark side of the moon, perhaps?" Fred asked mildly.

"The dark side of Pluto sounds even nicer," George added.

Hermione glared at the twins. "Could we de-age him?" she asked. "I'm sure he couldn't do any harm as a baby."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And then what would we do with him? Baby or not, I want nothing to do with him!"

"What about Winky?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. "Could we somehow get her to take care of Kreacher? She doesn't seem particularly happy in the kitchens; maybe having a baby to mind would suit her better—help give her a sense of purpose."

"Just what we need—a house-elf rehabilitation group," Ron said sarcastically.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miss Granger's suggestion has merit. If we cast a Memory Charm on the house-elf and de-aged him to infancy, he should never remember his former life, or his ties to the Dark."

"Are you certain neither of those measures can be counteracted, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Quite certain, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Kreacher would be unable to revert to his adult state unless given the correct counter-potion. Even then, the Memory Charm would still be in place."

"Lily said Memory Charms are breakable," Sirius said grimly. "It may be a remote possibility, but if the de-aging was ever countered—"

"It takes an extremely powerful wizard to break a Memory Charm, Sirius," Remus pointed out. "Any rate, I'd think very few would have much success attempting to breach a Memory Charm on a house-elf—the procedure one would normally go by is meant to be used on human minds."

Sirius seemed mollified at that.

"This is our best option, then, without resorting to killing him," James said.

"Are we are all in agreement?" Dumbledore asked the Order.

A chorus of voices indicated the affirmative.

"Then we will move on to—" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence to see his Potions Master clutching his left forearm, and Harry leaning over onto the floor, unconscious.

Reviews feed the writer's soul, Thank you.

Mrs. Fawkes


	24. OotP, part II

Review of past chapters if you've not read in a long time. (Sorry it's not the best summery in the world, I only thought of adding this in the last few minutes)

Remus brings Hermione and Ron to see Harry; he tells them the prophecy. Harry does not return to headquarters. Tonks, and Mr. Weasley take the kids to Platform 9 & ¾ and the train ride goes smoothly. At the sorting, Mark Evans is sorted into Gryffindor and Harry questions the boy if he is related to Lily Evans. Mark answers no. Next day, Harry writes to Remus to ask about Evans, and gets a quick reply that he knows of no relation. That night at dinner, Remus returns to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the students are happy about this. At the first full moon, Remus finds 3 animals in the shack, greeting him; a stag, wolf, and panther. They spend a restful night in the shack. A month later the same thing happens and Remus remembers full moons from long ago. Harry runs into Snape one night after Snape comes back from a Death Eater meeting and Harry kind of tells him off. There is a Dumbledore's Army meeting in Fluffy's old room. First day into Christmas break, Harry finds out about Dumbledore's 'Daede htk cabg nir bot' plan. And is reunited with (a very much alive) Sirius, James, and Lily. They make they're way to see Remus and them back up to the common room to see Hermione and Ron. Harry's patronous is shown off; talks of all of Harry's years at Hogwarts; a pensieve is used to show the Ministry of Magic sense in his fifth year. Sirius reunites with his old bike, the rest of Hogwarts teachers find out about the Potters and Black. Fred, George, and Ginny meet the Potters. Christmas day comes and Harry gets the key to the Potters home and Remus finds out who the where in the shack. James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Harry go out on a full moon night and capture Wormtail. A trial is held and Sirius is let go. Then there is a Order meeting at the Potter's house. (last chapter) And here we are.

_"What about Winky?"__ Hermione asked Dumbledore. "Could we somehow get her to take care of Kreacher? She doesn't seem particularly happy in the kitchens; maybe having a baby to mind would suit her better—help give her a sense of purpose."_

_"Just what we need—a house-elf rehabilitation group," Ron said sarcastically._

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miss Granger's suggestion has merit. If we cast a Memory Charm on the house-elf and de-aged him to infancy, he should never remember his former life, or his ties to the Dark."_

_"Are you certain neither of those measures can be counteracted, Albus?" McGonagall asked._

_"Quite certain, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Kreacher would be unable to revert to his adult state unless given the correct counter-potion. Even then, the Memory Charm would still be in place."_

_"Lily said Memory Charms are breakable," Sirius said grimly. "It may be a remote possibility, but if the de-aging was ever countered—"_

_"It takes an extremely powerful wizard to break a Memory Charm, Sirius," Remus pointed out. "Any rate, I'd think very few would have much success attempting to breach a Memory Charm on a house-elf—the procedure one would normally go by is meant to be used on human minds."_

_Sirius seemed mollified at that._

_"This is our best option, then, without resorting to killing him," James said._

_"Are we are all in agreement?" Dumbledore asked the Order._

_A chorus of voices indicated the affirmative._

"Then we will move on to—" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as his Potions Master clutched his left forearm with a pained grimace, and Harry fell to the floor, unconscious. Lily rushed to her son and knelt at his side.

The sharp _crack_ of a Disapparition startled everyone, causing most of the Order to jump. Snape had left, and was already on his way to Voldemort's side, responding to his summons.

"Come on Lily," James said softly. "I'll take him upstairs."

Lily nodded, moving away from Harry so James could pick the boy up, and followed him upstairs.

Moments later, Hermione and Ron started after Lily.

"Stay," Sirius said, stopping them. "They need a few minutes alone," he explained.

Faces set in expressions of obvious concern, both obeyed, returning reluctantly to the table and taking their seats.

The room became uncomfortably silent as each became absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Moody was the first to break the silence. "We aren't going to achieve anything just sitting here, worrying about things we can't change," he said gruffly. "We might as well start doing what we can."

Dumbledore nodded agreement, taking the situation in hand. "Alastor is right. By the time Severus returns, we must be prepared to take countermeasures against Voldemort. Miss Granger, Remus, and Sirius will meet in the library to work on the blueprints. When James comes back down, he will join you. And Miss Granger, please refrain from performing any of the enchantments," the headmaster added, eyes twinkling.

"Ginny and I will clean up the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley volunteered, shepherding her daughter in that direction and disappearing after her into the room.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Molly," he called after her. "Now, the house still needs to be warded. Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur, and Bill, I am entrusting you with the task."

"Hey!" Fred protested, rising from his seat. "We're of age. Aren't you going to give us something to do?"

"Curses and jinxes and so on are our specialty," George added with a mischievous grin. "We could help with the wards."

Moody gave the boys a once over and nodded. "We can make use of you," he growled.

"What about me?" Charlie asked, sounding slightly indignant at being left out. "What am I supposed to do? Help Mum and Ginny with the dishes?"

The headmaster looked amused. "No, I think you could assist the others with the wards. Unless, of course, you have a particular fondness for kitchen work."

From the kitchen, Ginny called, "We wouldn't object to his help."

"I'll go help them. I can see I'm not being assigned to a committee here," Professor McGonagall said, rolling up her robe sleeves as she made her way into the kitchen.

"That leaves Nymphadora and I to attend to the matter of the _Fidelius_ Charm," Dumbledore concluded. "We shall all meet back here for Severus' report later."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron complained to himself as everyone left to begin his or her respective duties.

A stony voice from the side of the family room called out, "Come over here and play some chess."

Ron made his way over to the chess set. "But I have no one to play against."

"Nonsense," the white king said dismissively. "James has played many times over the years without a partner. Just give us a moment."

Ron watched as all the pieces gathered in the middle of the board. They seemed to be discussing which side should face Ron and which he should command.

After a few minutes, the black and white pieces separated out and took their places. "You shall be playing against us," the black king told him. "The whites are left to you."

Ron sat down to what would be one of the weirdest chess games he had ever played.

In the dining room, Mr. Weasley, four of his sons, Shacklebolt, and Moody were deciding how to ward the house. Charlie had found parchment and quill, and was currently writing down what needed to be done and by whom.

"Apparition must be blocked, of course," Shacklebolt said.

"The Floo connection needs to be reestablished and then warded, preferably with a password," Mr. Weasley added. "I could take care of that, if you like."

Moody nodded. "Best that you take care of Ministry work."

"Curse-breakers usually ward their worksites so that an alarm sounds if someone enters without clearance," Bill added. "We could apply the same idea here, around the property line."

"A good idea. You're familiar with the spell, I assume?" Shacklebolt asked.

Bill nodded.

"All the doors need to be warded," Charlie spoke up. "I can take care of that."

"Then I think Shacklebolt and I will take the young ones and put them to work setting Apparation wards," Moody stated, indicating the twins, who frowned at being called 'young ones', but decided not to say anything.

Charlie set his quill down and looked up. "That's everything, I think."

"Then let's get to work," Mr. Weasley said, getting up from the table.

"Really, Minerva," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed a clean pot to Ginny to be put away," I don't think Lily will come to Hogwarts to teach. She found her job before so fulfilling; I see no reason why she wouldn't go back."

McGongall sighed, flicking her wand to move another dish to sink into the hot, soapy water to be washed. "I know it's wishful thinking. And Filius isn't going to retire any time soon. But Poppy could use help now and then, and it'd be nice to have her around."

Molly laughed. "Poppy only needs help after a Quidditch match."

"Or after Harry comes back from his yearly duel with You-Know-Who and his lot," Ginny added.

"Are you quite certain you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked Tonks, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the young woman.

Tonks nodded. "I'm sure. The others have enough to worry about without this. And as I said before, I never wear the same face for more than a few hours."

Dumbledore nodded. "That does simplify concealment and disguise. But don't allow your talents to lull you into a false sense of security, Nymphadora. You must still be cautious."

Tonks looked to the headmaster with wide eyes. "You're not going to ask me to quit my job or anything like that, are you?"

"No," he assured her, "but I must ask that you try not to make yourself overly noticeable, to avoid raising suspicions."

"Of course," she said.

"Do you have any questions about the specifics of the casting, or the charm's effect?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't think so. I know the basics of the process—you say the spell, and I concentrate on the secret I'm meant to keep, then reveal it when it's time to break the charm again."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that is the general idea."

Tonks was silent for a moment, thinking. "Headmaster, would it be possible to link the _Fidelius_ to one form, so it wouldn't be possible to reveal the secret in any other?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, contemplative, then finally nodded assent. "Very clever, Nymphadora," he said approvingly. "And I believe that to be entirely possible."

"Now, Hermione, I want your word that whatever we discuss here doesn't go beyond these walls," Sirius said gravely as he spread the blueprints out on the table.

"I promise."

"Now, our map combined several charms to produce the result. We're going to have to apply the same principle to this, though with a few additions. This map is meant to aid in the formulation of strategies and battle plans, not pranks."

"Could we, perhaps, charm it to recognize friend from foe?" Hermione asked. "One could be in one color, the other another."

Remus nodded. "The idea has merit. It could be enchanted to recognize a particular magical signature—the Dark Mark's, for example."

"How far could we take that?" Sirius asked him. "It would work to our advantage if the map was to recognize more than the Mark. Could it be charmed to show other signatures? Say, the _Imperius_Curse's. Or Hermione's idea of color-coding—could it be made to differentiate a giant or a lycanthrope or a Dementor from a human?"

Before Remus could answer, Hermione spoke again. "Or could it be possible to use the map to move people out of harm's way? Or to send jinxes and so on through it?"

A slow, contemplative smile spread over Sirius' face, and he gave Hermione an appreciative look. "I like the way you think."

Lily sat beside her son, stoking his unruly black hair back from his forehead, revealing the scar, which had turned blood red. James was seated at Harry's other side.

Taking a shaky breath, Lily asked, "James, what are we going to do?"

"He'll be all right," James assured her. "Ron's told me that he comes out of these things just fine."

Lily shook her head sadly. "We missed it, James. His birthdays, sending him off to Muggle school, getting his Hogwarts letter, showing him how to board platform nine and three-quarters. I want that time back, but I know it's not possible. All of that helps"—Lily motioned to the hallway, filled with pictures of Harry— "but it does nothing to heal what I feel. And to know that we might only get a few years with him before—" Lily broke off, stopping to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

James found a box of tissues on the nightstand and handed one to Lily. "He'll make it, Lily. He won't settle for anything less than seeing Voldemort dead for good."

Lily nodded. "But why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else—anyone else? I feel awful for asking it, but why not someone else's child? Why our son?"

"He's the one who can do it. He has the will and the drive. And he's as hard-headed as both his parents."

Lily managed a half-smile.

James got up and moved to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"It'll be all right, Lily. I promise."

"I hope you're right."

Severus Apparated to the steps of a sprawling manor in Wiltshire, ancestral home of the Malfoy family, which was currently playing host to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Returning his thoughts to the matter at hand, he quickly straightened his robes and mask and knocked on the door.

A house-elf opened the door just enough to poke its long nose out. "Master wishes to know your business here," it squeaked.

Severus sneered, fixing the hapless creature with a contemptuous glare. _Even__ a house-elf, _he thought,_ should be able to put two and two together when a Death Eater shows up on the doorstep._ "I was invited," he said coldly, "for a…_party_." He spat the final word disgustedly.

With great difficulty, the house-elf pulled the massive oak door open, bowing to allow Severus to pass. He began to make his way to the usual meeting place when another house-elf appeared at his left with a sudden _pop_, startling him.

"_Never _sneak up on me again," he hissed.

The house-elf cowered under his piercing gaze. "Master wants Nippy to take the guests to the new room. Nippy did not mean to upset Master's guest," the house-elf whimpered.

"Lead the way, then," Severus snapped. "And be quick about it!"

Nippy started off towards the manor's dungeons. After a few moments, he indicated a door that Snape was certain was a new addition.

"Is there anything else Nippy can do for Master's guest?" the elf questioned.

"No," he snapped. "You are dismissed."

Nippy bowed low and vanished with a _pop_.

Severus braced himself, mind and body, and opened the door.

"_Crucio_"

He immediately fell to the floor, shuddering with the pain of thousands of white-hot knives stabbing him; his nerves were ablaze; it felt as if his every bone were breaking. He would not scream; he would prove his loyalty, he would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him show weakness.

Abruptly, the knives disappeared; the fiery pain was extinguished. Snape took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to regain composure.

From the opposite end of the room came a high, cold voice, hissing, "Rise."

Severus obeyed.

"Come here," Voldemort ordered.

Snape walked forward, dropping to his knees a few meters from the Dark Lord's throne and crawling the rest of the way. Kissing the hem of his robes, he murmured, "Master."

"Severus, I am beginning to doubt where your loyalties lie these days." Voldemort stood and began to pace the length of the room.

"Only with you, my Lord."

"Indeed," Voldemort leered. "Then perhaps you will tell me why you never alerted me to the Potters' and Black's return? Or why you allowed Wormtail to be captured?" His narrowed eyes glittered dangerously. "A loyal subject would have informed me immediately."

"I am sorry, my Lord," Severus apologized at once, racing for an answer that wouldn't rouse the Dark Lord's volatile temper and result in another _Cruciatus_ Curse. "Dumbledore concealed those matters from me. He no longer trusts me unconditionally—many of the stories given to me to feed the Muggle-loving fool have begun to lose their potency. The attacks on Hogsmeade have not taken place; Hogwarts grounds have not been breached; Potter and his pathetic friends have not been abducted. I have tried to prove myself to him, in hopes of gaining any information that could be of use for our cause. I live to serve you, Master," Severus finished, his head still bowed.

"And yet you did _nothing_ to prevent Wormtail's capture?"

"I tired, my Lord. I spoke to Dumbledore many times, hoping to convince him that I could dispose of Pettigrew easily, saving him time and the trouble of dealing with that incompetent Fudge. But Dumbledore refused; Wormtail was needed to clear Black's name. After the Ministry had custody of him, there was no hope."

Voldemort was quiet for a moment. "I think I may have to reward you for ridding me of Wormtail," he said at last.

Shocked, but managing to conceal it, Severus met the Dark Lord's crimson gaze.

Voldemort chuckled—a cruel, evil laugh. "Yes, As a rule of thumb, commas always go after yes, no, and well. Severus, the man was an intolerable aggravation, and proved to be more hindrance then assistance.

"I would be honored, Master," Severus said, once again staring at the stone floor.

Voldemort returned to his throne. "Rise, my boy."

Severus grimaced. He was accustomed to hearing that endearment from Dumbledore, and even then, it was bad enough. _Not the time to think of that_. He returned his attention to the Dark Lord, and the honor he was about to receive—not, of course, that Voldemort's idea of an honor was likely to be pleasant. He rose, glancing furtively at his surroundings. No other Death Eater was present.

"I want you to have the privilege of hearing this first. The others do not need to know everything that goes on in this room." He paused. "Now do they, Severus?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"As you well know, I am close to consolidating control of Azkaban. The guards will be easily disposed of, with the Dementors on my side. The fools at the Ministry are willfully oblivious, as usual, and I intend to keep it that way. We will work from the inside out; no one need know of our presence there until we are established in force."

"A wise plan, Master," Severus agreed.

Voldemort's mouth twisted into a crude form of a smile as he continued. "The lycanthropic population is beginning to interest me, Severus. They could be molded into a powerful weapon for the Dark. I trust the Potters' have maintained contact with their werewolf friend?"

"Unfortunately, my Lord," Severus replied, venom seeping into his tone as he thought of the werewolf in question.

"Do not worry, my boy; he and all lycanthropes will soon be under my control. You will be able to seek your revenge."

"I am not worthy of such an honor," Severus said, bowing low.

A knock sounded at the door.

"It seems we will have to continue our conversation later," Voldemort said, reaching for his wand to open the door. "I expect you to stay, Severus."

With an inward sigh, Severus said, "Anything for you, Master."

Ron rested his chin on an upraised hand, staring incredulously at the board. Even with all his experience, he had been bested within minutes. As he thought about it, Ron realized that he should have anticipated the defeat. A chess set that had been passed down through many generations of Potters had to know every trick in the book.

"Are you surrendering?" the black queen asked him politely.

Ron sat up straighter. "Not a chance," he said, squaring his shoulders with resolve. This time, he wouldn't underestimate his opponent. "Knight to C6."

"I'm starting to regret offering to do this," George said, standing up for a moment and stretching to relieve his aching back.

Fred nodded, his concentration fixed on setting the Anti-Apparation wards. Both twins had been crawling all over the house, casting the necessary spells.

It was a mind-numbing task. One had to trace the perimeter of the room with his wand while incanting the charm, beginning at the doorway and working his way round. Worse, if one's wand lost contact with the wall, he was obliged to start over.

"Better get Moody in here to check it," Fred said, completing the path around the room.

George nodded, heading off to find the retired Auror.

Fred stood up slowly to ward off lightheadedness. Looking around Harry's nursery, he spotted a stuffed yellow chick sitting innocently in the crib.

_Probably an Easter present,_ Fred mused. _Not that Harry'll have any use for it now_—wait a minuteAn epiphany—perhaps it _would_ be good for something. He laughed softly to himself as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Charlie, meanwhile, was warding the doors in the same manner as the twins, running his wand along the seam where the door meets wall and chanting the spell under his breath. As he finished the first door, he watched with satisfaction as it glowed blue before returning to its natural color.

"One down—three more to go," Charlie said as he made his way to the dinning room.

Bill walked around the edge of the property line, a jet of red sparks flowing out of his wand and onto the ground, leaving a fiery-looking trail in his path.

He hoped his Inconspicuousness Spell would hold until he finished warding the land. It wouldn't do to have a concerned Muggle call up the fire department.

Completing the spell as he returned to his original position, Bill raised his wand into the air, incanting, _'Defendo Domus!'_ Red sparks rained down on Godric's Hollow, coating everything for an instant before being absorbed.

He took down the Inconspicuousness Spell and turned to reenter the house. _Now all we have to do is wait for Snape to come back, _Bill thought with a grin. _I wonder if his hatred of the Potters will be enough to activate the defenses? _

Inside, Ron listened as his father conversed with Madam Edgecombe, of the Department of Magical Transport, to arrange to have the Potters' Floo connection reestablished.

They spoke for a few moments, then Ron heard his father say, "Thank you, Madam." He pulled his head from the green fire with a slight _pop_. "I wish I knew what password James and Lily want. I could have the wards up and running."

"Ask Sirius and Remus; they're in the library," Ron suggested, still watching the board intently.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "They should have an idea," he said, and left Ron to his game.

Ron fixed the chessboard with a glare.

"This is the third game you've lost," the white king told him. "You might want to consider the possibility that you'll never win."

Ron gritted his teeth. "Once more," he said determinedly.

The pieces were reluctant to move. "You heard the boy! Back in formation!" the black king ordered.

"How long are we going to keep humoring him?" a white pawn asked a black in passing to the opposite side of the board.

"As long as it takes," the redhead answered for him.

He played two more games, but finally admitted defeat after his fifth loss.

"Where are all the others?" a black knight asked him.

"Warding the house," he replied. "I'm the only one without anything useful to do." _Bloody underage magic law,_ he thought bitterly.

"I know how you feel," a white bishop put in. "I feel useless just sitting here waiting for someone to entertain. We've been in the Potter family for generations—why can't we help them?"

A chorus of agreement sounded from all the other pieces.

"I don't know how you could," Ron said sympathetically. "No offense, but you are rather small."

"You're a wizard, aren't you?" the white king said, a bit peevishly. "Surely you can transfigure us into something useful."

"That's just the thing, I—" Ron stopped suddenly. _Transfigure_—that was it! Perhaps _he_ couldn't do it, but he knew someone who could. His mind racing, he told the chess pieces to wait there for a moment.

"Where do you think we're going to go?" a black pawn called after him.

Ron found his mother, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall in the dining room, drinking tea and talking about days gone by.

"Professor, could the chess set be transfigured into a larger version?" he blurted out.

Before McGonagall could answer, Mrs. Weasley broke in, scolding her son. "Honestly, Ron, where are your manners?"

"Stuffed under his bed at home," Ginny said, smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes and waited for his professor's response.

"Quite easily, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall answered with a rare smile. "You ought to know—you played an admirable game against my chess set in your first year."

"What if we enlarged James' set?" he asked. "It could back up the wards on the property. Wards aren't foolproof and can be taken down."

McGonagall nodded approval. "Your idea has merit."

Ron grinned.

"But you're going to have to get James' permission," she finished.

Ron's grin faltered.

"If James agrees, I will help you set up your—chess army." McGonagall said, picking up her teacup once more.

"Thanks, Professor," Ron called back, already running down the hall.

He took the stairs two at a time, then stopped on the landing, realizing that he did not know which room James was in.

George walked out of one of the rooms, heading down the hall.

"George, wait!" Ron called to him.

His brother stopped and waited for Ron to catch up with him.

"Which room can I find James in?" he asked.

George pointed to the door at the end of the hall on the left. "Moody's keeping us out of there for now. Don't let him catch you going in."

Ron nodded and walked causally over to the door, knocking softly.

"Come in."

Ron opened the door slightly, poking his head into the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but—"

James smiled. "You can come all the way in, Ron. Lily won't bite."

"Not unless I have to," came the joking reply.

Ron smiled and entered the room, leaning against the closed door. "I had a question about your chess set."

James nodded. "Then ask."

"You know that wards can be taken down," Ron said quickly, almost stumbling over the words in his haste to explain. "I think that we need to have a backup of sorts to protect the house, one that can't be interfered with. So, I was wondering if Professor McGonagall could transfigure the chess pieces into a larger scale so they could—"

"Help back up the wards," James finished for him, nodding. "I think it's a brilliant idea; the set is spirited enough to make a good guard."

Ron beamed. "That's all Professor McGonagall needed." He turned towards the door, glancing back at Harry, still lying unconscious on the bed. "I hope you give the monster a headache," he whispered as he left the room.

Author note: I am sure some of you would love to give me a complete bashing right now, seeing how I have not updated a 'real' chapter in a little over a year. My Bio page has my excuses. But I have forgotten to add I have been studying for the past month for my AP Psychology test (thank goodness it was over last Tuesday.) With the school year almost over, the teachers are taking every opportunity to give us all the projects they can.

I wanted to post what I had, I feel extremely bad about leaving you all hanging and can not apologize enough. If you did not see the edit on Chapter One; I have gone through and made slight changes to all most all the chapters. Nothing dramatic mind you, but things that I thought desperately needed changing.

I can not thank every single reviewer enough for sticking by this story. Enough of my rambling, if school lets me; I hope to have another chapter up in June. (And back to my normal length)

I must aid a shameless plug for my wonderful, amazing, magnificent, superb beta reader, LiteraryLuminary. She is the best beta-reader a girl could ask for and is an awe inspiring writer. I urge you to read her stories. You can find a link to them under my favorite authors list.

Reviews feed the writers soul,

Thank you,

Mrs. Fawkes


End file.
